


Transformers Prime: The Calm before the Storm

by MijumaruFan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Interfacing, bottom!Megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron the Terror of Kaon, was no weakling he had been through many difficult challenges that most mechs probably wouldn't survive.  He's died and come back from the dead. But will Megatron finally meet his match when he must face the truth, that he must ask the help of an old ally he thought he'd never speak on mutual ground too. Can Megatron really love again? Can anyone love Megatron after all he's done to his own species!? </p><p> </p><p>I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR TRANSFORMERS PRIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! HASBRO OWNS THEM!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfiction, this was originally posted or published on Wattpad. Now I'm bringing it here I'll post 1 chp a day and when it's caught up with the wattpad version I'll upload that chp right after I publish the same chp via wattpad. Well okay enjoy. I'm new to Archive so if I make any mistakes don't be afraid to point it out. Alright head on over to chp 1. Bye! (^-^)


	2. Chp 1: The beginning of a good day or so it seems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Megatron was out on the Nemesis's deck, it was sunny,the sky was clear and the wind was blowing softly against his frame.

Megatron wasn't sure what brought him outside today but he was glad he came out it felt good to relax a bit especially after all that's happened these past few earth months.

His Second In Command had deserted the Decepticon cause he was out there somewhere.

He was bound to come crawling back to Megatron sooner or later.

Arachnid was a decent SIC but she was just as treacherous & probably even more dangerous than Starscream.

These thoughts earned a tired ex-vent from The Warlord.

Why couldn't he get a SIC that didn't want to assassinate him? Sure he took delight in Starscream's first attempts at treachery but now it was honestly tiresome and predictable.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a Ping that was slightly etched with concern from Soundwave, he hadn't notice but Soundwave sent him 3 other pings early.

Megatron softly chuckled at his TIC concern for his leader and sent him via comm that he'd be at the brig in a moment.

When he arrived to the brig he saw Soundwave and Arachnid standing a little way from each other, Soundwave turned and bowed his helm regarding his Leader playing a recording of Breakdown saying "Good morning Lord Megatron!" Megatron merely smirked at his TIC.

Soundwave's field gave off respect and welcoming for his leader as usual. 

Arachnid merely waved a servo at Megatron and offered him a cube of energon.

He hadn't refueled since yesterday so he hesitantly took the cube, he swirled it a bit before taking a sip 'looked fine' he thought and gingerly gulped it down.

"My liege I believe you'll want to hear this...it's a message from Starscream." Arachnid said as she said Starscream's name her field flickered with irritation and hate.

Megatron finished drinking the cube he simply waved a servo and said "Soundwave play the message."

Soundwave did so typing quickly over the console while plugging in a few of his cables into said console.

Then Starscream's face appeared on the screen the message started with Starscream's annoying laugh. "Well hello mighty Lord Megatron I see things aren't going so well on the Nemesis without me. I've also noticed the lack of autobot's you've killed as of late funny I've snuffed more Autobots then you. Seems like The Terror of Kaon is losing his touch? Are the Autobots too much for you Master?"

'Is this message just going to be Starscream gloating? He couldn't have just sent this message just to gloat there was always something to be gained when Starscream did something. Especially when he's giving his position away so easily with this act. Starscream is foolish but he's certainly not stupid.' Megatron thought.

Starscream had a slight pause then he continued "But that's besides the point. I want to challenge you for the leadership of the Decepticons. Since I know your precious slave is tracking this message already so I won't provide coordinates. Come alone and Meet me here as soon as you hear this message." He said this in a rather sly tone.

Soundwave's field bursted with annoyance at that comment Starscream made for a moment but then he enclosed his field as quickly as it came.

Megatron decided to ignore that.

"So Starscream wants to challenge me, well so be it. No Gladiator from Kaon runs from a challenge!" Megatron said as he turned around from the console he felt a little dizzy? He merely shrugged it off.

After a moment he said "Soundwave prepare the ground bridge. I'll be taking great pleasure in tearing our treacherous seeker apart if he doesn't run away like the coward he is." The portal appeared right before him.

"My liege would you like me to accompany you? Just in case." Arachnid said in a rather insidious tone.

Megatron replied with a simple "No I can handle Starscream, if I need assistance I will comm Soundwave." And with that he left.

As soon as Megatron left an energon deposit was detected. "I'll take this one." Arachnid said with a very dangerous looking smile.

Soundwave ignored whatever else she said, he was just glad she was leaving the brig. He was more concerned about there leader. Soundwave carefully watched his leader's energy signature awaiting his call.

Arachnid had decided to fly to the energon deposit since it wasn't far.

As she transformed into her helicopter alt mode she opened a private comm frequency.

:Starscream the fool took the bait. He's on his way as of right now: She was a good distance away from the Nemesis when she sent this of course, can't have Soundwave tracking her and ruin there plans.

:Perfect I'm already at the site waiting for him: Starscream commed back.

Starscream was in a forest like area in a clearing, it was cloudly and the wind was picking up it's pace, the tree's whipped about as the wind blew by. Looked like it was going to rain?

He'd have to end this quickly, Starscream did not feel like getting his frame wet this afternoon bad enough he was already filthy from this planet's many icky qualities.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a Ground bridge appear. And there was Megatron walking out of said bridge.

"Heh today is the day you shall fall Megatron..." Starscream said quietly.

As Megatron exited the bridge he felt that dizziness yet again. He rubbed his helm and sighed 'I'll go see Knockout after this, as much as I don't want to I will' he thought.

He noticed the dark grey clouds above and the powerful whip of wind on his frame.

He looked around the area and saw nothing but tree's it was strangely quiet.

Too quiet.

He couldn't even hear any organic life rustling about only the wind and the tree's made noises. "Starscream show yourself, You COWARD!!" He yelled while unseathing his sword.

Megatron listened carefully just in case the Seeker wanted to try a sneak attack he especially paid attention to the sky an aerial assault was very likely.

After a few moments that dizziness kept getting worse, things were becoming a bit...blurry....but he had to focus.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of....flight engines?

He looked up and saw a small fleet of Eradicon's about six if he counted right, they transformed in unison around him.

'What in the name of Unicron is going on here!?' Megatron thought. The Eradicon's then activated there weapons pointing there guns at Megatron.

"What are you all doing here!? I did not order you Here!! Deactivate your weapons now or I will rip your sparks out!!" He snarled. The dizziness was getting worse, he held his helm for a moment.

Then a loud boom of Thunder went off as the wind howled through the forest, tree's shaking furiously around.

"Are you alright, Lord Megatron?" Said a sly, sarcastic voice that could only belong to Starscream.

Starscream let out a soft chuckle. "You don't look so well, My Lord." Starscream wasn't the one who said this.

No it was a different voice.

Another Boom of Thunder went off crackling in the sky. He looked up to see Arachnid next to Starscream, smirking just as devilishly as Starscream.

'They both tricked him! Frag! When I get my servos on those two they'd regret it!' His ventilation hitched, he was ventilating slowly, he felt like he was going to fall to his pedes any moment now.

The guns of the Eradicon's whirled to life charging up ready to shot. Even though Megatron felt like pure slag right now he wasn't about to go down without a fight!

He charged his Fusion cannon and shot an Eradicon on his left. As that Eradicon fell Starscream yelled "Attack my Armada!! He is weakened!!"

Megatron had already charged at Starscream, Roaring furiously, he dogded a few shots but got hit in the back by 2 shots.

He aimed his sword at Starscream specifically targeting his spark chamber. But the dizziness had slowed him a bit which unfortunately gave the seeker a chance to jump up and transform to get away from the enraged tyrant.

Some Eradicon's were foolish enough to try to get closer to the tyrant, they were getting in alot of shots on him but Megatron pushed through them slicing some Eradicon's in half with his sword.

Only 4 Eradicon's were left standing.

Things were getting blurry more blurry then before the sound of Thunder booming could be heard clearly through his audios.

As he charged his cannon on another Eradicon while the others continued there flurry of shots.

Megatron noticed Arachnid was not present anywhere but before he could even continue his thoughts he was jabbed in the back of his neck cabling.

He stumbled to the ground not fully falling yet and he had luckily got that shot at that Eradicon who fell to his knees into the dirt. Before Megatron could gather himself, he purged his tanks.

He tried to get upright but he continued to purge. Arachnid leaned over him smirking. "I see you enjoyed my little concoction Lord Megatron." She laughed for a bit then continued "I'm surprised you've held out this long most bots I give it too fall out after 12 or so eatth minutes. I'm impressed by your reluctantance."

Megatron finally felt like the purging feeling had stopped he looked up at Arachnid with a glare that could kill. He was about to give the glitch a snarky remark but before he could he was shot in the back and fell to the ground.

His optics focused in and out, he then felt a drop of rain on his helm.

He heard Starscream yelling something but he could barely hear him.

It then started to pour down raining, the raindrops pelted his half shutteted optics he tried to keep open.

He couldn't move all he could do was listen to the rain fall on his frame.

Rain.

Thunder.

That was all he heard before he went into forced recharge.

Starscream looked down at Megatron's body and laughed. "You've finally fallen Oh Mighty Lord Megatron! Now a new era of the Decepticons shall start!"

To be continued~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await for your comments on this chapter. ;)


	3. Chp 2: Let me drown my sorrows in the sound of the rain, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron awakens to a not so welcoming sight.

Megatron groggily awakened from his forced recharge. 

 

He still felt a bit weakened and dizzy. 

 

He wasn't sure where he was but he knew for a fact he was on a berth.

 

It was currently Raining you could clearly hear it even inside this damaged ship, funny because earlier it was nothing but pure silent sunny skies this morning on this planet.

 

Megatron had never really paid attention to earth's weather or its scenery yet it somewhat reminded him of Cybertron. 

 

The sound of each drop of liquid falling into puddles, streaming down parts of the ship, and the sheer sound of the multiple drops of water falling from the sky calmed him.

 

It was strange how such little things calmed him especially in this situation he was currently in.

 

Starscream had finally done it. The little glitch finally defeated him and captured him, he was severely damaged but offline no not yet.

 

Statscream would regret not offlining him when he had the chance.

 

Megatron tried to online his optics but he was slowly and groggily rebooting back up.

 

His right audio hurt for some reason. Starscream probably destroyed his comm link to the Nemesis. 

 

He tried moving his servos but they were stuck in an uncomfortable position above his helm. 

 

Same with his pedes they were also stuck in a rather uncomfortable position. 

 

He tried struggling with all his remaining strength but unfortunately he was strapped down securely. 

 

Megatron let out an annoyed ex-vent. 

 

After a few moments his optics finally fully onlined. His assumption was indeed correct he was on a damaged ship most likely the crashed Decepticon ship where he sent both these traitors to obtain The Immobilizer.

 

He looked around his surroundings, it looked like your average lab.

 

There was an Eradicon at a console on the far right of the room. He didn't seem to notice Megatron was up. He seemed to engrossed by what he was typing. 

 

The door of the lab opened with a whoosh!  

 

It revealed Starscream who looked straight at Megatron with that signature smirk of his.

 

"Well look who's finally awake! Thought you might have offlined on us My Lord." Starscream said

 

Starscream strutted over to Megatron. 

 

His field flooded with delight, gratification, and self-glorification.

 

Megatron kept his field tight shut. Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud he was a bit nervous about what the Seeker had planned for him.

 

Starscream stalked closer to Megatron, placing his claw on The Warlords abdominal plating letting it slide down near his interface armor.

 

"I will admit I was a fool, made mistakes, monumental ones." Starscream laughed a bit "Well, Nobody's Perfect." he continued sliding his claw down slowly  "I now understand my place in this universe. Starscream, servent to no one."

 

Megatron suppressed a shiver. "I can agree with you being a fool part at least." Megatron retorted

 

His claw stopped directly over his interface armor. Starscream decided to ignore that smart remark.  "After all these eons your finally at my mercy. After all the pain and humiliation you put me through. I, Lord Starscream will finally make you suffer this time!" Starscream said his field overflowed with the lust of revenge. 

 

"So you plan on torturing me?" he tried to say with a blasé tone.

 

Starscream let out a low chuckle. "Oh no my Dear Lord. I'm going to do worse then torture you..." 

 

Starscream lent his helm closer to Megatron's face.

 

"What your going to talk me to death!?" Megatron said sarcastically. He was trying his best not to show he was nervous. 

 

Starscream made a scowling face at Megatron.

 

"SILENCE!!!!"  Starscream yelled as he ripped Megatron's interfacing armor off very roughly.

 

Megatron howled in pain!

 

"You will NOT  interrupt me again! Or I'll rip another part of your armor off! Do you understand!?" Starscream said as he threw Megatron's armor to the other side of the room.

 

Megatron shuttered his optics, he couldn't help but blush his interface array was exposed.

 

Megatron nodded.

 

"Good. Now as I was saying. I'm not going to torture you..." Starscream paused for emphasis. 

 

"I'm going to humiliate you and break you. Then I'll show it to the whole Decepticon army. What better way to gain the trust of the troops then by showing them how I dominated there previous leader." 

 

Starscream snapped his servos getting the attention of the Eradicon who was still engrossed in his work. 

 

The Eradicon quickly scurried over to Starscream "Y-yes Lord Starscream Do you require something, sir?" The Eradicon said sheepishly

 

Starscream didn't even turn around to acknowledge the Eradicon, his eyes were glued on Megatron's valve. "Leave me be." He said with a wave of his servo.

 

The Eradicon didn't have to be told twice. "Yes sir!" He said with a salute and scurried out of the room.

 

"Now it's just you and me, Megatron" Starscream purred

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Megatron optics widened as soon as he felt Starscream's claws in his valve.

 

Megatron tried refusing to feel anything from this but he couldn't help it.

 

A gasp escaped his vocaliser. 

 

Starscream continued his assault on Megatron's valve, he had smug expression on his face. Watching Megatron try to resist reacting from the stimulation was truly amusing. 

 

"Your so tight..." Starscream said

 

Megatron's fans decided to kick in.

 

Megatron's core temp was rising steadily. He was disgusted by this yet his frame was....enjoying this!?

 

Megatron hadn't noticed but he spread his legs a little as Starscream continued. 

 

Starscream removed his claws from Megatron's valve. Megatron softly whined at the emptiness.

 

Megatron cursed himself when he felt some lubricant run down his thigh.

 

"Look at you already your wet for me?" Starscream said mockingly

 

Starscream moved in front of Megatron getting a better view of his valve.

 

Megatron's valve tightened when he noticed Starscream was starring at it.

 

He was Open.

 

Barred for Starscream to see.

 

As Starscream climbed up on the berth, Megatron froze.

 

He could feel the heat in Starscream's frame and the whirl of his fans trying to keep him from overheating as he leaned down on him.

 

Starscream looked down at Megatron for a moment. "Being strapped down like this, under me suits you." 

 

Starscream slightly let his claws scrape down against Megatron's side energon dripped from those scrapes.

 

"You look simply exquisite,  Especially like this." Starscream said with an ominous growl.

 

As soon as Megatron heard Starscream's interface armor clip back revealing his long red and black spike,he had finally had enough. 

 

He was not about to let the seeker have what he wanted without a fight, even if his frame was heated up by the intimacy.

 

Megatron let out a furious roar! "Get off of me you stupid Glitch!" he yelled. He tried his best to move around to stop the seeker's advances.

 

This earned him a hard backhand slap "Shut up you!!" Starscream shrieked

 

"Your not the one giving orders here!! I AM!!! You are under MY mercy, my command!! I will do whatever I please to you!" 

 

Starscream was huffing with irritation. He dug his claws into Megatron's hip joints earning a surprised and pained yelp from the Warlord. 

 

"It seems you need me to demonstrate to you who's in control here!" Starscream said with a low growl. 

 

Starscream forced himself inside Megatron's valve. Thrusting, and thrusting.

 

He simply indulged himself in Megatron's minor attempts to get him to stop.

 

Megatron screamed as Starscream continued relentlessly thrusting into him, he felt helpless, used, and violated.

 

All he wanted was for this all to stop, he wanted to forget...

 

The rain was pouring down harder then earlier. He could hear it even more clearly now. He tried focusing on the sound of the rain.

 

He tried ignoring Starscream's moans of pleasure. 

 

He tried ignoring his claws digging deeper in his hip joints. The sting of pain. 

 

His intakes started weakening into sobs as Starscream finally overloaded in him after awhile. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Starscream vented slowly he had a satisfied look on his faceplates.

 

He separated from Megatron his satisfied smile grew as he saw Megatron's thighs covered in his fluids. 

 

Megatron had his optics offlined.

 

"Do you finally see who is in charge now Megatron!?" Starscream said with a smug growl

 

Megatron said nothing.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Starscream slid his interface armor back up and strutted out the room.

 

Megatron feeling alone in the room allowed a few tears he held back to fall down his scarred faceplates. 

 

Megatron was beyond caring if anyone saw him cry. 

 

~Meanwhile on the Nemesis~

 

Soundwave was still waiting, he hadn't moved an inch from the console since Megatron left.

 

He waited for his leader to call for him.

 

He was starting to worry for his leader's wellbeing.

 

And then Megatron's energy signature just disappeared! 

 

Soundwave immediately opened a space bridge to the coordinates he sent his leader too. He sent a comm to a few Vehicon's to notify them on where he was going. 

 

As he stepped through the portal he found himself in the forest in a clearing that showed signs of a fight.

 

Some parts of the ground were charred by blasters most likely. 

 

Soundwave couldn't detect Megatron's energy signature and when he tried to comm him all he heard was static.

 

Soundwave detached Laserbeak to scan the area of any signs of there missing leader.

 

~Back to the damaged ship~ 

 

To say Starscream was happy was an understatement.

 

He was ecstatically happy.

 

He had defeated and dominated Megatron while recording the whole thing.

 

He couldn't wait to see Soundwave's reaction when he saw it!

 

Starscream had just finished up cleaning himself from his coupling from earlier. 

 

There was an Eradicon waiting outside the washracks with a cube of energon in his servos for Starscream. 

 

They were pretty low on there resources for energon but they wouldn't be for long. Soon Starscream would own every drop of the Decepticon army's energon. 

 

He took the cube from the Eradicon. He took a few sips and put his claw up to his comm.

 

:Prepare Megatron for my arrival. I want him on his knees when I get to the lab: 

 

He got a :Yes sir Lord Starscream: from the remaining Eradicon's of his Armada in unison. 

 

With that Starscream strutted down the long hallway to the lab while sipping his energon. 

 

Megatron wasn't sure how long he was there with his optics offlined. 

 

He was just listening to the rain fall, listening to what was probably a leak somewhere of water slowly dripping to the floor.

 

He hadn't even noticed he was being moved until someone pushed him to the floor.

 

He fell with a pained grunt.

 

He fell on his left side the scrapes Starscream left there still stung. 

 

An Eradicon kicked him in his abdominal plating. "Get up to your knees!" The Eradicon yelled.

 

Megatron onlined his optics because they were still offline and slowly tried to get up.

 

He got another kick but to his right side this time. "Hurry up!" The Eradicon said with a demanding tone.

 

Megatron had finally gotten to his knees.

 

His HUD ("Heads up display" shows vital statistics) was displaying messages of his low tanks.

 

He was only at 30% which was pretty low for him.

 

Starscream strided through the lab doors with a half drunken cube in his servos. 

 

Megatron looked at that cube with hungry optics, he couldn't help it.

 

"Are you hungry, Megatron?" Starscream said in a patronizing way.

 

Megatron wanted to growl, protest, do anything in defiance but Who was he fooling? Starscream had tamed him, he was truly at Starscream's mercy. No one knew where he was and even if he managed to escape.  Who would bother following someone who got...violated by a mere seeker.

 

Starscream poured a bit of energon on the floor close to Megatron. 

 

"Lick it up." Starscream said while pointing at the small puddle of energon. 

 

Megatron looked at that puddle of energon.

 

He looked at his reflection in it. His scarred faceplates covered in dry tears. 

 

He leant down licking up the energon on that dirty floor.

 

Starscream watched and laughed maniacally.

 

Out of nowhere a claw scraped against Megatron's face.

 

Megatron stumbled back from the energon puddle his face stung badly from that.

 

"I hope you enjoyed your last taste of energon Megatron because I'm going to extinguish your spark! As much as I'd love to keep you around as my slave your living presence would only jeopardize my plans. I don't need troops that are still deeply devoted to you trying to rescue you." 

 

Starscream walked closer to Megatron holding his helm up to look at him.

 

"But don't worry I'll make sure you die painfully." 

 

Megatron just glared at Starscream. 

 

Starscream pulled his claw up in the air and lunged it into the back of Megatron's neck cables.

 

Megatron screamed with agonizing pain!

 

Starscream started to laugh maniacally again. 

 

Energon spilled from his neck.

 

Errors messages overflowed his HUD.

 

After Starscream had teared off a few more pieces of plating, he finally decided to use his missile launcher.

 

He lifted up his arm at Megatron's spark chamber which was scraped up by his claws. 

 

As he bent his index finger to launch his missile he said "Farewell Megatron, May you rust in peace!"

 

Since he was in close proximity of Megatron the explosion impacted him a bit.

 

As soon as he heard Megatron's large frame hit the floor even among the smoke he continued to laugh! 'He'd finally done it!' he thought. 

 

As soon as the smoke was cleared he ordered the Eradicon's to get Megatron's lifeless husk out of his ship.

 

"Where would you like us to take his body, Lord Starscream?" One Eradicon asked 

 

"Take him to a cave or something, I don't care just hurry up and clean this mess up!" Starscream yelled

 

The Eradicon's wings twitched in irritation but simply said "As you wish my Lord."

 

And they did just that took Megatron's body to a cave that was a little ways from the damaged ship. 

 

After they dropped him to the ground, they made there way back to the ship.

 

What they hadn't noticed was Megatron's spark still flickered you could see it glowing a bit through a crack in his armor, but it was slowly fading.

 

~An earth hour later~

 

Megatron barely onlined his optics, he was in alot of pain and couldn't move.

 

The amount of errors that appeared on his HUD where infinite. 

 

He was laying in a puddle of his own energon. 

 

He was at a dangerous level of 16% 

 

He couldn't comm the Nemesis but he had one old comm frequency that should still work, Hopefully. 

 

This was probably a stupid idea but he had no other choice it was either try to get help or bleed to death.

 

Megatron commed a quick message that said :Help. Bring your Medic to my coordinates:

 

And now all he could do was wait....

 

~Meanwhile at the Autobot base~

 

It was 1:00am and Optimus Prime was in a nice recharge until he got a message from his comm.

 

'Who in the world was comming him at one in the morning?' he thought

 

Then he froze noticing the message was from an eon old frequency from back when he was Orion Pax.

 

It said ":Help. Bring your Medic to my coordinates. :" 

 

He commed back with :Megatron? What is the meaning of this?: 

 

He waited a few earth minutes while sitting up on his berth.

 

He started to worry when he didn't get a reply.

 

Optimus decided it was best to investigate the situation. Maybe if he helped Megatron he could try to get him to finally end this war.

 

He got up and walked out his berthroom to Ratchet's.

 

He sent Megatron another message :Hold on Megatron. I'm on my way:

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier but these *~*~* indicate an interfacing scene is going on so if you want to skip it you'll know where it starts and ends.
> 
> Thanks for reading~! (^-^)


	4. Chp 3: The outlook for tomorrow seemingly stormy once again?

"Ratchet.....Ratchet! Ratchet please wake up!" Optimus said gently pushing the medic to wake up. 

 

"Mhmm five....five...more minutes Sire..." Ratchet murmured in his recharge. 

 

 

Optimus let out an annoyed ex-vent. "Ratchet it's an emergency please wake up!" 

 

Ratchet got up real quick then. "Emergency!!? What's wrong!? Are you the one injured!?" 

 

Optimus smiled at his old friends concern "No old friend I am fine and so is the rest of the Team your assistance is required elsewhere."

 

Ratchet stared up at Optimus confused.

 

"Ratchet, Megatron had contacted me he said he needed help-" 

 

"Megatron contacted you!? HOW!?" Ratchet yelled interrupting Optimus in the process.

 

"Ratchet that's beside the point. What matters is that he needs help, he could be severely damaged." Optimus said with worry in his voice.

 

"So what if he's damaged, he's a Decepticon there leader no less! Plus this could be a trick to ambush you all we know!" Ratchet said

 

"Ratchet!" Optimus said in a demanding tone 

 

"Megatron may be a Decepticon but he is also a Cybertronian. One of our people, in our ever dwindling race. I will not allow factions to sway my judgements. If a Cybertronian seeks my help then I will provide it for I am my people's Prime. Is that clear?" 

 

Ratchet knew there was no way out of this. 

 

When Prime put his mind to something he never gave up. It was a good quality at times....

 

Ratchet put a servo up in surrender and let out an annoyed huff.

 

"Fine, send me the coordinates via comm and let me get my medical kit ready."

 

Optimus was glad Ratchet agreed to help him without arguing further. 

 

~20 earth minutes later~

 

Megatron got both of Optimus's messages. He was relieved that Optimus was so willing to help him.

 

He would have replied back but he was trying to stay out of a stasis lock he might not wake up from.

 

He tried to look up when he heard the sound of a Ground bridge appearing.

 

He saw Optimus step out first with his medic following right behind him.

 

As soon as Ratchet saw Megatron's damaged body lying in his own pool of energon, he quickly went to repairing him.

 

Megatron couldn't meet Optimus's optics with his usual glare, bad enough his greatest arch enemy had to see him in such a weakened state. 

 

His faceplates heated up once he remembered that his interface array wasn't covered.

 

Optimus's spark sunk when he saw Megatron's beat up body. Certain pieces of plating looked like they were roughly ripped off. There were deep claw marks on his armor and his interface array was exposed. 

 

"Ratchet wouldn't it be more efficient if you repaired him in our medbay?" Optimus asked while walking around Megatron to figure out how he would carry him without further hurting him.

 

"EP, Ep, ep don't even think about touching him not until I stop his energon lines from leaking. He's lost a large amount of energon I'm surprised he's still online." Ratchet said as he wielded sensitive wiring. 

 

Optimus stood there, waiting patiently, and watched Ratchet work. 

 

"Now Megatron, I'm going to connect to your medical port and put you through forced recharge. I'll have you hooked up to my portable IV until I get you to our base. Alright?" Ratchet told Megatron as he unhooked a medical cable from his arm.

 

Megatron barely pulled off a nod but Ratchet understood. 

 

Ratchet then hooked his medical cable into Megatron's medical port in the back of his neck.

 

As soon as he heard the 'click' that meant they were connected, everything went dark moments after.

 

~Meanwhile on the Nemesis~

 

Soundwave had just returned from his search for Megatron. 

 

He and Laserbeak had thoroughly searched the whole perimeter. 

 

He found nothing. 

 

He only found those charred spots in the ground.

 

This only made Soundwave's worry more justified. 

 

Megatron must have been kidnapped either by Starscream or worse...MECH.

 

Soundwave wouldn't be surprised if the Seeker sided with those brutes just to overthrow Megatron. 

 

Starscream would do anything to fuel his hunger for power, this Soundwave knew all too well.

 

"Commander Soundwave, sir?" A Vehicon said

 

Soundwave turned away from the console and gave his full attention to the Vehicon.

 

The Vehicon shuffled a bit on his pedes obviously nervous. "Sir, Commander Arachnid told me to give you this datapad. It's the status of the energon deposit she searched earlier before you left."

 

Soundwave took the datapad and nodded he then turned back to his console. 

 

He scrolled quickly through the report and noticed she sent a squadron of all Eradicon warrior's to the site? 

 

Why didn't she also send any Vehicon miners to the site?

 

Before he could further question the report,  Starscream's face appeared on the screen, it was a live message feed this time.

 

"Why hello Soundwave I bet your wondering where Megatron is? Aren't you?" Starscream said 

 

~Back at the Autobot base~

 

Optimus Prime had comm linked all of Team Prime to try to avoid the medbay unless it was an emergency.

 

He had to unfortunately tell a small fib in order to keep the peace.

 

He'd told them it was due to sensitive repairs on the ground bridge that they should try to avoid the medbay.

 

He didn't need his teammates angered that there leader had taken in the enemy and attempted to heal said enemy.

 

Megatron was still in recharge on a real IV instead of the mobile one Ratchet used.

 

Ratchet had been working on Megatron almost all morning.

 

Ratchet said he had successfully fixed all the sensitive wiring in his neck, he had also fixed Megatron's interface armor.

 

As Ratchet finished checking Megatron's vital statistics he looked up at Optimus and said "I've done all I can he should be fine physically after a good recharge. We'll have to leave the rest to his self repair due to my lack of resources..."

 

Optimus could clearly hear the disappointment in his old friends voice. Even when helping the enemy he still felt bad for not doing all he can for his patients. "You've done more than I could ask for old friend and for that I Thank you." 

 

Ratchet huffed at that. "Now how are YOU going to explain this to the others?"

 

Now that was a good question how was he going to explain this to the others!?

 

He couldn't keep them away from the medbay forever plus there human friends would be here soon. 

 

They'd get suspicious in a matter of time but he wanted to wait until Megatron was well and awake to hear what exactly happened to him. 

 

He was also worried that he knew all too well what happened to Megatron but prayed to Primus to prove him wrong. 

 

As Ratchet said he was 'physically' fine not mentally. 

 

Megatron might not be ready to face others in this state, he wanted Megatron to feel safe here.

 

"Ratchet can he be moved to another room?" Optimus asked

 

"Yes why?" Ratchet asked He was very suspicious of the question. 

 

"I think it'd be best if we moved him to a private room such as my quarters-" 

 

"No no no and NO it's bad enough he's in our base!" Ratchet yelled with an irritated tone. 

 

"Ratchet I understand that your concerned of my safety, but I'm more worried about Megatron's safety and wellbeing. I don't want him to feel unsafe when he wakes." Optimus turned towards Ratchet he was still staring at Megatron. 

 

"I'd rather not continue lying to my teammates about avoiding the medbay. After I talk with Megatron I will try to figure out how to properly explain this to everyone."

 

Ratchet didn't want to admit it but Optimus did have a point.

 

Ratchet being the one repairing Megatron knew all too well what happened to him. He knew that type of experience could traumatize even the mightiest of mechs.

 

He knew Optimus was just trying to keep things calm in the base til he knew the whole story which was indeed a smart move for the team's wellbeing along with the patients wellbeing too. 

 

He also knew Optimus's quarters were only opened with his passcode so no one could get in therefore the patient was most likely safer there then in the open in the medbay. 

 

Ratchet put his servos on his hip joints and looked up at Optimus. 

 

"Fine! Let me get him unhooked from the medical cables but I'm not leaving this medbay with him without a few tranquilizers just in case!"

 

"Whatever makes you comfortable, old friend." Optimus said with amusement in his tone.

 

Luckily for Optimus and Ratchet the other members of Team Prime were out on there daily patrols and wouldn't be back for a good while.

 

Which made it easier to move Megatron down the hallway to Optimus's berthroom. 

 

After Optimus gently laid Megatron down on his berth, Ratchet double checked his vital statistics just in case the move affected any wieldings.

 

Ratchet took a cube of energon out of his subspace compartment and placed it on Optimus's work desk.

 

"Make sure he drinks that when he wakes up. The IV got him to a steady level of energy but he needs to get some energon down manually." Ratchet said

 

"Alright Ratchet Thank you." Optimus said

 

After Ratchet made sure everything was alright, Ratchet went off to his berthroom for a well deserved recharge. 

 

After the door slid closed Optimus heard a shuffling noise, he turned around to see Megatron had turned on his left side.

 

Optimus went over to the corner where he had a few boxes of personal things and datapads from Cybertron. 

 

He pulled a large blue blanket out of one of the boxes. 

 

He had gotten this fabric eons ago while he was traveling on the Ark. 

 

He unfolded it and placed it over Megatron, he squirmed a bit under it but then stilled under it.

 

Optimus couldn't help but smile at the sight.

 

He decided he should probably get some rest as well, he'd have to do alot of explaining later.

 

He sat down on the other side of the room and leaned against the wall.

 

He had to figure out how to explain this to the rest of his team. 

 

He knew Bulkhead and Bumblebee probably wouldn't make too much noise over the situation.

 

It was Arcee he was most worried about. Her inability to let slights and irritations go unanswered was worrisome. 

 

He knew the children would find out sooner or later most likely through there guardians. 

 

He certainly was not looking forward to explaining the situation to Agent Fowler.

 

Optimus let out a tired ex-vent and slowly fell into recharge. 

 

To be continued~! 

 


	5. Chp 4: Encounters packed full of drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is not pleased. Not at all.

Optimus found himself in front of The Council when he opened his optics.

 

'How did I get here!?' he thought

 

He saw Megatronus next to him with his beautiful blue optics they were slowly turning red with rage.

 

Megatronus walked away from his side.

 

"Wait Megatronus I'm Sorry!!" Optimus screamed

 

He wanted to follow Megatronus but his pedes wouldn't move.

 

After Megatronus had walked out the doors of The council room, everything went dark.

 

Optimus quickly awoke from recharge and onlined his optics with a gasp.

 

After calming himself down, he looked at Megatron who was still soundly resting in recharge. 

 

Optimus had to stretch a bit, he was stiff from recharging on the floor.

 

He checked the time it was almost 4 o'clock pm, the children where probably already here by now.

 

As he left his berthroom he made sure it was locked.

 

He decided he'd go for a drive after greeting the children. 

 

He had alot of thinking to do.

 

~Back at the Nemesis~

 

Soundwave knew that Starscream most likely knew where Megatron was so he decided to speak with the Seeker.

 

Knockout, Breakdown, and Arachnid were standing right behind Soundwave. 

 

"Affirmative" Soundwave said in his own voice

 

A few gasps of surprises could be heard behind him. Soundwave rarely used his real voice. 

 

"Glad I have your attention Soundwave." Starscream said 

 

"I have defeated Megatron and as of now I am Lord Starscream leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream said with joy.

 

"Query: Does Starscream have proof of his defeat?" Soundwave said

 

"Why Yes, yes I do. I know Megatron is never so easily defeated but this time. I know without a doubt he is gone."

 

A video replaced Starscream's face on the screen. 

 

Soundwave saw Megatron on his knees, chained servos behind his back. He looked in pretty bad shape. 

 

As the video got to the part where Megatron licked up the energon, Soundwave was rumbling with rage.

 

In others optics Soundwave looked still, unmoving, and unaffected by the footage. 

 

But in reality he was very much affected. This was the mech he swore loyalty to, the mech he respected since the Gladiatorial days of his life cycle.

 

To see him in that state broke his spark.

 

His spark lurched when he heard Megatron's pained screams as his own wires and armor were brutally ripped off.

 

That wretched seeker maniacally laughing in the process.

 

"And here's the best part!" Starscream said over the video. 

 

Soundwave looked in utter horror at the scene.

 

Starscream had his missile launcher up against Megatron's spark chamber. He knew all to well those missiles were dangerous in such close proximity. 

 

"Farewell Megatron, May you rust in peace!" The Starscream in the video said.

 

There was only smoke filling the screen for a few moments. 

 

Then he heard Megatron's large frame fall to the ground. 

 

As the smoke cleared from the video, he saw his leader's lifeless frame on the floor.

 

The video footage then stopped there.

 

"Is that enough proof for you Soundwave?" Starscream said while chuckling. 

 

Soundwave said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Starscream had defeated Megatron both physically and in troop morale.

 

Even if Megatron somehow returned, none of the troops or commander's excluding himself would have the same respect of him.

 

"I'll send you my coordinates so you may send a ground bridge for your new leader. I expect a warm welcome." Starscream said

 

Soundwave hesitantly complied and sent a ground bridge for Starscream.

 

He unfortunately had to except Starscream as there leader, for now.

 

~

 

Megatron was in the dark.

 

He couldn't move he was...chained down!

 

A voice in the back of his processor was yelling "NO! NO Not again!"

 

Megatron struggled in the chains trying his hardest to break free.

 

Then he heard familiar footsteps.

 

They were slowly getting louder, closer.

 

He started to panic.

 

He shuttered his optics and trembled. 

 

"N-no Leave me alone!" he screamed while still struggling in the chains.

 

"Megatron. Megatron!" a voice said.

 

Someone was shaking him. 

 

"Megatron!" the voice said again.

 

Megatron onlined his optics expecting to see Starscream but instead he saw...Optimus in a lightly lit up room, he looked worried.

 

'Was it all a....dream?' he thought.

 

Optimus had just come back from patrolling. He decided to go to his berthroom to check on Megatron. 

 

When he got in his room, Megatron was still in recharge lying on his back this time, squirming a bit in his sleep.

 

As he walked over to his personal things to the side of the room to get a datapad to read. Megatron suddenly screamed "N-no Leave me alone!" 

 

Optimus ran over to Megatron grabbing him by the shoulders, and yelling his name trying to wake him up. 

 

When Megatron finally woke up, he looked terrified and confused. His field reflected the emotions in his face. 

 

They stared at each other for awhile until Megatron pushed Optimus away from him.

 

Optimus took two steps back. 

 

Optimus could feel the fear and anxiety overflowing through Megatron's field, he conveyed calmness and reassurance through his field in hopes of calming Megatron down.

 

When Optimus saw that Megatron had calmed down a bit, he took one step forward.

 

"It's alright your safe here. No one's going to hurt you." Optimus said his voice low and calm.

 

Optimus slowly picked up the cube of energon on his desk, he noticed Megatron had not taken his optics off him.

 

"Here, Ratchet said you needed to drink this when you woke up." Optimus said as he slowly placed the cube on the berth.

 

Megatron took the cube, he looked at it for a moment then slowly drank it.

 

"If you don't mind me asking." Optimus hesitated for a second thinking that he should wait and ask later.

 

But then he thought it'd be better to get the question out of the way now and get the answers later if he didn't feel like talking now.

 

"Megatron can you tell me what happened to you? You don't have to tell me now though. You can tell me whenever your ready." 

 

Megatron nodded not looking up at the Prime at all.

 

Optimus wanted to tell Megatron that 'Everything would be alright' but that would be a lie.

 

Things wouldn't be alright for him for a long time.

 

Optimus wished he could fix this and make all Megatron's pain go away, but he couldn't. 

 

He could only be there to try and comfort him.

 

"Optimus..." Megatron said with a little static in his voice.

 

Optimus looked at Megatron. "Yes?"

 

After Megatron reset his vocaliser he said. "The only thing you need to know is that my Second In Command Starscream defeated me for Leadership of the Decepticons. I was severely damaged from that fight, That's it."

 

He knew that wasn't all that happened but it was enough to go by for his explanation, he wasn't going to pester Megatron for the details. 

 

He'd have to accept the reality of what really happened over time. 

 

"Alright." That's all Optimus said that's all he could say.

 

"You can stay here at our base as long as you like til you figure out what you want to do. I'm going to have to brief my team about your presence here. So I'll be back later, if you need anything just comm me or Ratchet." Optimus added

 

Optimus then left the room knowing the mech probably wanted some time alone.

 

Now he had to inform everyone of his presence here.

 

Primus help him...this was going to be a long evening....

 

~Meanwhile on the Nemesis~

 

To say Soundwave was upset was an understatement. 

 

He was Furious, upset, and ready to kill somebody especially a certain seeker.

 

Something in his processor told him to go with Megatron or at least send Laserbeak to watch over him. 

 

He knew that damned Seeker was nothing but trouble.

 

When that Seeker came aboard the Nemesis, he had pulled Soundwave aside in a private meeting room and showed him the horrifying footage of his leader being raped by Starscream himself. 

 

He told Soundwave if he wasn't loyal to his new leader, he'd show it to the whole Decepticon army further ruining his leader's already damaged reputation. 

 

Soundwave's field flickered with agitation, anger with a swirl of bloodlust as he walked to his quarters and he didn't care if others felt it. 

 

Vehicon's and Eradicon's alike scurried from Soundwave because they did not want to be his punching bags if he decided to snap.

 

Soundwave wanted to get back at that seeker very badly. 

 

And the fact the fraggin' seeker was gloating about what he did to there leader only fueled his rage and want of vengeance!

 

'Be a shame if he "accidentally" bridged the Seeker to an active volcano' he thought devilishly~

 

When Soundwave finally got inside his quarters he slumped on his berth.

 

Laserbeak sent reassurance and the same want for revenge through there symbiote bond.

 

Soundwave let Laserbeak eject and perch herself on the top of the berth.

 

As Soundwave laid down for his few hours of recharge, he hoped his leader was alright.

 

~Let's see how Optimus is doing~

 

Optimus had waited to tell the other Autobots until they returned from taking the children home.

 

Optimus had just finished explaining the situation to the rest of the Autobots.

 

To his surprise no one yelled just yet, they all just stared at him with shocked expressions.

 

Optimus reset his vocaliser and continued "So I would like all of you to not threaten or harm him in any way unless it is absolutely necessary."

 

It was terribly silent. 

 

Then Bulkhead broke the silence. "So Megatron's right here right now in your room!!!??" Bulkhead said this while moving his servos up and down.

 

"Yes, he's currently rest-" 

 

"Why is he in your room!!!???" Arcee yelled cutting off Optimus mid-sentence

 

Was that the only thing they heard him say? 

 

"Matter of fact why in the name of Unicron would you help Megatron of all Cybertronians!!!?? He's killed so many of our brethren and even killed our very home planet!!! You should have scraped him when you had the chance!!!" Arcee yelled her field flickered with irritation and hate

 

"Arcee!" Optimus raised his voice "Megatron one of my people came to me for help and as I told Ratchet. I will not deny my fellow Cybertronians when they are in need of me. No matter who they are!" Optimus said letting a bit of irritation show.

 

"Ratchet you must be against this too aren't you!?" Arcee asked

 

Ratchet was leaning on a wall on the far side of the room. "I'm against it but I'm going to trust Optimus with his decision as should you." He said sternly.

 

Arcee looked at Ratchet in disbelief. 

 

Bumblebee finally found his vocaliser. He was rather shocked by the news.

 

"Will he be joining the Autobots then?" Bumblebee asked in various whirs and beeps.

 

"I do not know yet he hasn't made his decision on what to do yet." Optimus said 

 

He was glad Bumblebee wasn't yelling or angry with his decision. 

 

"So what now where supposed to work together with our greatest enemy that tried to deactivate us not too long ago." Arcee said sarcastically

 

Optimus quietly sighed. "Arcee I do not expect you all to forgive him overnight. I only ask you refrain from harming him here while he heals. That is all." 

 

Arcee looked as if she wanted to say something else but opted not to.

 

Arcee stomped off to her berthroom, the others just walked back to there rooms as usual. 

 

Ratchet walked away from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Optimus. "Well that went well." Ratchet said as he crossed his servos over his chest.

 

"Let's hope my talk with Agent Fowler goes a bit better." Optimus said as he typed on the console.

 

Agent Fowler's picture came up on the screen.

 

It rang twice until Fowler answered. 

 

"What is it Prime?" Agent Fowler said 

 

"I wish to speak with you about the recent events at our base, Agent Fowler." Optimus said calmly

 

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." Fowler said before he hung up.

 

Optimus was not looking forward to his talk with Agent Fowler. 

 

This was going to be a long driving session with Agent Fowler...Optimus thought to himself. 

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Bumblebee's text speech will be in BOLD cause I'm too lazy to write the whirs and beeps. xD
> 
> Thank Primus he'll be able to talk in the sequel to TFP! :3
> 
> ● I always imagined Soundwave probably thought alot to himself since he was so silent. 
> 
> ● I hope the characters don't sound too OOC.
> 
> ● I also noticed the 4/4 chp thing not sure what you call it but I changed it to 4/?? So you know there will be more chps and that I have no idea how many chps this story will be! XD
> 
> ok bye Thanks for Reading again. Love ya Reader~! :3


	6. Chp 5: Not a moment of hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets acquainted with his new surroundings.

As Optimus was awaiting Agent Fowler, Ratchet had detected an energy signature of an ancient data cylinder containing knowledge of Cybertronian society. 

 

"Ratchet please inform Agent Fowler we will have our discussion once I return." Optimus said as he put his servos up to his left audio.

 

"Autobots make haste for the medbay we have a mission, Bulkhead will stay behind for backup." 

 

The Autobots quickly ran to the medbay.

 

Before they knew it they were already on the other side of the Ground bridge fighting the Decepticons over the Data Cylinder. 

 

Bulkhead was sitting with Miko watching a Monster truck rally as he awaited the others. 

 

Jack was at work at the moment, and Raf was in Bumblebee's quarters on his laptop.

 

Megatron was sitting up in the lightly lit up room, he looked around the room.

 

It wasn't as big as his old quarters on the Nemesis but it was big enough for Optimus he supposed. 

 

He had looked through most of Prime's things already.

 

There was nothing of interest really, a few trinkets from other planets, datapads of Cybertronian history/stories/etc.

 

Megatron couldn't help but laugh a little out loud. 'That's the one part of Orion Pax that will never leave Optimus Prime. His love for datapads and reading.' Megatron thought to himself. 

 

As Megatron skimmed through one of the datapads, he heard quite a bit of a commotion outside the room.

 

'The Autobots most likely detected an Energon deposit. They were probably low on rations since the Decepticons mined most of the deposits on this planet.' He thought

 

As things finally quieted down, Megatron decided to go look around the base a bit thinking the base was empty excluding Ratchet. 

 

Might as well get better acquainted with his new surroundings since he'd be here a while. He thought as he exited Optimus's quarters. 

 

The hallways were pretty narrow but they were big enough to navigate, there was actually more space then he had expected in this base.

 

It just seemed small and cramped. 

 

He walked down the hallways looking through some open doors, he decided to stay away from the other's quarters, he then finally found himself at what he guessed was a rec room?

 

It was bigger then the berthroom's, it had a few large crates most likely to sit on in there and an energon dispenser. 

 

That was it.

 

This was the base he had searched for many months as the former Decepticon leader.

 

Out of nowhere he felt a weird sensation in his spark.

 

"What the pit was that?" he thought out loud. 

 

It was an indescribable feeling it felt as if...something was moving? 

 

He then felt something touch his pede.

 

He made a really un-mech like sound and put a servo over his chest when he felt whatever touched his pede.

 

He stayed completely still just in case whatever touched him had a weapon, he knew all too well Arcee was quite trigger happy when it came to her enemies. 

 

"S-sorry I didn't mean to startle you...." said a somewhat familiar voice.

 

Megatron looked down where the voice had originated. 

 

He saw a very small human child.

 

'oh it's just one of the Autobots humans...' Megatron thought with relief.

 

The little human had moved from his pede to the front of him, it was staring up at him, examining him.

 

"So your Megatron?" The little human finally said after staring up at Megatron for a good minute.

 

Megatron nodded.

 

He was quite surprised the small human came up to him. He had expected all the humans would try there best to avoid him at all costs out of fear.

 

"Well Hi, I'm Raf you probably don't remember me. Do you?" The human called Raf said.

 

"No unfortunately I do not." Megatron said as he looked down at the small human. 

 

"That's ok. I'm Bumblebee's partner, you took over his mind to revive yourself...." Raf said as he lowered his head.

 

Megatron had almost forgotten about that, that was when he was in a coma - stasis lock in order to stay alive. He had used the scouts body to revive himself with a shard of Dark energon. 

 

"But that's all water under the bridge now. Me and Bee forgive you. Well Bee's still trying to forgive you but he has no ill intentions against you." Raf said with a small smile.

 

'This little human is strange...' Megatron thought to himself. He sort of reminded him of Orion, innocent, easily forgiving and open to giving others a "second chance".

 

But there was one thing Raf said that Megatron didn't quite understand. 

 

"Water under the bridge?" Megatron asked puzzled by the saying. 

 

"It's a human saying that means something that has happened and can't be changed but must be accepted, forgiven or forgotten." Raf said

 

"Oh that's a very interesting saying I suppose." Megatron said

 

He didn't really understand how water under a bridge could hold such a meaning, but he didn't want to question it any further. 

 

"Bumblebee told me you were badly damaged and resting in Optimus's room. I'm guessing Ratchet fixed you up?" Raf said as he tilted his head.

 

"Yes to both of your questions, Ratchet did repair me quite well." Megatron said as he looked at his armor. Looked good as new!

 

"Since you can't return to the Decepticons, are you going to join the Autobots?" Raf asked his voice was low, it sounded like a whisper. 

 

That was a good question Megatron didn't have the answer to yet.

 

He definitely wanted to extinguish Starscream's spark for what he did to him, but he wasn't sure how he wanted to go about it.

 

He could align himself with the Autobots, they did indeed rescue him when he was in need.

 

And it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, he could go back into space maybe look for any Cybertronians out there and build a refugee army against Starscream.

 

He still wasn't really sure.

 

After a good moment Megatron finally answered Raf. "I'm not too sure at the moment, I might consider it."

 

"Well I hope you do the Autobots could always use an extra bot." Raf said rather cheerfully. 

 

Megatron couldn't agree more with Raf the Autobots certainly could use extra servos in there small army of five. Yes they held there ground even against hundreds of his Vehicon/Eradicon troops but the more bots the better.

 

"Plus I wouldn't mind having you around. We haven't had a new face around the base since Wheeljack came here." Raf added.

 

Those words were a bit comforting to Megatron to think a little human that barely knew him besides whatever horror stories the other Autobots most likely told him was welcoming him into the team.

 

"I suppose I wouldn't mind having you around for company either." Megatron said with pure honesty. 

 

Before Raf could answer there was a loud noise that went "THHHRRRAAAAANGGG!!"

 

Megatron turned his head at the door then back to Raf. "What in the name of Unicron was that?" Megatron asked a bit worried about what made that noise.

 

"That. was Miko." Raf answered

 

"Miko?" Megatron said rather confused

 

"You'll meet her later." Raf said while laughing.

 

Before Megatron could ask what was so funny, Ratchet had walked in.

 

"What are you doing out here!? You should be resting!" Ratchet yelled in an irritated voice.

 

"I was just-" before Megatron could even continue the Medic but a servo up.

 

"Ep, ep, ep I don't want to hear it! You get back to that berth and rest right now!" Ratchet said sternly.

 

Megatron put his servos up in defeat "Alright. Raf it was a pleasure chatting with you." and with that he left back to Optimus's berthroom. 

 

"Ok bye!" Raf said as he waved goodbye. 

 

Ratchet hadn't even noticed Rafael was there, he had forgotten he was still in the base.

 

"Rafael are you...alright?" Ratchet asked.

 

He was a bit worried the boy would be strongly against Megatron's presence here especially after he took over Bumblebee's body.

 

"Yea Ratchet I'm fine. Don't worry Megatron didn't harm me, we just had a little friendly conversation." Raf said reassuringly. 

 

~To the skies~

 

Agent Fowler was flying threw the clear, cool skies of Jasper, Nevada in his Huey helicopter towards the Autobots secret base. 

 

It was pretty late in the evening and the sun was setting covering the desert in a beautiful blanket of orange and yellow.

 

Even though Fowler was surrounded by a beautiful atmosphere he wasn't feeling calm or tranquil. He felt the exact opposite, Prime rarely called to talk to him about the ongoings in there base.

 

Fowler was praying it wasn't anything to serious. It was hard enough trying to convince the U.S. Military that the Autobots meant no harm to the human race.

 

As he landed his Huey helicopter on the landing dock on top of the base, he fixed up his suit. 

 

Man was he glad Ratchet modified his aerial transports so he could fly comfortably. 

 

As soon as he exited the Elevator he yelled "PRIME!!" to his surprise Prime was right to the far left of the room with his mask on.

 

"Yes Agent Fowler I'm here we'll be taking our conversation on the road." Optimus said calmly before he transformed into his vehicular mode.

 

"Alright then." Fowler said as he shrugged and walked down the steps towards Optimus. 

 

Optimus opened the driver's seat door for Agent Fowler. 

 

Out of complete habit Fowler took a hold of the steering wheel. 

 

"Ah-ah, no need, Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving." Optimus said. 

 

" Oh. Sorry Prime..." Agent Fowler said while buckling up his seat belt, he knew Prime wouldn't move if he didn't have it on.

 

"It's alright Agent Fowler." said Optimus as he drove out of the base.

 

They had driven about 40 miles from the base, they were both rather quiet. 

 

Until Optimus finally broke the silence by saying "Agent Fowler before I tell you what has transpired as of late in our base, I would like it if you kept an open mind."

 

Now Agent Fowler just felt plain out nervous "What is it Prime? You found a cat and want to keep it?" Agent Fowler said 

 

"No Agent Fowler I fear this will be more complicated than housing such a small organic creature." Optimus said after he quickly searched exactly what a 'Cat' was.

 

"Alright Prime spill the beans. What's going on?" Fowler said as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the seat.

 

Optimus explained the situation to Agent Fowler, telling him everything besides the few details of Megatron's medical scans due to Medical privacy regulations.

 

Even though those regulations only applied to a trinemate, sibling or conjunx endura, he applied it to himself as an old friend to Megatron. 

 

"So your telling me the con you've been trying to destroy all this time is now resting in your room!?" Agent Fowler said as he put a hand to his forehead. 

 

Agent Fowler let out an irritated sigh. 

 

"Agent Fowler I know your probably upset with my decision, but as I told the Autobots, Megatron is Cybertronian one of my people in our ever dwindling race. Yes he has done much wrong in his life cycle, but every being deserves a second chance at a better life. I do not wish to see another one of my people die." Optimus said his voice was more quiet then usual at that last sentence. 

 

Fowler couldn't help but feel sorry for the big guy having to see his race kill each other for millions of years or even more, watching the population of his race dwindling before his very eyes. 

 

"Prime you can't blame yourself for Megatron's mistakes, this whole war is his fault! Right!?" Agent Fowler said

 

"No Agent Fowler this war is not just Megatron's fault it is also mine. As I am one of the many higher caste Cybertronians, I could have helped the lower castes. As a Prime I am a leader to all my people be they lower or higher caste. This war is as much my fault as it is Megatron's." Optimus said. 

 

Agent Fowler knew there was alot of things he didn't understand about the bots, he had never truly asked or wondered til now why they were exactly at war or what started this war. All he knew was that they were fighting the cons. That's it.

 

"So what does this mean for the other cons?" Agent Fowler asked trying to change the subject. He kind of felt like Prime wasn't too comfortable talking about 'who exactly started the war'

 

In all honesty he wasn't too comfortable talking about it either.

 

"As Megatron said Starscream fought him for the leadership of the Decepticons therefore Starscream is currently the new leader of the Decepticons." Optimus said

 

"As such Megatron has no where else to go, the Decepticons presume he is most likely offline." Optimus added after a moment. 

 

"So what Megatron's going to join the Autobots now and play nice-nice with the humans and the other bots!?" Agent Fowler said as he looked out the window.

 

"I do not know yet unfortunately Megatron is still recovering. I will inform you of what he decides to do." Optimus said ignoring Fowler's obvious sarcasm. 

 

"How am I going to explain this to my superiors..." Fowler said as he leaned against the window and let out a tired sigh.

 

"I would advise waiting until Megatron has made his decision wether to stay or leave the planet in order to avoid confusion among your superiors." Optimus advised.

 

"I guess your right Prime. Is there anything else I should know?" Fowler said. 

 

It was really dark outside, but the stars above shone brightly in the night sky. The moon was full illuminating the cool desert of Jasper. 

 

After a moment Optimus finally said "No that is all for now unless you'd like me to brief you on today's mission we went on?" Optimus asked polite as ever.

 

Agent Fowler chuckled "Why not? Not like I got anything better to do tonight."

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● This chapter takes place in the episode "T.M.I"
> 
> ● I quoted Optimus from the episode "Convoy"
> 
> ● The Medical privacy regulations came from "The quality of Mercy" series. I thought it was very appropriate in this situation. It also heavily inspired the way I wrote Optimus in this chapter.


	7. Chp 6: Just let me know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famine among the Autobots, is there enough for everyone?

Megatron was laying on Optimus's berth. Thinking. 

 

He didn't really feel like doing anything else especially after he had purged his poor tanks out in a bucket in the room but an hour ago.

 

He really needed to see the Medic later about that...

 

He didn't really want to recharge either after yesterday's 'event' when Optimus had to wake him up from his nightmare. 

 

Megatron's faceplates flushed a bit. He couldn't believe his greatest arch enemy had worried about him so much.

 

But at the same time he wasn't surprised by Optimus's reaction, he was always an overly caring mech.

 

Then Megatron remembered Prime's servos on his shoulders. That protective grip he hadn't felt in a millennia. 

 

Even though he felt anxiety and fear he also felt a little safe when looking into those blue optics of his...

 

Wait? Why would he feel safe with a mech that's been trying to kill him for so long!? A mech he wanted dead not even a week ago!

 

"Stupid Prime..." Megatron mumbled to himself. 

 

Trying to take his mind off Prime, he started thinking about what he was going to do.

 

He couldn't stay in Optimus's room forever, he was too active to stay idle.

 

He remembered his chat with Raf when he asked if he'd join the Autobots, when he thought of going back out into space to make a refugee army. 

 

After some consideration and thinking through he opted on that idea, he didn't have sufficient fuel for travel like that this time. Plus there was no guarantee any refugee Cybertronians would even bother joining him. 

 

Yes there was a possibility of finding a stranded or lost Decepticon out there but the same went for Autobots to be out there as well. He knew no self respecting Autobot would join him. They'd most likely try to attack him.

 

Then the nuetrals....those cowards wouldn't join him especially if they had a comfortable life with no war and no worries. 

 

There was always the choice of going solo like Starscream did, he could most likely fair better then Starscream did out there. 

 

Just the thought of that seeker made his armor crawl.

 

He quickly changed the topic to calm himself. 

 

But then again being with a team was safer especially with that organization called MECH out there.

 

Megatron's not saying he's afraid of those little fleshbags, he'd just rather be careful. That's all.

 

So that only left one option join the Autobots. 

 

He'd have to follow Prime's orders, deal with those other fleshbags they worked with, and try to work with the other Autobots that most likely wanted to rip out his spark.

 

But fighting off the other Autobots sounded better then his other two plans.

 

He knew all too well Optimus wasn't going to tolerate bickering in his army, so the fights would probably only be verbal at best.

 

Megatron ex-vented tiredly. 

 

Who would of thought Megatron Leader of the Decepticons would ever consider becoming an Autobot.

 

But he had no choice he had no pride left to put aside now, he was no longer Leader of the Decepticons he was just Megatron now.

 

"I suppose all that's left is to tell Prime my decision." Megatron said out loud. 

 

Megatron felt hungry yet again, it seemed like he was always hungry.

 

~Currently at the Medbay~

 

Ratchet was currently analyzing the synthetic energon that he had finally created.

 

Yes the formula was still incomplete but he still managed to create some.

 

Ratchet had worked diligently on the formula, it would certainly help the Autobots greatly if he completed the formula. 

 

Miko and Jack where not present it was only he and Raf in the medbay.

 

"hmm, surprisingly stable..." Ratchet hummed to himself as he continued to analyze the Synthetic energon.

 

"Hey Ratchet! Is that Synthetic energon?" Raf said curiously.

 

"Well..yes..." Ratchet said he was rather surprised the young human knew what he was working with.

 

"In fact I'm preparing to test a sample. I see that you've come with protective goggles." Ratchet said letting his tone mellow a bit.

 

"I can watch!?" Raf said clearly excited.

 

Ratchet chuckled at the humans excitement. 

 

"We just add some to this test engine." Ratchet said as he injected the machine with the Synthetic energon.

 

Both Ratchet and Raf watched the machine expectantly. 

 

After a few moments the engine started up.

 

"It works! Bee!-" Raf exclaimed excitingly.

 

"Ep, ep, ep! This iteration for the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition, or first aid...which is rather unfortunate since our own energon reserves are at an all time low..." Ratchet said rather glumly.

 

"Our severely outnumbered warrior's have been rapidly burning through our stockpile as of late. As the Decepticon army continues to run us rigid and grind us down...Natural energon is in such short supply on your planet and Megat- I mean The Decepticons seems to have there oily claws buried deep in all earth's deposits." Ratchet had to catch himself mid-sentence he was so used to mentioning Megatron's name when he was talking about the Decepticons. 

 

Ratchet then continued his explanation "But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form we can manufacturer all the energy we'll ever need."

 

An alarm had gone off. Pede steps could be heard coming towards the medbay.

 

The whole team was assembled in the medbay.

 

"More energon on the move." Arcee said.

 

"Again...?" Bulkhead said tiredly.  

 

"There recent activities suggest a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new energon deposits to mine. Autobots!-" 

 

"Optimus?" Ratchet said before his leader could finish his order to the team.

 

"If one of you comes back wounded this time well our energon reserves are nearly depleted." Ratchet gravely said.

 

"Understood. Activate the ground bridge. Autobots Roll out! " Optimus said.

 

And with that the team rolled through the ground bridge. 

 

Ratchet let out an an tired ex-vent. "Sometimes I wish I could do more..."

 

In a matter of moments, Ratchet had injected the Synthetic energon into himself. 

 

His optics turned green.

 

He dropped his injection tool to the floor.

 

Then he fell out.

 

Megatron heard the crash of glass that fell to the floor as he walked out the room and hurried to the medbay.

 

When he got there he found the medic sprawled on the floor with Raf on top of him yelling Ratchet's name to get him to online.

 

Megatron immediately went over to Ratchet and shook him a bit. "Hey old mech!? What happened?" He asked. 

 

He was a bit concerned for the medic, yes he was grouchy and somewhat annoying but the medic still helped him when he was in need.

 

"I don't know he just fell. RATCHET!! WAKE UP!" Raf exclaimed worried

 

Then after a few moments Ratchet slowly onlined his optics.

 

With a gruff sigh he slowly got up and said "How is it that such beings so small can be so loud?"

 

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf asked

 

"I'm fine I'm...more then fine. Ha, energy efficiency is up 30%, motor functions optimal." Ratchet said as he loosened up his arm joints and checked his scanner.

 

"Any words from the others?" Ratchet added after a moment.

 

Megatron noticed the broken injection tool on the floor, now he was no real scientist but he had a good guess on what the medic did.

 

"Ratchet what did you-" Before Megatron could finish his question he was interrupted by a transmission from Optimus. 

 

:Ratchet lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare a ground bridge.: Optimus said.

 

"I'm locked on. Arcee prepare to decelerate and return to base." Ratchet said. 

 

:Save it Ratchet. I'm too close!: Arcee exclaimed as she sped down the narrow canyon.

 

"Don't be a fool! Listen to your leader for once! You stubborn femme!" Ratchet yelled.

 

Arcee didn't answer Ratchet back, she only continued to chase down Breakdown and Knockout for that one cube of energon. 

 

Eradicon fliers were close on her tail as she chased those two, she swerved from left to right to dodge there aerial missiles. 

 

But the aerial assault was too much as one of the Eradicon's got a lucky shot and knocked her frame to the ground. 

 

She transformed into her bipedal mode to slow down from the impact. 

 

"Oh no She's damaged..." Ratchet gasped out. 

 

"I'll go out there and assist them." Megatron said as he walked towards the opening ground bridge. 

 

"Ep, ep, ep! No I don't think so! I haven't cleared you out yet so you stay here and man the ground bridge with Raf!" Ratchet said as he transformed and drove off into the bridge. 

 

Arcee was surrounded by Eradicon's as there weapons whirled to charge shots at her from all directions. 

 

Before any of the Eradicon's could react Ratchet had dropped from the ground bridge throwing one Eradicon at another. 

 

Ratchet continued his assault by slicing and kicking any Decepticon in his way.

 

"Ratchet?" Arcee said rather surprised as Ratchet pumbled a Eradicon into the ground. 

 

From afar Knockout and Breakdown were watching the showdown. 

 

"Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer." Knockout said.

 

"Well then I'll ring his bell." Breakdown said as he revved his engine. 

 

As Breakdown attempted to drive towards the 'ringer' the other Autobots had climbed over the fallen debris from early. 

 

"It'll have to wait!" Knockout said as he retreated.

 

As the Decepticon duo escaped Ratchet had just shoved his blade into an Eradicon throwing him on the Eradicon he destroyed earlier.

 

As Bumblebee helped Arcee up, Ratchet casually walked over to them as an Eradicon tried to be sneaky but utterly failed as Ratchet back fisted him when he got close. 

 

"Hoo Hah." Ratchet said with gusto!

 

Team Prime had just walked thtough the bridge back into there base.

 

"What happened?" Raf asked. 

 

"I only saw the gory aftermath but I heard the Doc was a onr bot wrecking machine!" Bulkhead said amusingly. 

 

"Alright what's your secret?" Arcee asked

 

"No secret. Just something I like to call Synth-En." Ratchet said as he tossed a casing of it to Arcee.

 

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was-" 

 

"Incomplete. Ha Not anymore." Ratchet interrupted

 

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy then I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead said as he passed the casing to Optimus.

 

"Ratchet I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." Optimus said. 

 

"Optimus you didn't see Ratchet out there he was in Overdrive we should all try this stuff." Arcee exclaimed. 

 

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation!" Bulkhead added.

 

"I agree that the initial results seem promising but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines not Cybertronians. Outnumbered though we may be old friend we need a warrior in the laboratory right now more then we need another in the field." Optimus explained. 

 

"Optimus." Megatron said after taking a sip of his cube he got after Ratchet left. 

 

Optimus looked up at Megatron "Yes Megatron?"

 

"What are you doing drinking up our Energon!?" Arcee shouted.

 

"Arcee." Optimus began.

 

"No Optimus we don't have enough resources to feed a con! Our warrior's need that more than a con who does nothing all day!" Arcee snarled. 

 

"Arcee that's enough! Can't you listen to your own leader for fraggin once!? And for your information he is recovering!" Ratchet yelled medical protocols starting up to defend his patient.

 

"Recovering from what!? Getting the slag beat out of him by Starscream! He's a con as soon as he recovers all he'll do is kill us when where of no use to him anymore!" Arcee yelled back. 

 

"That's Enough!" Optimus said his words laced with irritation.

 

Everyone went quiet.

 

The only thing that could be felt were the outstretched fields of mostly Ratchet and Arcee who's feilds swirled and mixed with anger, irritation, hate, and malice. 

 

The field that stood out to Optimus the most was Megatron's, for a moment it bursted with self consciousness, shame, and pain then his field retreated back tightly against his frame. 

 

"Megatron we shall speak in my quarters." Optimus said back in his calm tone.

 

"All right Prime." Megatron said with a nod as he started the walk down to Optimus's room. 

 

Ratchet and Arcee could be heard arguing yet again as they walked down the hall. 

 

As they entered the room Megatron sat down on the berth staring at his cube.

 

Optimus waited for Megatron to speak since he looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts. 

 

Megatron's field was still tightly shut.

 

"Optimus I've decided to join your team of Autobots." Megatron said his voice was abnormally low.

 

"That's excellent. I'm proud your willing to help out, but I want you to take things slow alright? There's no need to rush back into battle." Optimus said. 

 

Megatron huffed at Optimus's concern still not looking at him. "Take what slow? I'm fine Optimus, I'm not utterly useless you know."

 

"I didn't say you were useless, I'm only concerned about you." Optimus said

 

"I do not want your pitiful concern Prime." Megatron said with a low growl. 

 

"I know you do not but still...just let me know if you need anything please." Optimus wanted to say more but knew it would only irritate Megatron even more.

 

"I don't need anything from you Prime." Megatron said as he swirled his cube in a circular motion.

 

Optimus decided to change the subject for the better. "You can talk to Ratchet about getting your own quarters when your ready. We'll also have to get you aquainted with our human friends, Ratchet told me you talked with Rafael yesterday?"

 

"Ah yes the small human named Raf. I suppose you can say he gave me a welcome to the base." Megatron said as he sipped on his energon,savoring it's sweet taste.

 

"That's a good start." Optimus said as he sat down at his desk pulling out a datapad, he'd been standing the whole time. 

 

"I'd like you to first meet Agent Fowler if you do not mind?" Optimus asked politely.

 

"Why not, it's not like I have a choice. Your my....leader now I'll follow your orders..." Megatron was disgusted from hearing those words coming out of his vocaliser!

 

But it was true this was Prime's base and he was Leader here therefore he was in charge. All Megatron was now was a former threat that was now at Prime's beckoning. 

 

Optimus looked up rather surprised at Megatron. He couldn't believe those words where said!

 

"Megatron I do not want you to think you don't have a word in what you do here. This base is more than our base of operations, it is also our home. Please do not hesitate to tell me your judgements on any matters. I do not dictate your actions although I do not condone insubordination." Optimus said looking back at his datapad.

 

"Arcee is a prime example of that." Megatron said. 

 

Optimus let out an tired ex-vent. "Arcee is more open about her judgements than others. I must also apologize for her behavior towards you earlier, I will have a talk with her later today."

 

"There's no need. I could care less what that femme says." Megatron said as he finally finished his cube. 

 

"It does not matter if you don't care what she says. She was still out of line and I will not tolerate such behavior." Optimus said. 

 

"What ever calms your circuits Prime." Megatron chuckled lightly. 

 

It was eerily silent after that until Arcee commed Optimus. 

 

:Looks like the cons hit another vein. We need you at the Medbay now: 

 

:I will be there in a moment prepare the ground bridge.: Optimus commed back. 

 

Optimus turned to Megatron who was staring at his empty cube. "Megatron?"

 

"Hmm?" was all that Megatron said.

 

Optimus got up and walked towards Megatron softly grabbing the cube in his claws. 

 

Megatron almost flinched but held still. 

 

Megatron finally looked up at Prime, he had a slight trance of a smile on his faceplates. 

 

There servos barely touched as Optimus pulled the empty cube from Megatron, still smiling slightly he said "Please get some rest, old friend."

 

And with that he left the room leaving a very flabbergasted Megatron behind.

 

~Out in the field of an unknown desert~

 

Ratchet and the others were currently fighting for the rather small energon vein the Decepticons were currently mining.

 

As the battle endured, Ratchet noticed a lone Vehicon miner trying to escape from the battle. 

 

The Vehicon was a little ways ahead but Ratchet only picked up a fairly sized boulder and threw it at the Vehicon, temporarily immobilizing him.

 

The Vehicon groaned in pain his optical vision was a bit fuzzy. 

 

Before he could get up a pede stomped him back down to the ground. 

 

"What's the big rush!?" Ratchet said.

 

"Just trying to get as far as I can from the Autobot stink!" The Vehicon retorted. 

 

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him?" Ratchet asked

 

"Get melted wheel grinder!" The Vehicon said.

 

"Melted? Now there's a concept..." Ratchet said as he transformed his hand into a welder. 

 

"Now I won't ask you a second time. Where is Starscream?" Ratchet said as he lowered the welder to the Vehicon's face.

 

As Optimus and the other's took care of the last of the Vehicon's,  Optimus could here screams of distress from above the rocky Cliffside. 

 

As the team made there way up there cliff they saw Ratchet on top of a Vehicon, torturing him.

 

"That's all I know! REALLY!!" The Vehicon shouted after Ratchet finally stopped welding him.

 

His face was burned one half of his vision was smoking. The heat was too much for his circuits.

 

"Now was that so difficult?" Ratchet said as he transformed his hand into a blade, getting ready to finish the Vehicon. 

 

Optimus ran towards Ratchet, he was shocked his old friend would do such a thing! "Ratchet! What are you doing?" Optimus said his tone was stern and demanding. 

 

"Getting results. " Ratchet said as the Vehicon miner ran away holding his arm.

 

"And breaking protocol, that was a Decepticon miner, Servent class not warrior class." Optimus said

 

"Oh and let me guess, I'm just the medic." Ratchet said.

 

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted, it is what separates us from the Decepticons." Optimus said glaring down at his old friend. 

 

"Psst Ha! Is this really time for another lecture Optimus? You didn't just happen to learn the location of Starscream did you? Well I did! And do you know where there's raw energon ripe for the taking!? I do!" Ratchet shouted up at his leader as he put a servo over his chest. 

 

"Come on Ratchet calm it down." Bulkhead suggested getting in between Optimus and Ratchet.

 

"Calm is the last thing we need. Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The cons have a warship, an army, all this energon scouting. You think Starscream isn't gearing up for something big!? Where squandering our resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him NOW precisely where it hurts!" Ratchet exclaimed as he paced around.

 

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses..." Optimus looked down trepidation then continued "I will not endanger innocent human lives."

 

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours, just ask Cliffjumper oh I forgot he couldn't be here today!" Ratchet said while getting into Optimus's field. 

 

Optimus tried to keep his field calm but he couldn't help but exert some worry.

 

"That's it!" Arcee yelled as she tried to run at Ratchet only to get held back by Bulkhead.

 

"You know your problem Optimus? For such a big strong bot, your soft! You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance! Many chances in fact!" Ratchet said with irascibility. 

 

Optimus offlined his optics a moment, his field still struggling to uphold it's calm physique. 

 

"I'm afraid that the Synthetic energon has impaired your judgement old friend. I am confining you to base til further notice. Bumblebee bridge us back." Optimus said. 

 

Bulkhead released Arcee from his grip.

 

She was surprisingly quiet. 

 

With a tired ex-vent Ratchet gave in. "Fine..." he said as he walked through the ground bridge first.

 

As Bulkhead entered the bridge, Ratchet ran through the bridge tackling Bulkhead back at Optimus, who luckily caught him.

 

Before they knew it Ratchet transformed into his vehicular mode speeding off through the desert.

 

~Back at base~ 

 

Arcee was checking the console for Ratchet's signal. "Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates." Arcee said

 

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal!" Bulkhead added

 

"Keep trying! We've got to find Ratchet before he finds Starscream." Optimus said

 

~A few hours later back at the Energon vein~

 

The desert area was still covered in the giant metallic beings bodies and there spilled blood on the ground.

 

"Make sure you gather all there bodies" a voice said.

 

"Yes sir!" a bunch of men said in unison. 

 

"To think they'd just leave this precious technology out in the open, ripe for the taking." The voice said as he walked passed the bodies, analyzing them.

 

"Silas sir? One of the subjects are still barely alive." A faceless soilder said as he pointed his leader to said body.

 

Barely was an understatement. The thing looked like it's throat and face were brutally smashed. It only fidgeted it's claws every so often, it's visor was dimly lit.

 

"Don't worry we'll use your body parts efficiently." Silas said as he patted the metal being on it's head.

 

"There's a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology." Silas said. 

 

To be continued~! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE(S)/Other stuff:
> 
> • This chapter takes place in the episode "Stronger, Faster"
> 
> • That last line for Silas is a quote from "Convoy". It's one of my favorite quotes from him.
> 
> • I changed Optimus's text a bit when he was talking about not testing the Synth-En from "Autobot" to "Cybertronian" because well there all Cybertronians and when he said that it made me think 'So is it ok to test it on a Decepticon?' but that's probably just me nit picking things.
> 
> • I know this is pretty much the regular episode with a few changes but I thought the episode was beautifully executed. I really felt the Autobots where distressed and really in need of energon. And Ratchet's anger is actually understandable and really gets you to question Optimus's character.


	8. Chp 7: I pretended not to notice any of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, old faces and Synth-En. What could possibly go wrong?

The Decepticon miners dug rigorously through the cave, cutting huge chucks of unstable energon carefully into smaller pieces. 

 

"Hey Hightide come get these chunks of energon over here!" said a Vehicon miner.

 

Hightide didn't answer only leaned on the cargo holder a bit more.

 

The Vehicon walked over to Hightide and smacked him up against the helm. "Hightide would you quit your daydreaming and get to work!" he shouted.

 

"OW! Jeez Sky chill." Hightide said while rubbing the back of his helm.

 

"That's Skynight you dolt! Now get to work and stop slacking before we get into trouble!" Skynight the Vehicon said

 

"A'ight Sky." Hightide said pushing the cargo towards the chunks of energon Skynight had cut up for transport. 

 

"A'ight? You mean "Alright"? You really need to stop speaking that human slang. It makes you sound dumber than you already are. And stop calling me Sky, I don't call you High!" Skynight retorted. 

 

"Says the Vehicon who calls himself Skynight yet he can't fly. Later Sky! " Hightide said laughing as he pushed the Cargo to the transport. 

 

He could still hear his friend fuming from that last comment. 

 

As Hightide walked down the crevasse of the cave, he saw Breakdown with a Vehicon talking.

 

Something about extra arms and something that intrigues him.

 

'Meh Whatever' he thought as he continued downwards.

 

~

 

As Breakdown continued his conversation with the miner he was interrupted by a...whistle?

 

Ratchet strutted over to Breakdown and the Miner.

 

Breakdown put a servo up to the miner next to him. "I was wondering when you might show." Breakdown said. 

 

Ratchet smiled wickedly as his optics glowed even more green.

 

~

 

"You call yourself a scientist!? If you were really a scientist you'd be a disgrace to science itself! You were supposed to find a fresh energon source on this filthy planet!" Starscream said as he dusted off some dirt from his armor. 

 

How he despised this planet! Everything on it was dirty and filthy! The sooner they left this planet the better.

 

"I could have located a fresh energon source by now, I was a top scientist in Vos you know." Starscream boasted. 

 

Knockout rolled his optics. "Yes Commander Starscream I know you've told me a million times already."

 

"That is LORD Starscream, Knockout! Remember that!" Starscream yelled as he put a digit on Knockout's chest and got up in his face.

 

"Apologies Lord Starscream. Now as for the energon source, we got a little distracted by the new Autobot that attacked us." Knockout said closely watching Starscream's digit just in case it scratched his paint job. 

 

"A new Autobot you say? What did he look like?" Starscream asked in a astute tone.

 

Before Knockout could answer his Lord, Breakdown stumbled through the cave tunnel, but then his body was dropped.

 

"Hoo-Ha." Ratchet said as he took a pose.

 

"Well...uuuhhh That's him Commander!" Knockout said taking a few steps back.

 

"THAT IS LORD, KNOCKOUT, LORD!!!" Starscream yelled. 

 

Starscream then turned towards Ratchet servos clasped behind his back, wings heightened up to look threatening. 

 

"That's the Autobot that steered you back into retreat? Ha! That is the Autobot medic." Starscream said. 

 

"Oh no Starscream I am your Doctor of Doom." Ratchet said as he charged towards the Seeker.

 

Starscream dodged the punch Ratchet was about to deliver then he stabbed his claws deep into Ratchet's side.

 

Ratchet gasped in pain as Synthetic energon leaked from his wounds.

 

"He does seem a bit more energetic then I remember." Starscream said as he darkly chuckled. 

 

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knockout questioned. 

 

Starscream then pulled his claw out of Ratchet's side and let him drop to the ground.

 

"Here's a laboratory sample for you Doctor. Find out the properties of this chemical, if it can overcharge an old mech like him imagine how it could affect our troops!" Starscream said as he walked through the tunnel. 

 

"I will be up on the brig after I clean myself up. Don't screw up anything Knockout!" Starscream said. 

 

"Why of course Lord Starscream. I never disappoint." Knockout said as he got down on one knee towards Ratchet's body.

 

"uuughhhh Optimus....I've been a fool..." Ratchet said quietly to mostly himself as he continued to bleed Synthetic energon. 

 

~Back at the Autobot base!~

 

A signal had gone off on the Outpost console of the Autobot base.

 

"Optimus! Ratchet's signals been detected!" Arcee said

 

Optimus put a servo up to his audio. :Megatron, the team and I are going to rescue Ratchet, watch over the ground bridge controls.: 

 

:I'm on my way Prime.: Megatron commed back. 

 

Bumblebee had already started the ground bridge. "Let's go!" Bumblebee exclaimed in beeps and whirs.

 

"Autobots Roll out!" Optimus said as the whole team ran through the ground bridge.

 

The team already had there guns a blazing shooting at any Vehicon in there way.

 

Optimus punched a Vehicon so hard parts of it's armor flew off.

 

"Hightide!" Skynight yelled as he ran towards his friend. 

 

"Hightide hang in there alright!" Skynight said as he carried his friend to another one of the tunnels in the cave.

 

Hightide was damaged pretty bad but not severely, fortunately he was only in forced recharge. 

 

As he carried Hightide one of the Autobots got a shot on him in his back.

 

He hissed in pain as he was shot and fell on his unconscious friend barely making it to the other tunnel.

 

"H-Hightide p-please hang...in there..." Skynight said to his unconscious friend as he to fell into forced recharge.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Knockout had gathered a good amount of the Synthetic energon in a glass casing, slightly tapping it with his claws.

 

"Doctor to Doctor, I must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast about it when your gone." Knockout said as he transformed his arm into a saw.

 

"Which will happen in 3, 2,...." He was interrupted by the sound of gun fire.

 

"Scrap!" Knockout said. 

 

Ratchet took the distraction as a way to escape, he grabbed Knockout's saw and kicked him away causing Knockout to fall back and drop the Synth-En. 

 

Knockout quickly recovered though charging at the medic, but Ratchet got a grip on his throat keeping him from getting too close. 

 

The Vehicon warrior's tried to hold back the Autobots but failed in keeping them at bay.

 

Ratchet headbutted Knockout away from him barely keeping his footing.

 

Knockout then charged at him yet again only for Ratchet to move out of the way getting himself stuck in the cavern wall.

 

Ratchet walked over to the casing of Synth-En while holding his wound and picked it up.

 

Knockout laughed. "What are you going to do, drink it!?"

 

"No...I'm going to destroy it." Ratchet said as he threw the casing up against the cavern wall with the last bit of his strength. 

 

Ratchet fell into forced recharge still bleeding. 

 

"You idiot! Starscream will have my head for this!" Knockout snarled as he transformed and fled as the rest of the Autobots came in.

 

~It was late in the evening at the Autobot base~

 

Ratchet was hooked up to alot of medical equipment, resting.

 

He had lost alot of good and bad energon but he'd be fine.

 

Ratchet made it clear the Synthetic energon formula needed refining before it could be tested again on machines not Cybertronians. 

 

They had also gotten a much needed energon supply on there rescue mission, it was a very large amount that could keep them fueled for months.

 

With that out of the way the Autobot Leader decided to go up to the base's roof to watch the sun set.

 

He payed his condolences to Cliffjumper's grave before he sat on the edge of the roof's base. 

 

He usually came up here every now and then when he knew his team were all resting and well fueled.

 

It was beautiful, just as beautiful as Cybertron's sun.

 

It was slightly cloudy the sky mixing with different colors of purple, orange, yellow and many other colors.

 

The evening sun casting shadows on the large rock formations reminded Optimus of the tall buildings in Iacon.

 

Even though Optimus was in such a peaceful setting, he couldn't quite shake off what Ratchet had said to him at the Energon vein. 

 

"You know your problem Optimus? For such a big strong bot, your soft! You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance! Many chances in fact!" Ratchet's words echoed in his processor. 

 

'Was he really soft? Should he have terminated Megatron back then when he had a chance? Would things have been different if he had ordered a full scale assault back then!?' a voice in the back of his processor questioned

 

'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings' another voice in his processor stated. 

 

It was his motto since he first became Prime and always will be. . .but was there a flaw to it.

 

"Calm is the last thing we need. Calm is what lost us Cybertron!" Ratchet's words echoing again.

 

Did his methods really lose them Cybertron!?

 

The Prime let out an ex-vent and put his face in his servos. 

 

~

 

Megatron was now finishing up his cube as he walked into the medbay to check on Ratchet. 

 

He wasn't checking because he cared. He only wanted to know that there only medic was in good condition. That's all really.

 

He was expecting to see Optimus at the Medics side either that or he'd be typing at the console. 

 

But Prime wasn't there.

 

Ratchet was deeply in recharge still attached to the IV.

 

Megatron then remembered Prime telling him there was an elevator that leads up to the roof of the base. Maybe he was up there?

 

As the Elevator opened it revealed Prime slotched over himself, faceplates in his servos.

 

It was late in the evening the sun was close to the ground letting the black starry atmosphere above dominate the sky.

 

Megatron walked up to Prime tapping his shoulder.

 

Megatron noticed his field was filled with doubt and uncertainty. 

 

Prime jumped a little in surprise but then calmed when he saw it was only Megatron. 

 

"Well at least I know I'm still a bit intimidating." Megatron said as he laughed a little.

 

The wind started to blow a little whipping up some dirt in the air.

 

As Megatron sat down next to Prime, they were both awkwardly quiet. 

 

"So what are you doing out here?" Megatron said as he was fiddled about with his claws.

 

"Just thinking." Optimus said as he gazed at the stars.

 

"About what?" Megatron asked 

 

"About my leadership, my decisions, my beliefs. I'm beginning to question them, I'm beginning to think the loss of Cybertron was my fault." Optimus said as he continued to gaze at the stars with a sad expression. 

 

Megatron wasn't really expecting Prime to just outright tell him what he was thinking. He was expecting a 'Oh nothing to be concerned with. Are you alright? blah blah blah'

 

But to hear Optimus Prime say he was questioning himself was quite a surprise. The part of him blaming himself wasn't really shocking he always blamed himself. 

 

"No." Megatron said

 

"No?" Optimus asked rather puzzled by the statement. 

 

"No you shouldn't blame yourself for Cybertron's destruction. It was mine and many other's fault. We all took arms in the war on are planet. We all fought each other, destroyed the things we held close, the things we tried to protect." Megatron said 

 

"Do not blame yourself for other's mistakes. You are a very caring and strong mech. We cannot change the past, we can only learn from our past mistakes to prevent them from happening again." Megatron said looking up at Optimus. 

 

"It's like that human saying 'It's all water under the bridge now'." Megatron said slightly smiling.

 

"Water under the bridge?" Optimus asked giving Megatron a quizzical look.

 

"It means something that has happened and can't be changed but must be accepted, forgiven or forgotten, that's what Raf told me." Megatron said. 

 

Optimus thought about it for a moment then finally said "I suppose your right, although that certainly is a strange saying."

 

"Strange sayings from strange creatures." Megatron said. 

 

Optimus let a light chuckle escape his vocaliser. "I'm glad your learning from the humans, strange they might be but they do provide good advice from time to time."

 

Before Megatron could retort, a pretty strong gust of wind blasted against his frame making him shiver. 

 

'How did it turn cold so quickly in the desert!?' Megatron thought

 

Optimus smiled at Megatron. "Let's go inside, it tends to get really cold at night out here in the desert." 

 

Optimus got up and offered a servo to help Megatron up.

 

Megatron slapped Optimus's servo away "I can get up on my own Prime!" Megatron snarled as he got up and started for the elevator.

 

They walked past Ratchet who was still deeply in recharge to Optimus's quarters. 

 

As they entered his quarters Optimus broke the silence. 

 

"Megatron." Optimus said 

 

"What is it now Prime? If you don't mind I'd like to recharge!" Megatron said turning around to glare at the Prime. 

 

But then the unexpected happened Optimus......

 

Optimus hugged him.

 

And then Optimus whispered to him. "Thank you Megatron. Your words truly mean alot to me."

 

Megatron didn't know what to do.

 

He was very conflicted.

 

Part of him liked this, part of him was disgusted by the display of affection the Prime was showing towards him, another part of him wanted the contact to stop out of fear.

 

'What if he hurts you like HE did!?' that little panicking voice in his processor said.

 

"Out" was all that came out of his vocaliser. 

 

"What?" Optimus asked. 

 

"Get out!" Megatron yelled pushing the Prime out of the room.

 

"But this is my room..." Optimus said confused by Megatron's actions. 

 

But Megatron wasn't listening to him, he only kept pushing the Prime telling him to get out!

 

When Megatron finally pushed Optimus out of the room and shut the door before Optimus could say anything else.

 

He flopped on the berth.

 

He started to have that weird feeling in his spark chamber again, it didn't hurt, it just felt really strange. 

 

He'd ask Ratchet about it later he thought before he fell into recharge. 

 

~

 

Optimus couldn't believe it.

 

He just got kicked out of his own room.

 

He didn't bother trying to get Megatron to open the door, he just went to the medbay and layed on one of the medical berths.

 

He probably shouldn't have hugged Megatron but he wanted him to know he truly appreciated his words. 

 

And with that Optimus gave his old friend one last check then let himself fall into recharge. 

 

~Meanwhile at the Nemesis~ 

 

The medbay was quite busy today after the Autobots assault on the mine.

 

Vehicon's and Eradicon's alike were on Med berths, some had to sit on the sides of the berths, some even sat on the floor waiting to be checked.

 

But luckily Knockout and Breakdown managed to get a good majority of them repaired.

 

At this point there were only a few Vehicon's with minimal injuries but Knockout and Breakdown were exhausted. 

 

And Knockout really needed a buffer right now or he'd go bulistic. 

 

A Vehicon entered the medbay and said "Hey there need an extra servo? Guys down below said the bay was filled to a brim earlier?"

 

"Oh hey Rusty" Breakdown said waving at the old Vehicon

 

"No where goo-" Breakdown's mouth was covered by Knockout's servo.

 

"Why yes. We'd very much appreciate that Rusty. I was in need of a proper buffering." Knockout said winking at Breakdown. 

 

Breakdown glared at Knockout. He didn't really like asking too much of the old mech, he does so much for all the Vehicon's and Eradicon's around here already.

 

Rusty was an old Vehicon engineer, he'd been on the Nemesis since before they left Cybertron. 

 

He also had alot of Medical practice and helped out at the Medbay even though he wasn't qualified, he did excellent work.

 

Rusty had already started working on the Eradicon on the edge of the med berth, his wings were terribly dented.

 

"You two bots go head and enjoy yourselves. I'll take care of these little dents." Rusty said as he continued his work.

 

Knockout didn't need to be told twice, he was already gone in his berthroom waiting for Breakdown and the buffer.

 

"Are you sure, Rusty?" Breakdown asked

 

"I already started Breakdown so I'm pretty sure I'm sure. Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I can't do late work. Now go tend to your race car 'fore he gets impatient." Rusty said chuckling at the concern.

 

"Alright Rusty if you say so. Night, and Thanks." Breakdown said as he picked up the buffer and started off to Knockout's room.

 

"No problem Breakdown" Rusty hollered back.

 

As Rusty continued his work a Eradicon came in and ran straight over to Rusty.

 

"You need something youngling?" Rusty asked

 

"No. Rusty me and a small group just came back from the mine to gather up the bodies....we..." The Eradicon's voice filled with static, he had to reset his vocaliser twice.

 

It wasn't uncommon for the Eradicon's to gather the bodies of there fallen, Vehicon's had mates, bots that were like brothers to them, and dear friends that went out in the field. 

 

They all knew they had very little of a chance of coming back and the closure of having there loved one's frame crushed to a coin for them to hold on too, helped the bots here continue there work.

 

Even though most of the Officers didn't know about it. 

 

If they did they probably didn't care, in some of there superiors optics they were faceless drones.

 

"Well what is it youngling!? Spit it out!" Rusty said he was worried about what it was.

 

After a third time resetting his vocaliser he finally said "We...couldn't find any bodies...only parts of armor and dried up energon..."

 

Rusty dropped his tools, if he had a mouth it'd be wide open in shock right now.

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Yes I've introduced my own OC Vehicon's (Yay!) What do you think of them so far? I wasn't planning on adding them in the story but after some thought I decided to add them in. Give some more depth to the story!
> 
> OC Vehicon's featured in this chapter:
> 
> \- Skynight
> 
>     Hightide
> 
> and Rusty
> 
> I might add a few more later on ;3
> 
> • The coin funeral, actually isn't my own idea. I read it somewhere in one fanfiction somewhere, the name of it escapes me at the moment but I never forgot that part of it for some reason. It just seemed appropriate for this.
> 
> •Actually I have no more notes xD
> 
> •I'm sorry I took so long updating but My mind was telling me Yes! But my body! My body was telling me NOOO!! If anyone gets that line at all, your officially forever awesome. Anyways I'll try to get back into the groove of updating a chp a day, if I falter a day or two Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Thanks again Reader! YOUR AWESOME!!!!!!!! \\(^-^)/


	9. Chp 8: If I could laugh at the gloomy future, I'd be glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, shock, and confusion. What other emotions will be felt?

Now Rusty had heard alot of outrageous things in his life cycle but this took the oil cake.

 

There were always bodies found after a battle, the Autobots rarely took prisoners and taking a bunch of Vehicon bodies made no sense.

 

The only prisoners they took where commanding officers because they held a significant amount of information, a common Vehicon wouldn't know much.

 

Unless they were getting desperate. 

 

But then there was always that organization called MECH hunting there kind down, they took Breakdown's optic and who knows what else for Primus sake!

 

Rusty was hoping it was just the Autobots getting desperate. 

 

Rusty let out a tired ex-vent as he picked up his tools he dropped earlier, and continued to work on the Eradicon. 

 

He was silent for a moment, mulling over what should be said.

 

The Eradicon stood there still as a statue awaiting Rusty's opinion. 

 

His field was the exact opposite of his stature, it pulsed with despair, and a feeling of failure.

 

"Have you told anyone else other than me about this?" Rusty asked as he patted the Eradicon on the back gently signaling he was done.

 

"No sir!" The Eradicon said watching as Rusty worked on the next patient. 

 

"Tell your squadron to keep this under wraps alright? I'll talk to Breakdown about this." Rusty said 

 

As much as Rusty hated keeping secrets he couldn't risk everyone going into a panic. 

 

Bad enough almost everyone was a bit skeptical about Megatron's defeat, but some believed it by now it had been almost a month since Megatron's supposed demise.

 

He had to play his cards right.

 

"Wait your going to talk to our superiors about this!?" The Eradicon said rather shocked. 

 

They never really talked to their superiors about such personal matters only Breakdown when he asked.

 

"Look this might be something bigger than us, bigger than our war. There are too many possibilities of the worst. Too many possibilities of the past repeating itself. Now go on youngling I got work to do." Rusty said shooing the Eradicon away. 

 

The Eradicon hustled out the room, he was a bit worried but he had faith in the old Vehicon. 

 

"Primus, what do you have planned for your creations next?" Rusty said quietly to himself as he continued to work.

 

~

 

Starscream was sitting in his throne room.

 

He was relaxing in his throne sipping on his energon while skimming through some reports.

 

Two Eradicon's from his Armada stood on each side of his throne.

 

He truly felt like the king he was meant to be.

 

As he skimmed through the reports he noticed his number of drones had highly decreased. 

 

Even though it might seem there Drone army was infinite, it really wasn't they just had a large amount of drones manufactured before The Great Exodus when Cybertron became an uninhabitable world.

 

Megatron had led their respective forces off the planet. 

 

The Great Exodus left their world a completely barren lifeless wasteland, though Shockwave stayed behind to command what few forces remained to continue the fight on Cybertron. 

 

Well until Shockwave was terminated by that two-wheeler Arcee. 

 

Starscream felt no remorse what so ever for leaving that brute behind to die, he occupied both Tarn and Vos with his forces during The Great War, he somehow turned the two cities against each other. 

 

Therefore destroying Tarn first and soon Vos, his home followed Tarn down into oblivion as well.

 

There was probably no one on Cybertron now besides whatever remains of the Insecticons and scraplets.

 

Starscream's armor shuddered at the thought of those vermin both Insecticons and scraplets were both mindless, disgusting beasts.

 

Starscream vowed he'd lead Cybertron to a true Golden Age.

 

"My Lord?" Arachnid said tilting her head at Starscream.

 

Starscream hadn't even noticed when she came in, he must have been real deep in his memory banks.

 

He finally looked up at her and said "Yes Arachnid?"

 

"I was wondering what your plans are? Shouldn't we be heading off to another planet to gain resources rather then squander on these miniscule mines here?" Arachnid asked.

 

"Arachnid my dear. Do you remember the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge?" Starscream asked propping his leg on top the other. 

 

"I've heard a few things about it, why? What's so important about an old artifact like that? Didn't Optimus Prime stop it from functioning after it was corrupted with Dark energon?" Arachnid said.

 

"Your correct about Optimus Prime stopping it's function by removing the shard of Dark energon inserted into it. But do you know who told Megatron of it's location?" Starscream asked while clasping his claws together. 

 

"No I do not. I left shortly after The Great Exodus started." Arachnid said putting a servo on her hip.

 

"Its existence was revealed to Megatron by none other than me, I was tasked with activating the structure to fill Trypticon Station's energon reserves. When the flow of energon proved to be insufficient, Megatron discovered the lens' secondary function, and upon procuring the Plasma Energy Chamber he used both devices to spread the taint of Dark Energon nearly to the core of Cybertron itself. Thus starting The Great Exodus." Starscream explained

 

"What? You plan on repairing it?" Arachnid asked.

 

"No not repair it, I plan on making a new one." Starscream said as he pointed a claw to the Eradicon on his left.

 

"Go get your Master some Energon." he ordered

 

The Eradicon hurried off to get his Master some Energon. 

 

"Is your plan to gather every bit of energon we can in order to revive our planet? Starscream even I know there's no guarantee that will work." Arachnid said. 

 

"Arachnid! Are you questioning your Lord and master!?" 

 

Arachnid didn't flinch like others would, she simply giggled at how easily Starscream got angry when he felt he wasn't in control. "No Lord Starscream. I am merely putting my input in as your SIC."

 

The Eradicon finally came back with Starscream's energon. "Here is your energon, My Lord."

 

"Took you long enough." was all that Starscream said to the Eradicon as he grabbed the cube from him.

 

Turning his attention back to Arachnid he said "But first things first. We need to get rid of those pesky Autobots."

 

~

 

Megatron was getting ready to fight his next opponent in the Pits.

 

The large metal doors opened to a cheering crowd, all of them chanting his name.

 

"MEGATRON!!!"

 

Megatron heeded there call, walking out of the doors, he lifted his sword up to acknowledge his fans.

 

"Who dares challenge the Terror of Kaon!?" Megatron yelled while looking around at the crowd of mechs and femmes alike.

 

He then turned his attention to his opponents doors as they slowly opened. 

 

His opponent finally entered the field it was an old tank like mech.

 

His loud pede steps echoing through the collesseum. 

 

They glared at each other for a moment, then finally the Tankformer decided to make the first move.

 

The Tank charged at Megatron, roaring at him. 

 

Megatron moved out of the way of the charging Mech and decided to jab his sword in the mech's side.

 

But the Mech didn't scream in pain.

 

He only turned his helm to Megatron and somehow grabbed him.

 

The tall Tank then pinned him to the ground.

 

Megatron struggled underneath the Tank trying to get out of his hold.

 

Then the sound of plates shifting could be heard above him.

 

'A shifter?' Megatron thought as he continued to struggle. 

 

His opponents shifting of plates finally seized. 

 

Megatron stopped struggling, he looked up in utter horror as the Seeker slowly loomed over him.

 

Megatron was frozen with fear, his processor couldn't make up it's mind.

 

One part wanted to run and escape somehow. 

 

Another wanted to stay and fight because he was no coward! This was the chance he was waiting for, the chance to get his revenge! 

 

It would make him feel better....

 

Right?

 

'Killing the seeker will make your pain go away right?' one of the voices asked.

 

'What if killing him doesn't make you feel better?' another voice asked.

 

The crowd was still yelling and cheering.

 

"I'll always own you even in death. The mark I left on you will forever be there" Starscream said smiling devilishly down at him

 

"No amount of cosmetics will cover my marks. You'll always remember where I marked you. Where I owned you." Starscream said leaning his helm down to Megatron's. 

 

Megatron didn't want to hear this, he wouldn't accept he, Megatron was owned!

 

He shuttered his optics hoping this nightmare would end!

 

But then something....something washed over him.

 

They were feelings, they were certainly not his feelings.

 

They were feelings of worry, curiosity, happiness, and....

 

Love?

 

Love only directed at him.

 

Why would anything in this universe direct such an emotion only at him? he thought. 

 

The feelings that washed over him grew stronger he felt enveloped in them.

 

~

 

Megatron opened his optics slowly.

 

He stretched his joints outward while yawning.

 

As he sat on the edge of the berth, those feelings starting up again along with that moving feeling in his spark. 

 

'Where are these emotions coming from?' he thought

 

Megatron was fully awoken from his groggy slumber when he heard a knock on the door.

 

He instinctively turned his helm at the door.

 

The door opened to reveal Prime with a two cubes of energon in his servos.  

 

"Good morning Megatron." Optimus said with a smile on his faceplates. 

 

Optimus sat next to Megatron on the berth.

 

"Morning" Megatron said taking the cube out of Optimus's left servo.

 

His field radiated relaxation.

 

He quickly gulped down the cube, giving off a content rumble from his engine. 

 

Optimus simply sipped on his energon, watching Megatron quickly gulp the rest of his energon down.

 

Optimus noticed the fresh claw marks on his berth, there were claw marks on each side of the berth every since Megatron's arrival. 

 

"Another nightmare?" Optimus asked quite casually. 

 

Megatron looked up at the Prime, he was about to tell him 'No' but then something in his tank flipped? 

 

'Why now of all times!?' he thought to himself. 

 

Before he knew it he was at that bucket purging his tanks out.

 

Optimus quickly ran over to Megatron's side, rubbing his back. 

 

Optimus knew he purged in that bucket before but didn't bring it up to the silver mech.

 

When Megatron finally stopped purging, Optimus lifted him up off the floor. 

 

"I think you should see Ratchet. old friend." 

 

"No I'm fine! And cease from calling me your old friend!" Megatron glarred daggers at Optimus. Field relaxed one minute ago now it bursted with irritation. 

 

"I'm sure purging after drinking mid grade isn't fine."

 

"Leave me be Prime!" Megatron snarled turning away from Optimus's gaze.

 

He did plan on seeing the medic later when no one was at the base.

 

"No I will not. Megatron I worry about you and I'd prefer to know that your functioning properly." Optimus said sternly as he grabbed Megatron's arm.

 

"Now let us go to the Medbay." Optimus said as he dragged a reluctant Megatron to the medbay. 

 

As Optimus walked in the medbay he remembered the children where here, it was Saturday and they tended to come here earlier than usual. 

 

He wasn't too worried about the children seeing Megatron, they'd have to get used to his presence sooner or later. 

 

"Good morning children. Ratchet do you mind running a scan for Megatron?" Optimus said field emanating abundants of kindness.

 

Ratchet turned towards Optimus noticing an irritated looking silver mech right behind him.

 

"As long as you keep him under control. He looks like he's ready to rip something apart. Sit him on that berth there." Ratchet said as he gathered his tools.

 

Once Megatron came into view, Miko quickly made herself known to everyone. 

 

"WHOO!! Raf you weren't kidding he really is here! So King Con really got taken down!?" Miko exclaimed as she leaned against the railing.

 

Megatron cringed at the girls voice. it was so unnecessarily loud.

 

And the fact the humans knew of his defeat didn't make him feel any better.

 

"Miko be quiet and don't get to close to him. He's dangerous." One of the other humans said. The voice was fairly familiar to Megatron. 

 

"Pssh Jack you worry too much, like he could do anything to us in the Autobot base! Plus he didn't hurt Raf did he?" 

 

After that Megatron tuned those humans out, he really didn't want to be here.

 

"Alright what happened?" Ratchet said as he fiddled with his scanner. 

 

"He purged his tanks after he drank some mid grade this morning." Optimus explained while patting Megatron's back softly.

 

"Hmm" was all Ratchet said as he swiped his scanner up and down. 

 

Megatron had leaned against Optimus side, he relaxed just a little. 

 

"No that can't be right...there's no way..." Ratchet went back to his station and grabbed another scanner. 

 

'My scanner must be glitched.' he thought

 

"What can't be right, Ratchet? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked 

 

Ratchet scanned Megatron yet again. 

 

Ratchet stared at the screen dumbfounded. 

 

"Megatron have you been experiencing any weird sensations with your spark lately?" Ratchet asked after a moment. 

 

"Yes but nothing painful. Why?" 

 

"Well your carrying." Ratchet said 

 

He couldn't say Congratulations to him given to how it was conceived. 

 

Megatron only stared at the medic, wide red optics looking at him in utter shock.

 

Optimus looked equally as shocked as Megatron. 

 

"What does Carrying mean!!!??" Miko shouted

 

Arcee and Bulkhead decided to come to the Medbay at that very moment. 

 

Miko quickly turned to Bulkhead for answers. "Bulk what does carrying mean?"

 

"Where'd you hear that from!?" Bulkhead wasn't expecting such a question from Miko.

 

"It's the Cybertronian equivalent to a human being pregnant." Arcee answered.

 

Miko gasped over dramatically. "Megatron's pregnant!! Wait then that means Megatron was a chick this whole time! I knew it!" 

 

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Miko's statement, while Arcee and Bulkhead both looked in utter shock and confusion at there leader.

 

Megatron put his face in his servos. 'Great now the whole base knows' he thought.

 

He could just feel everyone's gaze on him.

 

Optimus finally found his vocaliser and "Miko, Megatron is not a chick."

 

"Boss you two didn't..." Bulkhead hesitated to ask not sure if really wanted to know.

 

"No! Why would you think such a thing!" Optimus exclaimed

 

Megatron just leaned deeper into his servos at the conversation. 

 

"Well he was staying in your room so..." 

 

"Bulkhead that's absurd the Sparkling's almost over a week old, there's no way it could be Optimus's!" Ratchet yelled

 

"Optimus we need to get that thing terminated now, we can't afford to have a carrying mech eat up our resources!" Arcee said looking up at her leader. She was serious. 

 

"Arcee you can't be serious about terminating the first sparkling we've had since before Cybertron was brought into The Great Exodus!" Ratchet said He was ready to throw a wrench at that femme.

 

"Arcee we are not destroying an innocent life, it did not ask when to be created but it is here and we will do our best to take care of both the carrier and sparkling. It is also not your decision wether the sparkling will be terminated or not, that is Megatron's choice." Optimus said looking down at Megatron.

 

Megatron was thinking, he knew who the sire was unfortunately. 

 

Then he remembered those emotions that washed over him that unconditional love only for him.

 

There was a new spark, a new life growing inside him.

 

He felt a mixture of joy and fear from the thought.

 

This sparkling wasn't only Starscream's it was his sparkling as well.

 

Megatron looked up from his servos to Optimus. "I'm keeping it."

 

"Well I'd better get on to making you some filtered energon, and I need to make a datapad listing you all the needs for your sparkling." Ratchet said rather cheerfully. 

 

He couldn't help but be a bit happy at the news, he hadn't seen a sparkling in ages.

 

Arcee huffed at Ratchet's cheerfulness. She couldn't believe Ratchet would be excited about another con being brought into this universe. 

 

"So....Who's the baby daddy?" Miko asked casting a glance at Megatron. 

 

~

 

Skynight wasn't sure where he was.

 

All he could remember was getting shot by an Autobot while trying to help Hightide. 

 

But something was prodding around Skynight's armor.

 

His visor onlined slowly.

 

The room was poorly lit but he could clearly see the humans walking around doing who knows what.

 

He then looked down to see a human in all black with a weird looking mask on, he was doing something with his abdominal armor.

 

Skynight tried to move but found he was bound by his servos and pedes.

 

As he tried to move he hissed in pain his back was still damaged from that shot.

 

"Agent Novo Sir, it's awake." the human said

 

"Is it functioning?" Agent Novo asked

 

"Yes sir it just onlined as I was looking through it's circuitry, it started to move around a bit but seized after making a hissing sound." The human explained with pure awe.

 

"Amazing to think these mechanical beings can be so expressive even without a proper face." Agent Nova turned around and pulled a walkie talkie out of his side pocket. "We've got another live one here."

 

"Now I must be heading off to the Zhejiang Province in China. Do you have everything under control here solider?" Agent Novo asked

 

"Yes sir!" The solider said as he saluted to his superior.

 

'Did that human say another? Does that mean these humans have kidnapped other Vehicon's!?' Skynight thought to himself. 

 

While it was a bit comforting to know he wasn't the only one alive here, it was also worrying. 

 

Based on how Breakdown described those MECH humans these guys matched the description perfectly. 

 

He prayed to Primus for Hightide and the other trapped Vehicon's safety. 

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I used quite a bit of War for Cybertron and The Exodus novel for this chapter since there all apart of the same continuity. So expect more references from those two. Funny how 2 very different universes can actually link together perfectly. Actually alot of stuff in WFC explained alot of things in the TFP universe. 
> 
> \- I've never played WFC because I didn't have an xbox360 plus I wasn't about to buy one I had my Wii back then. Yes I'm a Nintendo fan girl but I respect both Xbox/PS lovers out there. 
> 
> • Agent Novo is actually from the Titan Magazines Prime comics, he was a covert surveillance operative for MECH. 
> 
> \- I've only had a light taste of the Transformers comics mostly only the G1 comics. I keep telling myself I'll read them more often but I never do.
> 
> • Every bit of information from these continuity's I got via TFwiki. Thank Primus for them!
> 
> • If I got anything wrong don't be afraid to correct me.
> 
> Thanks again Reader YOUR AWESOME!!!!! \\(^o^)/


	10. Chp 9: I won't say I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking too good for the Vehicon's. Is Megatron fairing any better?

Skynight layed there, helpless.

 

He was at these flesh creatures mercy.

 

When Skynight checked over his system on his HUD, his weapons were deactivated, along with alot of other warning pings. 

 

These humans weren't careless that's for sure.

 

He was in some sort of warehouse, he knew that for sure. The humans were moving huge crates.

 

'What are those humans moving?' he wondered.

 

He kept looking around trying to get a hint on where he might be located, he had studied Earth's geological features before he and his squadron went out on patrols.

 

Speaking of his squadron, he wondered if the others had made it out safely or at least there bodies where found and put to rest properly. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard....pede steps? 

 

'Maybe the Eradicon/Vehicon squadrons sneaked off the Nemesis to save the remaining survivers!?' he thought with new found hope, he didn't care how they managed to locate them as long as he and the other's were saved.

 

As he stared in the direction the steps where coming from, a Vehicon walked through the loading dock.

 

The Vehicon walked slowly like it was in a trance?

 

'What was that idiot thinking just barging in the front door!?' Skynight thought trying to get his vocaliser to reset.

 

As the Vehicon drew closer to him, Skynight noticed the Vehicon didn't emanate an EM feild. Even if a field was tightened against someone's frame anyone could still detect it was there.

 

But there was nothing. The mech was as blank as a real mindless drone.

 

Finally the Vehicon came into Skynight's full view, the sight was horrifying. 

 

The Vehicon's armor was badly dented, damaged, and scoffed. His visor was terribly cracked and barely lit. His paint barely had any color to it. There were welds on his chest armor indicating that it had been cut open and sealed shut.

 

Something was wrong...

 

The Vehicon stopped completely, why was he just standing there?

 

A human walked from behind the Vehicon with some sort of device with not one bit of fear of the giant being standing there.

 

"Take this one to Warehouse E-6." The human said waving a hand at the Vehicon not taking his eyes off his device. 

 

The Vehicon had started to move towards Skynight motioning to pick him up to carry out the order the human gave him.

 

"Why are you listening to that human!? Are you a traitor to your own kind!?" Skynight frantically yelled while trying to scoot away.

 

The Vehicon said nothing. 

 

It only picked up Skynight taking him to where the human directed him to go.

 

Skynight tried to wriggle out of his captors grasp but only managed to cause himself more pain from his wound. 

 

They had walked a little ways through other close proximity warehouses, even when they walked out of the loading docks all you could see were more warehouses.

 

The human was following behind speaking on his device. 

 

"Yes Project Mechanoid is close to phase 2." The human said.

 

Then they finally made it to their destination. 

 

The room was quite big and empty besides some barrels.

 

But the thing that stood out most were the clutter of red visors glowing in the dim room, looking directly at Skynight.  

 

There fields were tightly shut against there frames but any mech could sense the fear and distress emanating from them all.

 

Skynight was dropped on the ground by the Vehicon. 

 

And with that the Vehicon left.

 

Skynight groaned at the pain in his back struts.

 

But his pains and aches were the least of his worries, hundreds of questions where burning in his processor.

 

Why didn't they just offline me?

 

What could they possibly want with me and the other's?

 

Why would a fellow Vehicon betray his brethren like this!?

 

And what was that Project Mechanoid that human was talking about?

 

He just couldn't put the pieces together nothing made sense!

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard shuffling among the group of Vehicon's huddled together.

 

One of the Vehicon's had gotten up and was slightly limping towards him.

 

"Sky...is that you?" said an all too familiar voice that Skynight was overjoyed to hear again.

 

"Hightide...." Skynight said as he was on the verge of leaking lubricant. 

 

His dear friend was alright. 

 

~Back at the Autobot base!~

 

After a whole day of getting harassed by Miko.

 

It was finally time for the kids to go home. Thank Primus...

 

A little over an hour or so after Megatron found out he was carrying Bumblebee and Raf were informed by Miko of the 'new recruit on the way' as she phrased it.

 

Bumblebee and Raf took the news very well actually. 

 

Bumblebee was ecstatic at the news, probably because he would no longer be the youngest anymore. 

 

Raf was also quite excited, he even congratulated Megatron on his pregnancy. He wanted to ask some questions about carrying but decided to wait til tomorrow and ask Ratchet.

 

Most of the Autobots where gone taking there human charges home while Optimus was working in his berthroom. 

 

It was just Ratchet and Megatron in the medbay. 

 

Ratchet walked over to Megatron with a datapad in hand. "Now I've typed the basic things you'll need to do in order for your sparkling to have a healthy development. Since your in the beginning stages you won't have to do much."

 

"Alright." Megatron said as he took the datapad from Ratchet. 

 

"Now you won't be able to drink mid grade energon for a good while, so I've made you some filtered energon. It has all the nutrients your sparkling needs." Ratchet said holding out a cube but instead of blue the liquid was pink.

 

"Mhmm." was all Megatron said as he skimmed through the datapad.

 

As he skimmed through the datapad he noticed one passage he didn't recognize. 

 

"What are transfluids for?" Megatron asked.

 

He knew a little bit about carrying but not everything, it wasn't uncommon to see carrying mechs around Koan back in the day.

 

But since the war began carrying became a bit obsolete over time, no one really wanted to have a sparkling during a war.

 

"I was getting to that, but transfluids are to help the sparklings protoform develop, they also ensure a safe gestation." 

 

"How do I obtain these transfluids?" Megatron felt silly for asking. 

 

Ratchet shifted a little before explaining.

 

"Its a Sire's duty to the sparkling to supply his carrying mate with enough transfluids to ensure a safe gestation. But in your case you'll need a donor."

 

"A donor?" 

 

"Yes your going to have to find a partner to interface with until your gestation period is over." Ratchet averted Megatron's optics when he said this.

 

He couldn't help but be uncomfortable saying it, he was technically giving the Slagmaker himself permission to mate with one of his fellow teammates. 

 

Yes the sparkling needed it in order to survive but that didn't make it any less awkward. 

 

Ratchet knew Megatron might not be able to go through interfacing after what happened not even a week ago.

 

He knew it took a long while to find someone to trust with something like that again.

 

Megatron got up with the datapad in hand. "I'll think about it tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow. Is there anything else you need of me?"

 

"No there isn't anything else now but we'll have to start routine checkups soon. Get some rest Megatron." Ratchet said.

 

Megatron walked past Ratchet down the hall to Optimus's room. 

 

Megatron hadn't let his field intertwine with others since he arrived here except for those small moments of bursted emotions spilling out then being pulled back quickly. 

 

Ratchet had been conveying calmness and reassurance through his field to keep the silver mech comfortable, but he couldn't help those small streams of concern.

 

Then there were the others fields he couldn't control there's and he was sure there emotions they were emanating where not helping Megatron feel any better or welcomed.

 

But the others couldn't help it they didn't understand the full story of what Megatron had gone through besides Megatron probably wouldn't want to be flooded with pity so he guessed it was best they didn't know.

 

Ratchet let out a very exhausted ex-vent and went back to his work.

 

He still had to figure out how to stabilized that Synth-En formula. 

 

~

 

As Megatron walked down the hallways, he thought about a suitable donor.

 

As much as he didn't want to do this, it was for his sparkling and he really wanted to take care of the little one no matter what. 

 

After Optimus had dragged him to the medbay the little one started showering him with all types of emotions it still was actually. 

 

It was certainly curious about everything that surrounded it's carrier, but most of all was it's almost infinite affection towards him.

 

To think such a loving being could be the mech who shall not be named spawn.

 

Now he had to choose one of these Autobots to supply his sparkling with the transfluids it needed, there really weren't many choices.

 

Bulkhead was well bulky, strong, and not that bad of a mech. He had never said much to Megatron in his time here but his field spelled out what he most likely wanted to say but thankfully kept to himself. 

 

Bumblebee was too young. 

 

Arcee was out of the question. She wouldn't accept to help him in a million stellar cycles and he wouldn't ask her for help either. The femme had the nerve to suggest that he terminate his sparkling! 

 

Ratchet could be a possible candidate, but he probably didn't have the time for such things. He was the only medic here, taking care of the team and the base. 

 

That only left Optimus...

 

"Megatron? Why are you just standing out here?" Optimus asked standing in his doorway. 

 

Megatron looked at Optimus surprised, he hadn't noticed he'd gotten to his destination yet.

 

"Just move out of my way, I'm tired!" Megatron said as he pushed Prime out of the way and headed straight for the berth.

 

Optimus just looked at Megatron a bit confused, he thought Megatron would have went and gotten his own quarters by now.

 

But he wasn't complaining, he quite enjoyed Megatron's presence here.

 

Megatron was already laying comfortable on the berth wrapped in the blue blanket Prime had given him awhile ago.

 

"Good night Megatron." Optimus said softly as he returned to his work, he had to send a report to Agent Fowler about what transpired in the Zhejiang Province in China today.

 

~To the Nemesis!~

 

It was a humid night in the southern part of America but the humid air couldn't ruin the beautiful starry sky that illuminated the night.

 

Rusty was waiting atop the Nemesis's deck for Breakdown to meet him.

 

Rusty had commed Breakdown to meet him out here last night, he wanted to talk to Breakdown during this time because not many Vehicon's worked the night shift. 

 

As Rusty waited for Breakdown he couldn't help but get immersed in the beauty of this planet's environment.

 

In all his life cycle he had never seen such a huge amount of water, it was truly astonishing.

 

The ocean as what the humans called this huge quantity of water was like a huge mirror reflecting the sky and anything that flew above it.

 

"Rusty?" Breakdown said.

 

Rusty looked up at Breakdown he hadn't noticed the big mech had walked out here yet.

 

Breakdown put a servo behind his helm. "Sorry I took so long, Knockout got his paint scratched up a bit during today's mission." 

 

"Ah that's alright Breakdown. Was that Neuron Refractor device of his a success? When he was developing that thing at first I honestly thought it wouldn't work. Extracting a Cybertronians mind into a humans brain or the other way around just sounded..." 

 

"Crazy. That's what I thought too but it actually worked on Optimus Prime and the human they captured but they didn't count on the human and Prime working together." Breakdown said with an annoyed huff.

 

"Well we can't win em all Breakdown." Rusty said continuing to look out at the vast sky.

 

"I know you didn't just call me out here to hear a status report old mech." Breakdown turned his helm to Rusty. "So what's up?"

 

Rusty looked up at the full bright moon and said. "Breakdown I fear the humans that captured you not too long ago are scavenging our battlefields and picking up the remains of our dead."

 

Rusty's field was streaming with greif, sadness, and worry.

 

"Wait you mean MECHs on the move again!? When did this start!?" Breakdown practically yelled this turning himself all the way around.

 

Breakdown had been waiting for MECH to make a move so he could exact his revenge for what they did to him!

 

"I'm not entirely sure it is MECH I'm praying to Primus it isn't. You know we send Eradicon squadrons to pick up our fallen after a battle and no bodies where found at two locations." Rusty paused visor dimming.

 

Rusty finally turned his helm at Breakdown. "Breakdown I don't want you to look at this as just revenge. I want you to look at this as an action of prevention, an action of protecting and preventing another one of your people from suffering by those humans hands."

 

"But..." 

 

"No! Breakdown this could be more serious than our war between the Autobots. Can you imagine Humans gaining Cybertronian technology? They could possibly destroy both Autobots and Decepticons alike. They could even sell our technology to other humans such as there government." Rusty turned towards Breakdown fully, servos clenched in a fist.

 

"Or worse they could be the next Quintessons and sell modified technology to each faction like the war between Xetaxxis and Lanarq, which had been at war for centuries and could've wiped each other out within a generation. Breakdown I don't want to witness such a thing again."

 

Breakdown knew what Rusty was saying was true. Megatron and almost everyone else underestimated the humans. They were just as capable of causing destruction as any other species. 

 

"Alright Rusty I...I understand. I'll bring this up to Lord Starscream right away." Breakdown said looking down at the water bellow. 

 

He felt ashamed of putting revenge over protecting his own race from a impending danger that he experienced firsthand. 

 

"Thank you Breakdown. I truly appreciate this." Rusty said turning back to the full moon.

 

Hopefully the Sun would shine as bright as the Moon tomorrow. 

 

~

 

Megatron couldn't recharge tonight, he was continously plagued with nightmares and thoughts on who could be a good donor for him and his sparkling.  

 

The little one thankfully was content most likely sleeping.

 

He shifted from one side to his other, he just wasn't comfortable. 

 

When he shifted to the other side he noticed Prime was still awake, the light on his desk was dim as he flipped through a datapad. 

 

According to Megatron's HUD it was 12:34 am.

 

'What in the pit could Prime be working on at such a late hour?' Megatron thought. 

 

Optimus was reading over his report to Agent Fowler about today's event in China.

 

The Autobots had successfully obtained Knockout's Neuron Refractor from them and are now keeping it in there base for further study but would not be used on any human nor Cybertronian. 

 

He remembered the human that the Decepticons had kidnapped today, Lin-Che. He envied him, he had a family a wife and two kids.

 

Optimus was about to send his report to Agent Fowler's email address when he noticed two red optics staring at him.

 

Optimus turned to Megatron making contact with his optics. "Having trouble recharging?"

 

He knew Megatron had trouble recharging these past few days and was hoping maybe he could help in some way. 

 

"Yes..." Megatron admitted as he pushed the blanket off him and sat up on the edge of the berth. 

 

"We can talk if you want to." Optimus said as he sent the email to Agent Fowler. 

 

Megatron thought about it for a moment and decided to use this as a way to see if Prime would even consider to Sire a sparkling. 

 

And it wasn't like he'd never interfaced with Prime before well he interfaced with Orion not Prime but they had similar builds so it wouldn't be too different, right?

 

"Have you ever wanted to Sire a sparkling?" Megatron asked as he stretched his arm joints upward.

 

Optimus put the datapad down and turned to Megatron. "I actually have. I remember wanting to someday have a sparkling with you when I was Orion. I wouldn't mind carrying either."

 

Megatron looked at Optimus with a mixture of surprise, happiness, and...

 

Sadness.

 

Optimus still remembered the love they shared even after everything they'd been through, after trying to kill each other for who knows how many cycles.

 

Optimus got up from his seat and walked over to Megatron. 

 

He sat down next to Megatron, cupping his faceplate with his servo as he lifted his face up to look at him.

 

Optimus carassed his digit over Megatron's faceplate taking in every detail of his face.

 

His face was warm and he was surprisingly quiet. Megatron didn't pull away from his touch so that was a good sign. 

 

"Megatron I want you to know I'll always be here for you just as I was as Orion. You still and always will hold a special place in my spark."

 

Optimus said as he placed a soft kiss on the top of Megatron's helm.

 

For some reason that little panicking voice didn't pop up and tell him to move away.

 

He only felt the need to entangle himself in Prime's presence like they used to after they had interfaced together as Orion and Megatronus. 

 

Megatron looked into those loving blue optics with neediness, he wanted his affection. 

 

His spark yearned to be close to Prime.

 

Before he knew it he had grabbed the sides of Optimus's helm and had kissed him.

 

Optimus didn't pull away only kissed back passionately bringing his other servo up Megatron's back, how he had missed doing this with Megatronus. 

 

When they finally parted Megatron's faceplates were burning, it felt so good.

 

Optimus pulled Megatron closer in a tight embrace, his field was overflowing with love, affection, and happiness beyond words.

 

Megatron was now in Optimus's lap snuggled against his warm chassis near his spark, wrapped in Prime's arms.

 

Megatron listened to Optimus's spark thrum in his spark chamber, it sounded soothing to his audio receptors. 

 

He hadn't noticed Optimus had moved them both on the berth so they were laying frame to frame.

 

Optimus looked at Megatron who was calmly laying on his chassis.

 

"You can go into recharge if your tired I don't mind." Optimus said as he started to rub Megatron's back.

 

Megatron purred and snuggled up closer when he started that.

 

"I won't say I like you Prime."

 

Optimus couldn't help but smile at Megatron. 

 

"That's alright I'll still always like you."

 

Megatron had just fallen into recharge.

 

"Good night Megatron. I love you." Optimus said as he placed one last kiss on Megatron's helm.

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I'm terrible with size portions. Oh gosh looking back at this, it makes me think Megatron is smaller than Optimus. Oh well...who doesn't like a short Megatron? XD
> 
> • The war between Xetaxxis and Lanarq story, was actually from the episode "The Quintesson Journal" from the second season of the Transformers G1 cartoon. 
> 
> • The Neuron Refractor and the events in the Zhejiang Province in China including Lin-Che was also from the Titan Magazines Prime comics.
> 
> \- The Neuron Refractor is a large device capable of extracting a Cybertronian's mind and placing it into the brain of a human or vice versa. A transplanted Cybertronian mind has access to the human's senses, but is incapable of controlling their body, while a human mind in a robot body has full use of its new form. The machine was developed by Knock Out.
> 
> Thank TFwiki for the explanation!
> 
> Thanks again Reader! YOUR AWESOME!!!! :D


	11. Chp 10: Having crossed the borderline of dreams and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness with a hint of deception?

It was 7:37 am in the morning, it was quiet throughout the base.

 

Most of the bots where still in recharge even Ratchet was still resting.

 

The only bot who was awake was Optimus, he was watching his warlord sleep peacefully against him.

 

Optimus was enjoying every moment of the peace and quiet taking a few screenshots of Megatron as he slept for later viewing.

 

He knew this moment wouldn't last for long sooner or later he'd have to get up and go about his daily duties as leader.

 

Optimus stilled when Megatron started to stir in his recharge, he didn't want him to online yet.

 

Unfortunately Megatron just didn't want to comply with Optimus's wishes, two drowsy ruby red optics onlined, staring at him.

 

"Good morning Megatron." Optimus said lightly with a smile on his face. 

 

His field was pulsing with adoration. 

 

"How long have you been online Prime?" Megatron asked after yawning.

 

Megatron let his field intertwine with Optimus's field sending his own feelings of fondness towards Prime's field. 

 

"Since 7 am this morning." Optimus said as he nuzzled against Megatron's cheek.

 

This earned the Prime a hard slap to the face.

 

"Cease that at once and go fetch me some energon! I'm famished!" Megatron said as he sat up.

 

"Your forgetting the magic words, Megatron." Optimus said as he got up.

 

"I have no need for magic, Autobot. Brute force has always served me well."

 

Optimus was already out the door heading down the hallways towards the medbay. 

 

There he went to a medium sized container that resembled what humans would call a compact fridge or a mini fridge as Miko called the one they have up in the entertainment center. 

 

He opened and grabbed two pink cubes for Megatron, then strode back to his room.

 

As he entered in the code to go back in his room, he found Megatron still sitting there on the berth.

 

He sat close next to Megatron opening one of the cubes for him and handing it to him.

 

"I can open my own cube Prime!" Megatron said as he drunk his energon.

 

"I know I just felt like opening it for you." 

 

"Just because I'm carrying doesn't mean I need constant assistance. I am capable of taking care of myself." Megatron said as he leaned against Optimus a bit.

 

"Megatron?" 

 

"What is it now?"

 

"I know you'll require transfluids from me sooner or later for the sparklings wellbeing but I'll only do it when you are ready."

 

Megatron shifted a little, his field let a small stream of embarrassment flow through the fondness he was still emanating. 

 

"So you knew why I asked you if you wanted to Sire a sparkling last night?"

 

"Yes. I made sure to look into Sparkling and Carrier needs through the DataNet on Cybertron before I ever asked you if you wanted one." 

 

"Always the prepared one aren't you?" Megatron said with a smirk as he finished up his first cube.

 

"I try." Optimus said as he opened the next cube for Megatron. 

 

After Megatron took the second cube from Prime, Optimus earned himself yet another slap to his faceplates. 

 

"If you don't stop opening my cubes I will rip every one of your digits off. Is that clear!?" Megatron's field quickly changed from fondness to displeasure. 

 

"Very clear." Optimus said as he rubbed his sore faceplate.

 

~

 

During the past few weeks Starscream had been focusing on decoding the Iacon database in order to gather any ancient weaponry or other mythical properties. 

 

Starscream and Soundwave had been working on decoding the Iacon database for the past few days so far they haven't made much progress.

 

The Database was more difficult to decode than Starscream had expected. 

 

That Alpha Trion encrypted these files very well but sooner or later he'd decipher them.

 

As an Air Commander his scientifically curious side never left him back during the Golden Age he had seen ancient glyphs such as these in the High Council Tower and even in the Hall of Justice.

 

He had saved most of the glyphs meanings to his memory banks long ago for further study.

 

But Starscream wasn't designed for decoding, it was a boring task in his opinion. As important as it was it was still a dull task to partake in so he left most of the decoding to Soundwave. 

 

Starscream never understood how Soundwave could work so diligently on a console for who knows how many hours.

 

"Soundwave I'm leaving you to decode the database on your own. I'm going out for a short flight." 

 

Soundwave said nothing, he just kept rigorously typing on the console. 

 

Starscream let out an annoyed huff and left out the room.

 

As Starscream strolled through the hallways one of the Eradicon's that had assisted him in Megatron's demise greeted him.

 

Starscream had gotten all the surviving Eradicon's from that mission and bumped them up in Rank to Seekers. They all now sported a Silver paint job. 

 

"Starscream! Hey Starscream wait up!" a voiced yelled.

 

Starscream curled his claws into a fist and turned around to acknowledge where the voice originated. 

 

"That is LORD Starscream!!" 

 

Was it really that hard to remember!?

 

The voice had come from Breakdown who had jogged towards Starscream a bit but then walked towards him when he got close.

 

"Sorry Lord Starscream I was looking for you and when I finally figured out where you were. You were speed walking down the hall."

 

"Can this not wait until I return from my flight?" Starscream tapped his pede impatiently, he was ready to go flying right now.

 

"No sir. I won't take long explaining though. We'll talk on our way to the flight deck. Is that ok?" 

 

Starscream let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine." Starscream started down the hallways again.

 

Breakdown started walking next to Starscream as he started his report. "Lord Starscream I'm sure your familiar with the human organization MECH?"

 

"Yes what of them?" 

 

"Well some Eradicon troopers went back to the mine to gather up there fallen, they found no bodies."

 

"And?" 

 

"Well one of the Vehicon's I talked to believed it could be MECH salvaging dead bodies for there sick purposes."

 

They finally exited the hallways to the flight deck, it was clear sunny skies with only a few clouds.

 

"Breakdown, Where are you going with this?"

 

"I think we should be more cautious about sending our troops out, it's bad enough they have those few bodies in there possession. They have samples of our biology sir."

 

"Those humans cannot possibly understand our complex biology to there primitive understandings of there own biology."

 

"Sir with all due respect, you are incorrect about them not understanding our biology while not fully understanding it they certainly know a good chunk of it. Those humans knew where and how to turn off my pain receptors when they captured me back then."

 

"I see." Starscream put his claw up to his chain looking as if he was in deep thought. 

 

"Sir the only thing I am advising is we take great cautious and inform our troops of MECH. They are a potential danger to our kind."

 

"I will take your advice into consideration. Now if you'll excuse me I'm overdue for my afternoon flight." 

 

Starscream walked over to the edge of the flight deck and sky dived off the edge transforming and flying elegantly through the clear blue skies.

 

Breakdown watched as Starscream flew off into the sky, it was certainly amazing watching the fliers soar through the sky but he'd always prefer his vehicular mode on the ground tearing up the terrain. 

 

Speaking of tearing up the terrain, Breakdown had to see if Knockout had returned from his late night racing.

 

~

 

No one could tell by Soundwave's outward appearance but in all truthfulness he was depressed. 

 

Laserbeak on the other hand had been trying her best to keep her side of the bond positive, hoping the positivity would reach her dear host.

 

It had been closely over two weeks and Megatron still hadn't returned. 

 

Fortunately the constant work of surveillance and decoding helped him push back said depression to the back of his processor. 

 

Most of the troops gave up on Megatron's return and had accepted that Starscream was there new leader.

 

Soundwave was still waiting though hoping his leader was well or at least recovering somewhere in order to make his comeback. 

 

Now Soundwave knew his master wasn't immortal but Megatron had come back from worse many times before.

 

Starscream was just as annoying as ever, constantly talking while they both decoded the database.

 

He usually ignored the Seeker acting as if he was too engrossed in his work to reply.

 

Soundwave let out a low audible ex-vent as he continued decoding the database, hopefully he'd make some progress soon.

 

~

 

When Starscream landed on the flight deck of the Nemesis, Arachnid was standing there.

 

Was she waiting for him to return?

 

"Afternoon My Lord. How was your flight?"

 

Starscream was a bit confused now, Arachnid never asked how his afternoon flights were.

 

"It was certainly pleasant. Arachnid where you out here waiting for me? Did something happen while I was out?"

 

"No I merely came out to get out of the ship for awhile."

 

"Well alright I will be on the brig if you have need of me." Starscream walked off the flight deck towards the brig.

 

'I'll have to watch out for that femme just in case she decides to betray me.' Starscream thought as he strode down the hallways. 

 

Arachnid walked to the edge of the Nemesis's deck and looked upon the blue sky.

 

"Heh That will be your last pleasant flight, Starscream."

 

~

 

"Hightide...is that really you?" Skynight asked as he lost the fight to keep lubricant from falling down his faceplates. 

 

Hightide limped towards his injured friend as quickly as he could.

 

:Yea it's me buddy. The one and only. Switch to your comm don't want the humans listening in on us.: Hightide laughed his field quickly bursted with happiness, with splashes of welcome. 

 

It was so nice having another's field brush against his own.

 

Every ounce of fear left his frame as he confirmed his friend was here with him.

 

:How can you laugh at a time like this?:

 

:Because your here with me that's why, we'll make it out of this somehow Sky.:

 

:How are you so sure we'll get out of this? It's not like anyone is going to come and rescue us grunts.:

 

:Just gotta have faith. Here let me help you up Sky. I can tell your back is messed up.: Hightide tried his best to lift Skynight up and dragged him over to a nearby wall.

 

:Why aren't you cuffed too?: Skynight hadn't noticed til now but unlike himself, Hightide wasn't cuffed at all.

 

As Hightide got Skynight in a good position on the wall he sat next to him.

 

:Well not too long ago they took my T-cog...: Hightide's field still radiated with a bit of happiness but let spots of sadness appear through it.

 

:I-I'm so sorry Hightide...:

 

Skynight's field flooded with anger and feelings of failure.

 

Hightide put a servo on his friends shoulder.

 

:It's alright Sky, what's done is done.:

 

Skynight clenched his servos in a fist as best as he could in his cuffs.

 

:No Hightide it's not alright! If only I wasn't so weak I could have protected you! You don't deserve this! None of us deserve this!:

 

They both looked into each others visors for a moment, neither saying a word for a moment. 

 

Until Hightide leaned his helm against the side of Skynight's helm.

 

It was a comforting gesture.

 

:Sky you ain't weak if anything your one of the most courageous mechs I've ever met. I know you carried me to safety during the raid.: Hightide placed a servo over Skynight's cuffed servos. :And I know we'll get out of this somehow some way...we can't just sit here and talk about how we don't deserve this! We gotta stand up and tackle our problems.:

 

:That is nothing but wishful thinking Hightide and you know it. I was foolish enough to believe we could be rescued earlier...Our own kind has betrayed us...and sided with these humans...:

 

:Sky that mech is no longer our kind. I heard from the other's who've been here longer than us say they scoop up the dead bodies and modify them somehow to do there biding somehow.:

 

:That explains the welds on that mech's chest I saw...:

 

:Besides if we get offlined here at least we get offlined together!: Hightide looked at Skynight, his visor flickering like a blink.

 

:You sure know how to make a mech feel better Hightide.: Skynight said sarcastically. 

 

:I try!: Hightide exclaimed rather happily. He either ignored Skynight's sarcasm or just didn't notice it.

 

~

 

Unbeknownst to Skynight and Hightide they were being watched. 

 

"These beings are so riveting even the low class drones exhibit sentience."

 

"Silas sir?"

 

"What is it soilder?" Silas replied not taking his eyes off the monitor. 

 

"Agent Novo has returned from his mission in China. He had successfully taken the schematics of a machine one of the aliens had created and is now trekking back to home base in order to duplicate them."

 

"Hmm. Did Agent Novo tell you what exactly this device does?" He was interested now.

 

The soilder handed Silas a tablet containing a overview of the schematics. 

 

As Silas read through the overview a sinister smile crept up on his face.

 

"Who would have thought these beings would build us the answer to Project Mechanoid."

 

"Sir there's something else I have to inform you of."

 

"Go on." 

 

"The green liquid we obtained in the cave where the aliens had been mining was confirmed to be manufactured and was not entirely made of the same chemical makeup as the blue liquid they bleed."

 

"Interesting. Is that all soilder?"

 

"Yes sir. Right now are scientists are working on figuring out it's chemical properties and wether we can use it on human made machines.I will update you if we find anything new."

 

After that was said and done the soilder left.

 

Silas leaned in the back of his chair as he continued to watch the caged Vehicon's on his monitor. 

 

"Soon my vison of a new world order shall come to fruition." 

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I quoted a panel from the Titan Magazines Prime comics it was from "Mega Mouth" in the beginning. The quote was from issue 4.12 (#12) "The Evil Shread"
> 
> • I promise things will get interesting in the next few chapters! 
> 
> -That's about it.
> 
> Thanks again Reader! YOUR AWESOME!!!! \\(^-^)/


	12. Chp 11: Seeking a weakness known as love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screams of pleasure or Screams of pain? Is there truly a difference?

It was late in the evening on the Nemesis. 

 

It was a pretty slow day in the medbay for Breakdown as he awaited his red companion to return.

 

Breakdown paced up and down the medbay waiting for Knockout to either comm him telling him he was on his way back or to just burst through the doors. 

 

After the incident with MECH Breakdown had become rather paranoid that Knockout might get captured by MECH while out on his races.

 

He kept asking Knockout to check in more frequently while he was out just in case but knowing Knockout he'd either forget to or just plain out wouldn't do it.

 

Breakdown cared alot for the Aston Martin more than anyone could.

 

Breakdown stopped pacing and decided to busy himself with cleaning some medical tools.

 

He'll be back soon, he kept telling himself as he cleaned.

 

~

 

Knockout strolled through the Ground bridge as casual as ever.

 

He was greeted by Starscream.

 

"Well hello Doctor. Did you enjoy your little joy ride?" Starscream asked as he strutted towards Knockout with a sway of his hips.

 

Starscream unlike Megatron had allowed Knockout to go out street racing. 

 

He knew the sports car couldn't be cooped up in the Nemesis forever. 

 

He was like a Seeker in a way, you can't keep them from going for a flight for long or they'll get agnsty. 

 

"Why yes I did, it was a beautiful night tonight. And I left all those pathetic humans in my dust!" Knockout exclaimed with pride.

 

Starscream put his servo around Knockout's waist pulling him closer to his frame.

 

"Why don't we celebrate your victory in my quarters with some high grade, hmm?"

 

Knockout was no stranger to the Seeker inviting him to his quarters for drinks, he'd done this before he had left the Nemesis. 

 

But he was starting to ask of him to frequently for his taste honestly ever since he became leader, he couldn't get enough of the K.O.

 

Yes Starscream was a beautiful mech with a remarkable paint job and a frame to match it but he needed his hunky truck every now and then.

 

"Sorry my Lord but I must decline. Tonight's Breakdown's night." 

 

Starscream's wings drooped in disappointment. 

 

Yes he knew Breakdown and Knockout had something, he wasn't sure if it was a relationship or just a good frag but he still hated the fact he had to share.

 

Starscream let out an agitated sigh and took his servo from Knockout's waist. 

 

"Very well but you owe me tomorrow!" 

 

Knockout chuckled at the Seeker. 

 

"Don't worry I'll make sure the whole Decepticon army hears your screams tomorrow." Knockout said as he walked towards the medbay. 

 

Knockout had a pep in his step as he walked down the halls, he couldn't wait to dig his claws into Breakdown. 

 

As he walked through the medbay doors, he noticed Breakdown was cleaning up some medical tools, he didn't even notice Knockout had come in.

 

"Well good evening my sweet assistant. Hard at work I see." Knockout purred as he walked closer to Breakdown. 

 

Breakdown jumped a bit in surprise but turned around and smiled at Knockout. 

 

"Knocks how long were you there?"

 

Knockout strutted over to Breakdown rather quickly and put his digit on Breakdown's chest.

 

"How about me and you take off for the rest of the night?"

 

Knockout's field clearly displayed what Knockout wanted and Breakdown was willing to fulfil the race car's desires.

 

"Yes Doctor." Breakdown said rather seductively as he took ahold of Knockout's servo that was on his chest and softly kissed it.

 

In a matter of seconds they were already in Knockout's quarters, kissing passionately with neither trying to foreplay with each other.

 

They were both ready.

 

"Knockout...I love you so much..." Breakdown said in between there kisses.

 

Knockout reached down fiddling with Breakdown's interface armor.

 

"I-I like you too Breakdown..." 

 

Breakdown slowed down his once fast paced kisses and lifted his helm up looking into Knockout's beautiful red optics. 

 

"You just can't say it can you?"

 

"Say what?" 

 

Breakdown let out a huff.

 

"You just can't say you love me..." Breakdown blushed a bit in embarrassment, he knew Knockout cared for him but still it'd be nice to hear him say it to him.

 

"Breakdown you know I care about you."

 

"Then why can't you say it?" Breakdown asked with a bit of pain in his optics.

 

"I'm just not ready for that type of commitment. I'm sorry Breakdown."

 

"It's ok buddy I understand." Breakdown leaned his helm down and lightly kissed Knockout's neck.

 

After awhile they had begun interfacing, both moaning and groaning in passion but Knockout could feel the slight streams of disappointment that flowed through Breakdown's field. 

 

Even the bliss of being wrapped around his partner in ecstasy couldn't wash away the guilt he felt.

 

~

 

Starscream was in his quarters alone plotting what the Decepticons next course of action should be as he sipped his high grade.

 

Soundwave was still decoding the Iacon database, he had Arachnid taking care of Energon scouting and it was going to be a few solar cycles until they had enough fuel to make another space bridge. 

 

He had ordered Arachnid to try to the best of her ability to keep from mining in the North American parts of this planet, he wanted to stay out of the Autobots sights for awhile. It seemed like most Autobot activity was around that part of the world.

 

And the study of Synthetic energon was taking far longer than he had anticipated. 

 

These were one of the days he wished that Shockwave was still online, he'd surely figure this out quickly. 

 

Starscream hated the mech don't get him wrong, but he truly was a scientific genius that much was fact.

 

Hopefully with the combined processors of himself and Knockout would be enough to figure out how to stable such a substance.

 

As he sat at his desk sipping on his energon in deep thought he remembered what Breakdown had talked to him about.

 

MECH.

 

The humans who had almost turned poor Breakdown into a science experiment. 

 

At first he'd thought those humans merely got lucky catching one of there own the first time but based on what Breakdown had told him, it was obvious they've had experience dismantling Cybertronians before.

 

Humans were not as soft and defenseless as Prime thought, they were definitely just as dangerous as a scraplet.

 

"...They are a potential danger to our kind." Breakdown's words played over in Starscream's processor. 

 

It was all too true. Starscream didn't want to admit it but these few humans were a potential danger.

 

Then a terrible idea popped into the Seeker's processor. 

 

"Instead of being cautious of a potential danger, why not try to ally with it and use it against the enemy?" Starscream said aloud.

 

Yes. This could work. MECH could get there 'samples' and Starscream could get rid of those pesky Autobots. 

 

Everyone would win except the Autobots of course.

 

Starscream hummed in approval at his ingenious plan as he gulped the rest of his high grade down.

 

Now only left the matter of locating these humans and starting negotiations. 

 

~

 

Optimus had just returned from a patrol, it was late at night most of the Autobots were probably in recharge by now. 

 

As he drove through to the medbay, he noticed Megatron was sitting on the medical berth with a datapad in hand.

 

Ratchet usually did Megatron's checkups in the morning.

 

"Is everything alright?" Optimus asked with obvious concern in his voice.

 

Ratchet turned towards Optimus noticing his concern.

 

"Yes Optimus everything's fine both Megatron and the little one are perfectly healthy. I was just giving him a datapad with details on his later gestation periods."

 

Optimus nodded in approval. 

 

"WHAT!?" Megatron yelled looking at the datapad. 

 

"What is it?" Optimus asked. 

 

"I won't be able to transform in my final months of carrying! You've got to be kidding me, bad enough I'll be getting a buldge in my middle because of this sparkling!" 

 

Optimus walked over to Megatron patting him on his shoulders. 

 

"It will be all worth it at the end. I promise."

 

"Your not the one who won't be able to transform for months! I'll be stuck in the base 24/7 like Ratchet!"

 

"HEY! I'm not deaf you know!" Ratchet yelled glaring at Megatron. 

 

"What? It's true you almost never leave the base."

 

Ratchet huffed in annoyance. "Go get some rest and leave me be! I have work to do unlike others!"

 

Megatron chuckled at the medic and left he wanted to read the datapad he gave him in Optimus's room just in case he fell into recharge while reading. 

 

Optimus watched Megatron walk down the hall towards his room.

 

"Optimus."

 

Optimus quickly turned from watching Megatron to Ratchet, giving his old friend his full attention. 

 

"Yes Ratchet?" 

 

"Megatron told me he choose you as his donor."

 

"Yes. What of it?"

 

"You understand what you'll be doing right?"

 

"Yes Ratchet I'm fully aware of what I'll be doing to provide for the sparkling. And I'm willing to do so."

 

"Well as long as you know I'm fine with it. His heat cycle started today so tonight should be a good start." Ratchet looked up at the Prime with a mischievous smile.

 

Optimus shook his helm at his old friend. "Good night old friend." was all he said before he started his walk to his quarters. 

 

When he got into his quarters he was surprised to see Megatron wasn't laying on the berth but was instead reading a datapad on his desk.

 

Optimus had no work to do tonight so he didn't mind.

 

Optimus walked over to Megatron placing a kiss on his helm.

 

"Don't stay up too late." 

 

Megatron only replied with a 'mhmm.' as he continued to read.

 

Optimus went to lay down on his berth to recharge, this was one of the rare nights were he got to recharge early.

 

According to his HUD it was 10:21 pm.

 

~

 

Megatron wasn't sure how this happened. 

 

First he was just sitting at Prime's desk reading a datapad then all of a sudden he was on top of Prime.

 

He was looking into Optimus's surprised optics with a flushed face.

 

His spark was yearning for Prime's presence yet again but something else told him to move away.

 

He was conflicted. 

 

Did he really want to do this with Optimus? He kept telling himself it was for the sparkling but what about himself?

 

"I-I'm sorry!" Megatron said as he scrambled to get off Optimus. 

 

Before Megatron could fully get off him, Optimus held onto Megatron's arm stopping his advances and even getting a surprised yelp from the silver mech. 

 

"No it's alright there's no need to be sorry." Optimus said as he pulled Megatron back down towards him.

 

"Optimus no I-" 

 

Megatron was cut off when Prime kissed him.

 

"No let me love you." Optimus said as pulled Megatron down on the berth.

 

Optimus was on top now.

 

"Optimus wait" Megatron said his faceplates were burning now.

 

"Don't worry we'll take it slow. Just tell me if your uncomfortable with anything I do. Tell me if you want to stop because I will. I won't do anything your not comfortable with."

 

Optimus looked down at Megatron's beautiful frame under him, he really wanted the mech now but he also didn't want an unwilling partner.

 

"Do you want this Megatron?" 

 

"I...want you Prime..."

 

"Alright then."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Optimus peppered soft kisses from Megatron's faceplates all the way down to his interface panel. 

 

Megatron let out a moan louder than he wanted to let out as Optimus kissed his way down.

 

Optimus looked up at Megatron and said "Open for me."

 

Optimus's field bursted with lust, want, and love.

 

Megatron timidly opened his legs a little and complied with the Prime's request. 

 

As soon as he heard the 'click' of his interface armor he shuttered his optics.

 

'It's for the sparkling.' he kept telling himself 'Prime is not going to hurt you.' he reapeated in his processor. 

 

Then he felt Optimus's servo on his faceplate, he onlined his optics to see Optimus looking up at him.

 

"I want to make this satisfying for the both of us, so please trust me."

 

"Just get on with it before I change my mind." Megatron said. His words didn't come out as malicious as he wanted them to. 

 

Optimus chuckled at Megatron and leaned down towards his valve.

 

"Your valve is so beautiful..." Optimus whispered.

 

"Prime if you don't shut up and Fra-" Megatron was interrupted by a surprised gasp.

 

Instead of using his digits, Optimus was tasting his valve.

 

Optimus licked around the rims of his valve, licking deeper and deeper. 

 

It wasn't long before Megatron was leaking lubricant and moaning loudly. 

 

Megatron's fans were on maximum overide as his heated arousal grew.

 

After a few more moments of teasing, Megatron was ready to interface. Optimus's spike was already throbbing with arousal.

 

His interface armor clicked open as well revealing his spike. 

 

Optimus positioned himself, his spike was nodding the outer edges of Megatron's valve. 

 

"Are you ready?" 

 

Instead of answering Megatron let out a needy whine as he felt Optimus spike near his valve. 

 

Optimus started slow with his thrusts when he entered Megatron's valve. 

 

When Megatron wrapped his legs around Optimus's waist he knew that was a sign that he could thrust a little faster.

 

Megatron let out the cutest high pitched moans Optimus had ever heard as he thrusted.

 

After many moments of kissing and thrusting Megatron was the first to overload with a rather loud moan.

 

Optimus overloaded shortly after Megatron with a loud groan and a rumble of his engine. 

 

They were both panting heavily afterwards. 

 

Unlike Megatron who's face was clearly flushed out, Optimus had a rather silly smile on his face.

 

As Optimus pulled out of Megatron, quite a bit of transfluids leaked out of Megatron's valve this made Megatron moan a little. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Optimus laid down next to Megatron pulling him closer to him.

 

He tenderly nuzzled against Megatron and earned a content rumble from him.

 

Megatron's optics were dimming he was about to fall into recharge. 

 

Before Megatron fell completely into recharge Optimus pressed his lips against his.

 

"I love you Megatron rest well." was all Optimus said before bringing him closer to his chassis and following Megatron into recharge. 

 

'Love. What a strange emotion.' Megatron thought before going offline fully.

 

~

 

Screams of pure agony could be heard throughout the base of the warehouse. 

 

Although in other's ears the screams were music to there ears.

 

A Vehicon was currently being torn apart while he was still online.

 

As one of it's arms were slowly torn off by the humans equipment, his painful screams only grew louder.

 

"Oops I must have forgotten to turn off its pain receptors." A scientist said while laughing maniacally.

 

"Having fun James?"

 

"Good evening Silas and yes I'm having the time of my life. We should certainly keep the pain receptors on while we dismantle our test subjects more often. It's certainly more entertaining." James said.

 

Even though James was wearing a mask you could clearly see the smile on his face.

 

James was truly a messed up man, but he was also a brilliant scientist/Hacker. He was also ex military such as Silas but he never brought up which division he was in.

 

"Only at home base James. And try not to dismantle them all. We'll need a few alive." Silas said as he walked towards his office. 

 

"Will do sir!" James said turning back to 'The Show' as he called it.

 

When Silas walked into his office he immediately turned on his large monitor waiting for two video transmissions to open.

 

Both opened at the same time showing off two soilders, one of the soilders were Agent Novo.

 

"Report Status." Silas said. 

 

The soilder on the left video transmission answered first.

 

"Sir studies on the green substance has gone rather well but requires more time on essasing the substances and chemicals in it. On the other hand Project Chimera is close to phase 2." 

 

The soilder moved out of the screens view revealing a half built humanoid machine, it was missing a left leg and a right arm.

 

Silas smirked at the machine. "Well done. Agent Novo?"

 

"Project Mechanoid is in it's beginning phases sir. We will require more time to gather the resources needed to recreate the machine. But I have a separate team already working on constructing the body in which we will switch a human mind to. Blueprints for the body we are constructing should appear on your screen in a moment sir." 

 

Just as Novo said it was going to appear it did.

 

The body sketched on the blueprint reminded Silas of the bulky green bot he'd seen during operations on that blue one.

 

"I approve of this continue your operations." 

 

"Yes sir!" both soilders said in unison as the video transmissions cut off.

 

Silas put both his hands together under his chin leaning on them with a wicked smile on his face. 

 

"Things are going perfectly." Silas said to himself. 

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Agent James is actually an OC character of mine. Just your average evil scientist. 
> 
> • That was my first full out interface scene I've ever written I hope it was ok.
> 
> • That's about it til next time! YOUR AWESOME READER!!!! \\(^-^)/


	13. Chp 12: These perfect days cracked and fell apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These perfect days with you have come to an unexpected halt.   
> Let's work together while your usefulness lasts.

Months had passed....

 

Things had changed so drastically in these past few months.

 

Some grew closer while others strayed away from the rest.

 

Ideals were questioned, perspectives had changed and minor happiness was found among some.

 

But life has a way of ruining such minor happiness. 

 

Megatron was only but a few months away from giving birth, his middle was slightly expanded but not by much but it was clearly there if you looked. 

 

The other Autobots especially Bumblebee made it a habit to ask to touch his middle every time he came out for a daily checkup with Ratchet.

 

Now he didn't mind the attention it was just the touching of his middle that sort of bothered him, even the humans asked to touch him.

 

Ratchet was an exception since he was the medic to make sure he and the sparkling were both healthy. 

 

Optimus on the other hand was very overprotective of his wellbeing, he'd assign one of the Autobots to watch over him while he was out.

 

He even went so far as to tell him he couldn't go out for a flight!

 

But they'd both come to a compromise that Megatron could go out for awhile as long as an Autobot was with him.

 

Even though Prime's over protectiveness was certainly annoying, he couldn't blame him for it plus his protection had it's advantages. 

 

The nights cuddled up against Prime were certainly comforting and helped him recharge peacefully. Megatron hadn't had one of those nightmares for a few weeks now and was Thankful for it.

 

But things weren't all as sweet as oil cake in the base. 

 

Arcee still hated the fact Megatron was in the base and she made sure everyone knew.

 

One day she went as far as hitting Megatron with her blades in the hallways as they passed each other, knocking Megatron back to the wall.

 

This resulted in a minor scratch on his armor but Optimus and Ratchet acted as if she cut off one of his limbs. 

 

Even the Scout and the Wrecker scolded her for her behavior.

 

Optimus sentenced her to confinement to the base for two weeks.

 

She's still fuming about that event til this day.

 

As for the humans Raf had made it routine to visit Megatron, talk with him, show him bits of human culture, and even asked about his Gladiatorial days that Ratchet told him about. 

 

Miko was well Miko, she constantly asked very personal questions and pestered him about touching his middle. 

 

She even gave Megatron another nickname "Megs" Primus how he hated that nickname, he preferred King Con honestly. 

 

She was his least favorite human of the five.

 

Jack was alright, he didn't talk too much to him but was polite enough to say hello.

 

June on the other hand was a very interesting human. 

 

She had her doubts about the children's safety around him at first but after she found out he was 'pregnant', she quickly turned from a protective mother to a fascinated human with millions of questions of the Cybertronian body.

 

She even gave Megatron some helpful tips on being a mother, which he kept noted for later.

 

His meeting with Agent Fowler went rather well, he was very quiet during Optimus's explanation. He obviously had alot of respect for Prime.

 

Although he had his few moments of outbursts when Prime told him that he was going to Sire for Megatron's sparkling.

 

After a moment of silence from Agent Fowler he decided he wouldn't bring up the "baby bot" as he called the little one, to his superiors.

 

It would be none of there business til the little one came into the world.

 

Fowler went as far as to congratulating the two on the new life to come.

 

The only thing Megatron disliked was the way he yelled Prime's name when he entered, but that was just a small detail that could be overlooked. 

 

Besides that everything was pretty well at the Autobot base, things were finally looking up for Megatron. 

 

Hopefully they would continue that way.

 

~Present Day: Autobot base~

 

The Decepticons had been rather quiet these past few months but Ratchet wasn't complaining, but he couldn't shrug off this feeling that these quiet days would soon burn up in his faceplates. 

 

Like back on Cybertron, when he thought the revolution so many talked about happening wouldn't happen. 

 

He assumed if any of the Cybertronians involved in it would be arrested one day and everyone would move on with there normal days like it never happened. 

 

If only it had gone that way...

 

But now wasn't the time to think of the past and how it could've gone. 

 

Now he had to focus on supporting his team and the little one on the way.

 

Speaking of the little one, Megatron was going to get a screening today so everyone could find out if it was a femme or a mech. 

 

He had to get the equipment for the screening ready!

 

Megatron had told him at yesterday's checkup, he thought it was a femme while Optimus guessed it was a mech.

 

Ratchet placed his credits with the Carrier, most of the time they were right about what type of frame there sparklings would have.

 

Ratchet let out a ex-vent as he went through his tools and made sure everything was functioning properly. 

 

As Ratchet worked the console detected a strange frequency. 

 

"What in the Allspark?" 

 

~

 

Starscream flew through the blue sky, twirling every now and then. 

 

Soundwave had finally decoded some of the encryptions in the Iacon database turns out they were coordinates to ancient relics.

 

These coordinates pointed to certain places on this very planet, coincidence maybe?

 

He landed on a Decepticon mining site, where the first set of coordinates had lead them too.

 

Starscream casually walked over to a set of miners who were currently digging up the relic.

 

"Would you lot hurry up!" Starscream announced rather irritated by there slow progression. 

 

~

 

Unbeknownst to Starscream, he was being watched by the very beings he wanted to avoid until later on.

 

A bit a ways from the Decepticon mining site behind many rock formations Optimus and Ratchet watch there enemies in silence.

 

"Starscream?" Ratchet said tilting his helm in thought. 

 

"It seems you detected the ancient Autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed."

 

"Well our backup shouldn't be far behind."

 

"Without knowing what the Decepticons have exhumed, I do not think I am willing to wait." Optimus said as he transformed his servos into a gun.

 

Ratchet let out a tired huff and watched the Prime go.

 

~

 

After a few minutes of digging the miners finally unearthed the relic or rather a container containing the relic.

 

"Bring it to me immediately!" Starscream yelled. 

 

The miner quickly came over to his Lord and held the container up to him.

 

Starscream quickly opened the container and threw the lid aside when he opened it.

 

He smirked at what was inside it and reached his servo into the container. 

 

Before he could fully take the relic put Optimus Prime and Ratchet ran towards him with his guns ready to shoot.

 

"Starscream! I cannot allow you to pilful Autobot relics!" 

 

"Not only are you misinformed Optimus Prime but I would strongly suggest you lower your weapons unless your in the mood for mutual destruction." Starscream lifted his servo out of the container revealing the relic that laid inside. 

 

"It can't be...!?" Ratchet said in disbelief. 

 

"The Spark Extractor." Optimus said confirming Ratchet's fears.

 

Starscream darkly chuckled turning the relic around, looking at it's details.

 

"Capable of extracting every spark in it's radius." Starscream put a servo up to his helm. "Soundwave send me a Ground bridge. Engage the enemy my army!" Starscream said as he strolled to the Ground bridge that just appeared. 

 

The Vehicon's did as told and activated there weapons ready to engage the Autobots. 

 

As Starscream entered the Ground bridge Bumblebee drove off a canyon top swerving around Vehicon troopers.

 

"Bumblebee secure the package!" Optimus said as he shoot down multiple Vehicon's. 

 

Bumblebee immediately drives after Starscream in the Ground bridge as he speed through the swirling vortex he transformed, snatching the relic out of Starscream's claws!

 

"WHAT!?" Starscream said purely baffled by what just happened. 

 

Starscream ran towards the scout who was currently speeding out the bridge in his alt mode with the relic, he prepared his missiles to shoot the scout.

 

But the Scout was just to fast and narrowly escaped leaving Starscream behind in a canyon full of dead Vehicon bodies.

 

Starscream let out a frustrated snarl.

 

~

 

Bumblebee excitingly explained how he took the relic from Starscream with Raf's toy car, swirling it around in a circle while making very animated beeps and whirs. 

 

"Loop de loop huh?" Arcee said. 

 

"You got some Brass bearings Bumblebee!" Bulkhead laughed.

 

As the Autobots and humans conversated on today's mission, Ratchet was scanning the relic as Optimus watched him.

 

"Optimus, here the source of the frequency we detected." Ratchet pointed out on the screen. 

 

"An Iacon homing beacon." Optimus said. 

 

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?" Arcee asked. 

 

Optimus turned from the monitor towards his team. "The Class A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war where sealed within vaults below Iacon."

 

"Where you worked as an archivist." Bulkhead said. 

 

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a strong hold which The Decepticons had raided when Autobots troops were at there may dear. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces these weapons were jettisoned off world far from Decepticon reach."

 

"Clearly the beacon was a safety measure." Ratchet added.

 

"Well thanks to our hotshot driver this one's going our vault!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily while patting the scout's back.

 

~

 

Starscream slapped the first Vehicon he saw when he returned on the Nemesis. 

 

"The Spark Extractor was in my grasp! The next time I see that insect I will extinguish his spark like how I extinguished Cliffjumper's spark!" 

 

Soundwave walked slowly up to Starscream his usually pitch black visor showing off a map.

 

Starscream turned towards Soundwave. "Ah. Indeed Soundwave we do possess two more sets of coordinates. Let us see what other long lost treasures we might be reunited with."

 

~

 

Megatron had just woken up from a good three hour nap.

 

He walked out to the medbay to get some energon, he was starving!

 

He only saw Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus and the children in the medbay.

 

"Where's the two-wheeler and the Wrecker?" Megatron asked while stretching a bit.

 

"They just left on patrol, hungry?" Optimus asked.

 

"Very. Afternoon humans."

 

"What's up Megsy! Looks like your gaining weight." Miko said while giggling uncontrollably. 

 

Raf and Jack just waved.

 

Megatron growled as he gulped down his cube, he decided not to give the human the attention she so desired from him. 

 

"I desire to go for a flight Prime." Megatron said as he finished his cube.

 

"You can go with Bumblebee during his patrol." Ratchet said.

 

"Sure I don't mind!" Bumblebee beeped.

 

Optimus let out a defeated ex-vent. He knew Megatron wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer. 

 

"Just return before dark, alright?" 

 

"Alright Prime." Megatron said as he walked through the ground bridge with Bumblebee. 

 

~

 

It was late in the evening down the desert road Bumblebee was driving down.

 

Megatron was not far behind or well above, he was flying high above Bumblebee.

 

As Bumblebee drove his sensors detected a signal not to far from his position. 

 

Bumblebee then comms Bulkhead to see if he detected the same signal. 

 

:Yeah I just picked up the same signal, could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates.:

 

Bumblebee then comms Megatron telling him of there detour.

 

:I'm right behind you Scout.: Megatron commed back as he landed in an alley like way between a crevasse.

 

Bumblebee transforms in the same alleyway as Megatron and they both continued to walk to there destination. 

 

As they walked they both could hear a strange beeping noise, the sound repeated over and over again. 

 

"Bumblebee. This might be a trap stay vigilant." Megatron whispered unseathing his sword.

 

"Gotcha." Bumblebee beeped back.

 

As they got closer Bumblebee spotted a weird looking object.

 

"Look! What's that?" Bumblebee ran closer to it.

 

Megatron was irritated at the Scout's eagerness, an enemy could pop up at any moment and ambush them here.

 

As Megatron walked closer to see what Bumblebee was looking at, he heard a strange noise like a weapon preparing to shoot something...

 

"Bumblebee look out!!" Before Megatron knew it he had jumped in front of the scout taking the electrical pulse shot for him.

 

Bumblebee prepared to fire his weapons at the well hidden enemy but he was too late an electrical pulse from behind him shot him in the back, momentarily offlining him also.

 

Mech Soilders ran out towards the two offlined mechs, getting there equipment ready.

 

"Silas another one's headed towards our position, estimated arrival two minutes." A Soilder/Scientist said.

 

"Work briskly. I want the silver one ready for pickup, as for the yellow one salvage the tech from it." was all Silas said.

 

One group of soilders dispersed to gather equipment for transport, while the other assisted the scientist with surgery on Bumblebee. 

 

The scientist used a drill to get through some plating on it's right side.

 

The first group had already successfully gotten Megatron tied up and ready for transport. 

 

Silas on the other hand was looking out of his binoculars, keeping watch just in case a rouge bot came unexpectedly. 

 

Unbeknownst to Silas he had just missed a certain jet flying high above them.

 

Starscream had landed about 20 feet or so away from the humans operation behind a rock formation.

 

"It would appear the signal was a trap, better Bumblebee then me." Starscream said as he looked around at the humans he then noticed a familiar silver body...

 

"What the-!? T-There's no way! I-I offlined him! I know I did! How in Primus name is he still alive!?" 

 

As Starscream tried to fathom that Megatron wasn't offline, Silas had spotted a bulky green truck speeding down the rocky terrain towards there position. 

 

"The backup is ahead of schedule." Silas said turning from his binoculars towards the scientists whose boots where soaked in the things blue blood.

 

"As luck would have it, so am I." The scientist pulled out a part of Bumblebee as he said this.

 

"Move out." Silas said. 

 

The soilders quickly ran towards there positions to leave, heading to there helicopters to take both there prizes back to home base. 

 

Starscream watched as the humans retreated, and soon after left himself but not back to the Nemesis oh no the night was still young and there were a few things that needed to be done.

 

Bumblebee laid there offlined bleeding heavily from his right side, all he heard where the sound of helicopters before Bulkhead's booming voice came into range.

 

~Location: Unknown Time: 10:48 pm EST~

 

A MECH soilder typed diligently on a monitor that was displaying a few diagrams of there human made robot. 

 

A claw like machine that held Bumblebee's T-cog moved towards the robotic body inserting it in it's lower right side.

 

"Commence beta test." Silas ordered standing in front of the robot.

 

The soilder tapped a few sequences in and activated the robot.

 

The robot's hand balled in and out into a fist a few times as it's chest began to glow a blueish green.

 

"Installation complete. Iniciating scan."

 

A light beemed from the robot's eye sockets scanning the helicopter across the room. 

 

"Scan successful, commencing transformation." A Soilder says as he taps a button on his monitor. 

 

The robot made a noise similar to a car starting up or at least trying to start up.

 

Silas looked at the soilder at the monitor and he looked none too happy.

 

The soilder typed again on his monitor desperately trying to get ghe machine to work so he wouldn't annoy his boss any further. 

 

The robot started to make a whirring noise this time along with the previous noises and then it...

 

Stopped completely. 

 

A laugh from outside stopped Silas from harshly scolding the soilder at the monitor. 

 

The laugh belonged to none other than Starscream. 

 

Starscream opened the large warehouse door so that he could enter.

 

"You are the one's who turned poor Breakdown into a pitful science experiment." He pushed the helicopters rotor out of the way as he stalked closer to Silas. "Didn't learn much from the experience did you?"

 

Before Starscream could step closer dozens of red lazers from all directions where pointed at him as the MECH Soilders prepared there weapons. 

 

"Enough to know where the soft spots are. Decepticon." Silas said standing with not an ounce of fear. 

 

"Oh please if I was here to avenge the big lug you would be screaming for mercy by now."

 

"Why are you here?" 

 

"To propose an alliance. You see we have much more in common then you think and I am not merely referring to our battle scars." Starscream turned his helm to the left showing off the scar Arcee had given him.

 

"What could I possibly gain from this arrangement?"

 

"Insider information."

 

Silas was quiet and still for a moment most likely in thought of how this 'alliance' could benefit MECH. He raised his left hand up, a sign for his troops to lower there weapons. 

 

They did as told many weapons could be heards clicking off.

 

"Wise choice. Now a T-cog isn't technology it is biology. Which means it will reject any power source other than energon." Starscream said as he walked towards the terribly made robot. 

 

"Go on." Silas demanded keeping an eye on the mech.

 

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the life blood of all Cybertronians. Whatever there affiliation. You and I both want it and I currently have a substantial supply of it but I do require more. Once I supply you with the..." Starscream stabbed his digit with his claw allowing energon to bleed. 

 

"...particulars of it's chemical makeup." Starscream then put his bleeding claw into the robot's chest. It started to glow brighter. "We can utilize your considerable resources and mine to divise a means of detecting more new deposits and mining it together for us to share." Starscream turned halfway towards Silas.

 

"If the supply meets MECH's rather significant demand."

 

"Ah. Intending to build an army are you?" Starscream was now fully facing Silas, red optics glowing brightly in the room. 

 

Silas says nothing but stares at Starscream with the same stern expression he's had the entire time, in the light where he stood his two long scars arcoss the right side of his face could be clearly seen.

 

"I am no stranger to ambition."

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my story here hit over 1,000 hits! Thanks a bunch everyone glad your enjoying it. Thanks again for reading! :)


	14. Chp 13: I realize that it's all a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idealism with Optimus Prime?  
> Soundwave is depressed.  
> Starscream can bargain.  
> Will I ever make a decent summary?

This can't be happening....

 

Why now of all times!?

 

After being separated so long the one he loves the most is taken away by beings that are apart of the very race he's protecting!

 

And to top it off they took Bumblebee's T-cog away!

 

The young mech was still in recharge on a medical berth, some of his circuits had been fried by some electrical blast of some sort.

 

His right side was severely damaged. 

 

When Bulkhead returned with Bumblebee unconscious on one arm, Optimus had thought he couldn't carry Megatron and Bumblebee at the same time and would ask for assistance...

 

But he never asked, he only looked at his leader with a dampered look.

 

Optimus sat atop on the bases roof in contemplation. 

 

'I should have been there! I shouldn't have let him go out there so late...' Optimus thought.

 

'Do not worry Bumblebee we will try to make you whole again.' His own words that he told the scout earlier when he awoke played over in his processor. 

 

He shouldn't have promised such a thing getting the young mech's hopes up.

 

They didn't have the resources or technology to get him a new T-cog. 

 

And they had no leads on where MECH could be hiding, even Agent Fowler and the U.S. Military had a difficult time tracking them down.

 

He had failed Bumblebee...

 

He failed Megatron, he failed everyone as a Prime. 

 

He couldn't even protect his own people, let alone his teammates.

 

"Maybe I'm too focused on protecting the humans..." Optimus said out loud. 

 

Optimus dearly cared for the human race, but when he and the other's face MECH there were definitely going to be human casualties. 

 

It was logical. There was no avoiding it unfortunately. 

 

His team and even The Decepticons had to protect themselves from threats.

 

And MECH was most certainly a threat. 

 

There was no getting around many human deaths if they successfully planned and executed a rescue and retrieval mission. 

 

And as much as Optimus didn't want to, he and the other's would have to try to permanently stop MECH's organization or they would continue to be hunted.

 

But then a thought popped into the Prime's processor. 

 

'Why should he care about humans who obviously don't care about others in there race?"

 

On that day after he had left the Zhejiang Province...

 

A MECH soilder a human took Miko hostage and forced them to GroundBridge him back to China after he sneaked in there base through the very machine they confiscated from the Decepticons. 

 

That human only cared about protecting himself not Miko, a child!

 

He had seen and heard enough of the human news network everyday there was always a story of a human harming another.

 

Killing another.

 

It was a daily occurrence on this planet.

 

Do they think there race is so infinite they can just kill each other on a daily basis?

 

They are lucky there race is so prosperous, they should cherish every life on this planet because every one of them counts.

 

Optimus balled his servos into a fist in his lap, holding in all the emotions that wanted to spill out of him.

 

This wasn't the time for such things, emotions like those were illogical, detrimental, and a distraction. 

 

And the mistake he made this evening was a perfect example of it, he let his love for Megatron take over. 

 

It made him vulnerable, irrational, and it's what failed his team.

 

He had to focus on his people's wellbeing not other's now.

 

Unfortunately he had to wait for the humans or rather there government to give them the "OK" as Fowler worded it on a full scale assault on MECH when they found them.

 

They didn't want to upset them anymore than they already were.

 

They had not been happy when they heard of the attack on the organization when they had rescued Breakdown. 

 

General Bryce, Fowler's superior officer had scolded Fowler and told him to keep 'those machines' under control.

 

It honestly hurt the Prime to think the beings he wanted so badly to protect, only saw him as a machine without sentience. 

 

They didn't want to speak to him personally only through Fowler's reports, from his own words or via a audio only comm link.

 

They had only done one audio only discussion, this discussion was with General Byrce himself not there leader as Prime expected.

 

The man had repeatedly called him 'soilder' not once referring to him by his designation. 

 

Even though Prime couldn't see him, he could hear it in his voice.

 

He feared him.

 

They feared him.

 

They feared them all.

 

It was natural to fear beings you know nothing of, right? But still he repeatedly told them that the Autobots mean no harm to there people. And based on his data they have not once intentionally endangered a human.

 

Did they not want there planet involved in there war? But in all truthfulness there planet was already involved long before humans began to walk among this planet.

 

The Decepticons where not only on this planet to destroy there enemy but to mine every bit of energon off this planet to refuel themselves. 

 

So they couldn't just leave the planet if they could, thinking they'd follow.

 

In the end Optimus Prime was powerless. 

 

He had no true authority on this planet only to his team.

 

He couldn't do as he pleased on this planet, he had to await acceptance from there leaders before taking action.

 

This wasn't truly there base, the humans had offered them it. He was living under there roof.

 

Prime and his team had saved there planet countless times, risking there lives for them...and what did they get?

 

Nothing. 

 

Was it too selfish to ask for Thanks or gratitude from there leaders?

 

Did he really want to protect the human race or was he just protecting them because he failed to protect his own race all those Orbiton cycles ago? 

 

Was he trying to fulfil what he couldn't on Cybertron here instead?

 

All these questions yet even Prime himself didn't have the answer. 

 

Was he truly this selfish?

 

Optimus looked at Cliffjumper's grave. 

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

~ Location: Nemesis Time: 10:25 am ~

 

Laserbeak had just returned from her flight, she went straight to Soundwave to show him all the data she gathered.

 

And she was positively sure he'd love the information she obtained this evening.

 

She flew quickly down the hallways of the Nemesis towards the brig, she had to get this data to him ASAP!

 

As usual when she entered the brig, Soundwave turned from the console welcoming her through there bond to connect with him.

 

As soon as she was connected a flood of data was sent to Soundwave along with waves of happiness and a bit of worry in his symbiotes field. 

 

Soundwave quickly scanned over all of Laserbeak's data, as usual it seemed like she hadn't picked up anything of great significance.

 

Until he saw a photo of an all to familiar silver body being carried away by human helicopters. 

 

Megatron. He's still online. 

 

Soundwave's side of the bond was filled with hope and gratefulness towards his symbiote.

 

:Objective: Follow human organization known as MECH. Priority: Rescue Lord Megatron. Must keep a secret from Starscream.: Soundwave commed to Laserbeak. 

 

Laserbeak then sent him another picture of the Seeker watching the event occur.

 

So Starscream did know Megatron was online.

 

Soundwave tilted his helm processing different scenarios and seeing which scenario had the highest percentage of success. 

 

The scenerio that had a 84% chance of success was the highest percentage of his other ideas.

 

He would allow Starscream to rule a little longer and survey his activities closer. And when the time comes he will come to Megatron's aid.

 

Soon Starscream shall fall.

 

~

 

Starscream had returned back to the Nemesis after his little Alliance was formed with those humans.

 

He was in his quarters awaiting a transmission from the human to officially start negotiations. 

 

He couldn't announce this new alliance to his army yet not until he and the human leader named Silas were on equal terms. 

 

And then the predicament Megatron was in, why couldn't that stupid brute stay dead! He had shot him in the fragging spark for Primus sake!

 

"It could have been the Dark energon that kept him alive, but if he had died and the Dark energon had reanimated him why wasn't he a mindless zombie?" Starscream muttered.

 

But that was besides the point, he had to find a way to negotiate with Silas to get Megatron back so he could kill him again!

 

Knowing those technofreaks they probably wouldn't comply especially if they knew they had something of significance that could threaten there new 'partners'. 

 

They'd most like use Megatron against him ruining everything he worked for!

 

"I can't let that happen! There must be a way around this!" Starscream paced around his rather large room.

 

Starscream racked his processor trying to think of multiple ways to kill Megatron without anyone finding out especially Soundwave. 

 

"If Soundwave knew he would most definitely plan a rescue mission to rescue his old master and try to overthrow me!" Starscream said outloud.

 

Starscream let out a furious snarl. "I don't know what to do! All my plans ruining one thing and fix another. I can't lose this alliance, and I can't have Megatron alive in those fleshbags servos! It's too risky."

 

Before Starscream could continue his little rant his medium sized console that resembled a laptop beeped repeatedly. 

 

"The human finally contacted me."

 

Starscream walked over to his desk tapping a button answering the call.

 

"Good morning Silas. Rest well?" 

 

"Cut the chit chatter and begin with the negotiations."

 

Starscream rolled his optics, Thank Primus this discussion was audio only this time.

 

"Alright then. I would like to start with a cease fire between our factions. You didn't think I noticed my mechs bodies disappearing from our previous battles did you?"

 

Silas was quiet for good long moment which obviously meant 'Yes I didn't think you'd really notice us stealing your dead drones.'

 

"Do you also expect us to return them to you?" Silas asked after a moment. 

 

"No not at all, you may actually keep the ones you currently have."

 

Silas was quiet for a moment once again, he didn't expect Starscream to actually let them keep there samples without negotiations or threats.

 

It probably thought it was gaining his trust by letting them freely examine drone bodies, they probably lacked something that other non drone robots had.

 

Silas cleared his throat and continued. "Now about finding new deposits and energon distribution."

 

"Well if you would like I could order a small squadron of my men to work with you and to also guard you just in case some unexpected guests arrive on the scene."

 

"You mean the Autobots?"

 

"Yes as I told you last night energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the life blood of all Cybertronians. Whatever there affiliation. So of course the Autobots will also be searching for it as well."

 

"Only a small squadron of four." Silas didn't want too many of those things around his men just in case they tried to pull something. 

 

"Whatever makes you comfortable partner. Oh yes one more thing." 

 

"What is it?"

 

"If you manage to offline or kill in human terms, it would be pleasant if you notified me of there demise. Since I know you and your army are capable of protecting yourselves." Starscream wouldn't admit it out loud but it was true these MECH humans were resilient, sneaky creatures that knew how to get a job done. 

 

"Fine. Now about energon distribution?"

 

'Jeez this human is impatient.' Starscream thought. "It honestly depends on how much we find in the deposit, most of the time we don't find a large amount here on this planet."

 

"I want 70% of any deposit we find." 

 

"WHAT!? 70% You can't be serious!!?" Starscream almost fell out of his seat at the pure audacity that the human was bold enough to ask him of the much!

 

"I won't go any lower." Silas stated.

 

After an hour of heckling between the two they finally came to a mutual agreement, each would get 50/50. Starscream only agreed to it since he figured he could just get his own army to mine on there own schedule. 

 

The stupid human could have his little share.

 

"This is the end of our discussion for now, I have things to do. I will contact you again when I have need of you." And with that he cut the transmission. 

 

Starscream closed his small console shut and leaned back in his chair. 

 

"Stupid fleshbag, you do not summon me when you like! Better be lucky your useful now but once your not of use to my cause I will crush you in my claws."

 

~

 

It was cold.

 

There were strange noises I didn't recognize. 

 

Everything hurt.

 

There were no familiar presences.

 

Darkness. 

 

What happened to me again?

 

Does it matter?

 

Was my action worth it?

 

Why did I do it?

 

Instinct maybe? 

 

A feeling of fear filled me.

 

Will I die here?

 

Will all I've done in the past be in vain?

 

Am I that weak?

 

I'm sorry little one your carrier is weak...

 

A tear falls down my face, it felt as cold as what I laid on.

 

Even though your carrier is weak little one, I will protect you regardless. 

 

Because I love you. I want you to live a life I couldn't have.

 

Even if you weren't made out of true love but pain and suffering, I still love you.

 

I don't know why but I do.

 

But I will survive for you.

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Yes I had left out a little detail from the TITAN MAGAZINES PRIME comics of Project Mechanoid but it was for this chapter. 
> 
> \- I don't know why but I've always wondered why Optimus wanted to protect the human race so much. I know he cares about protecting life but still, what about your people Prime?
> 
> \- I dunno maybe that's just me? Do I think too much?
> 
> • The last part of this chp well I'm not sure if you can call it a peom because I don't think anything rhymed but it was basically Megatron interacting with the bond with his sparkling as he was temporarily offline. I have no idea where this idea came from...but did you like it reader? 
> 
> Anyways Thanks for reading again! YOUR AWESOME READER!!!!! \\(^-^)/


	15. Chp 14: I want to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is slowly becoming an alcoholic...  
> Soundwave is just lurking.  
> That is all.

Bumblebee had recovered remarkably quickly.

 

His side looked as if it hadn't been cut after Ratchet patched him up, but he still couldn't transform...

 

He was stuck inside the base most of the time as of late.

 

He missed speeding down the road at unparalleled speeds.

 

Feeling the wind on his frame.

 

He missed being of use.

 

Bumblebee knew the other's were working as hard as they could to find MECH but still...

 

He couldn't help but feel useless, because of his failure they lost two members of there team including himself. 

 

In a way he crippled there team even more than they already were.

 

'What use was a bot that can't transform?' Bumblebee thought as he slumped on his berth. 

 

~

 

Ratchet was working on the Synth-En formula. Well more like trying.

 

As he worked he was continously plagued with thoughts of that day...

 

That day when there Scout lost his vocaliser. 

 

That day he failed to properly fix one of his patients. 

 

The day he failed and here he was again failing Bumblebee.

 

'I just don't have the proper tools to fix you here...' Ratchet sorrowfully thought.

 

It angered Ratchet that he wasn't efficiently equipped for most of the injures or malfunctions that occurred in this base. Most of the time he had to improvise with human supplies. 

 

It frustrated the slag out of him when he couldn't get his patients fully operational. 

 

He was a medic! His job was to heal! To protect his patients and ensure they were in top form!

 

But with this war going on, his teammates come back with so many injures almost everyday. You never know if they'll return with a few scratches to there paint job or a broken or torn off limb.

 

Or worse. 

 

'Why!? Why can't I fix him?' Ratchet thought angrily as he let his anger out on something he was griping.

 

"Huh?" Ratchet looked down on what he was gripping, it had been the telescope he had been using to analyze the Synth-En properties. 

 

It was now bent out of shape because of how he gripped it.

 

Ratchet let out an annoyed huff. "I needed that..."

 

~

 

Agent Fowler walked through the lightly lit halls of the military base.

 

His superior, General Bryce had called him for another "Catch up meeting" as Fowler called it.

 

It seemed like Bryce asked for these catch up meetings more often then usual. 

 

Fowler immediately pushed that thought aside as he entered Bryce's office. 

 

His office was as gloomy as ever, only a small light lit most of the office up, the blinds to the window was closed and the only thing you could hear was the ceiling fan.

 

"Good morning General Bryce sir." Fowler said as he sat down in the chair in front of Bryce's desk.

 

"Special Agent Fowler, I would like to speak to you about the Autobots..." General Bryce paused. 

 

Fowler shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Bryce looked sternly at him during his brief pause. Even if they had been friends during there military training, he was still intimidating sometimes.

 

Which is probably why he's general and Fowler isn't. 

 

"Actually I would like to hear of your trust of the Autobots themselves, and if you truly believe they are here to protect us." 

 

That was certainly unexpected. Bryce had never really asked his opinion on anything concerning Team Prime, only detailed reports on there ongoings.

 

"Sir I assure you, the Autobots are 100% on our side. They've shown no hostilities towards any humans. They've been completely respectable to our customs and have kept a low profile just as we asked."

 

"Yet they take in one of the enemies so carelessly. And not just any enemy but the enemies leader no less." Bryce stated.

 

Now this was going to be difficult to explain.

 

"General Bryce sir I assure you Optimus Prime did not carelessly let in one of the cons especially there leader. There were very complicated instances that were to be considered-"

 

"Complicated instances? Such as what?" Bryce interrupted.

 

"As I explained in my report, Starscream, Megatron's former Second in Command challenged him for Leadership of the Decepticons. He lost and was pretty beat up by Prime's description. He had no where else to go." Fowler gulped nervously after those last words, Bryce wasn't the type of person to give pity.

 

"By Optimus's description, you did not see Megatron in his beaten state? How can you know for sure there not working together and using this as a cover story."

 

Fowler looked upon his General in disbelief, was he serious!?

 

"Sir I completely trust Optimus Prime's decision in taking Megatron in, Optimus would never lie about one of his people in such a weak state. I know that for sure."

 

"His people? Bill might I remind you these are machines, machines filled with weaponry no less. Aren't the Decepticons and Autobots completely different?"

 

"General Bryce they may be mechanical but they are not just machines, they are sentient, they feel just like us. They love and care for each other, they dislike and hate each other, and they even grieve for there dead." Fowler had to calm himself before he started ranting. 

 

"And the Decepticons and Autobots are not completely different, they have a few differences but there all Cybertronians." 

 

General Bryce brought his hands up to his face gripping his hands together making them red as he contemplated his next choice of words.

 

"Fowler, I want you to keep a closer eye on those machines activities. We can't be too careful with beings we practically know nothing of. We are the only ones who can protect our planet if they become a danger. Do you understand?"

 

Fowler nodded. "Yes sir."

 

"Dismissed."

 

Fowler couldn't leave fast enough, he was furious at his superior, his friend, and the man he respected. 

 

How dare he insult Team Prime like that!? How could he just describe them as machines filled with weaponry and nothing else!

 

Now Fowler admits he doesn't know much about the bots culture and such but he knew one thing for sure. They were just as human as anyone else on this planet.

 

Fowler angrily stomped outside to his car.

 

'Maybe Bryce does have a point, we do know pretty much nothing of them in general besides the few basics. I guess that could unnerve any man.' Fowler thought as he slammed his car door and got ready to drive off.

 

But they had saved this planet and even himself many times before, he did include those instances in his report. Did that mean nothing to Bryce? 

 

As Fowler drove down the desert highway, he thought of that drive he had with Prime a few months back.

 

The thought of watching your own race kill each other for probably more than a million years, was certainly depressing. And to think Optimus still fights after all that time, after witnessing who knows how many of his comrades deaths.

 

Fowler hadn't even accounted for how many Decepticons he's probably had to kill, they were all Cybertronians. Autobots, Decepticons all apart of the same race.

 

Yet even after all that turmoil Prime and the other bots still work themselves into the dirt trying to protect the human race and there planet from harm.

 

Agent Fowler shook his head a bit as he drove. "No I won't question the bots trust! There here for us, there here to protect us. No matter what anyone says I'll trust Team Prime with my life."

 

~

 

Arachnid strolled through the doors of Starscream's quarters. 

 

The seeker had commed her to discuss a few things.

 

Starscream was sitting at his desk, casually leaned back in his chair with his trademark smirk. 

 

"Ah Arachnid so good of you to join me here. Care for a drink?" Starscream held out two high grade cubes.

 

"No thank you my Lord." 

 

Starscream simply shrugged and opened one of the cubes for himself. "Fine more for me." 

 

Arachnid crossed her servos over her chestplates. "Lord Starscream what did you summon me here for? You wished to discuss something?"

 

Starscream swirled his high grade in a circular motion. "Yes I did. I have recently made a alliance."

 

"An alliance with whom?"

 

"The one's who call themselves MECH."

 

Arachnid stared at Starscream in utter shock. "Starscream you can't possibly trust those humans!? You haven't given them anything of significance of our technology or biology to them have you?"

 

"No they only have a few drones. And someone else..." Starscream trailed off as he took a sip of his high grade. 

 

"Who is it Starscream?" 

 

"They have Megatron in there clutches most likely he's still online." Starscream looked at his reflection in his cube.

 

"I can go in and try to offline him for good, if your new partners provide us his location." 

 

"I doubt Silas would allow me or anyone besides his men know there 'samples' locations. You'll just have to track him down the old fashioned way."

 

"Is there anything else I should know about this alliance my Lord?"

 

"Only that I've sent a small squadron of miners to help excavate mines for those fleshbags but don't worry we'll be getting half of the rations they mine." Starscream picked up one of the datapads on his desk. "Here the information for all of the things that have transpired during our little Alliance are on this datapad. Do not under any circumstances let Soundwave see this."

 

"As you wish my Lord is that all?" Arachnid asked tilting her helm slightly. 

 

"For now. Unless you changed your mind about drinking with me?"

 

~

 

As Starscream tried to get Arachnid to drink with him, neither of them noticed two small red optics staring down at them from the ceiling.

 

The mech they didn't want to overhear there conversation heard it all.

 

Soundwave had been watching Starscream for hours waiting for him to slip up and reveal his plans.

 

The Seeker had a terrible habit of talking outloud, but in this case worked pretty well in Soundwave's case.

 

Now all he had to do was wait until Starscream made his next move.

 

~

 

"ugh..." Megatron slowly onlined his optics. 'Where am I?' he thought. 

 

Megatron tried to sit up but he couldn't...he was pinned to a cold surface. 

 

He tried moving his pedes and servos as hard as he could but he was stuck.

 

Megatron started to panic. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening again!'

 

"I see your finally awake...or should I say online? Does it really matter?" 

 

Megatron stopped struggling and looked to were the voice originated. 

 

He looked up to see a human with a black mask on, leaning forward on a steel railing.

 

"Who are you?" Megatron asked with a growl.

 

"Who me? Well I'm James. I'm the one who's going to go through all your circuits and take you apart piece by piece." The weird human named James said. 

 

Megatron only continued to growl threateningly at the small human.

 

"Why are you growling at me? Is that suppose to intimidate me? How cute." James said between his laughter. 

 

Megatron glarred daggers at the human. "You wouldn't be saying such things if I wasn't restrained."

 

"You think I really fear you don't you?" James leaned his head in his palm looking down at the silver giant. 

 

"You should fear me human." 

 

"Quite the contrary. You should fear me." James said this as the sound of a drill started. 

 

Megatron immediately turned his helm to the right towards the sound, the drill was on some sort of robotic arm that was connected somewhere.

 

It inched closer to Megatron's face. 

 

"Maybe I should start with your eye just like I did with that blue one."

 

The drill was almost towards Megatron's right optic. Megatron shuttered his optics awaiting the pain that would soon come.

 

"James! Desist immediately!" a voice interrupted. 

 

Small but loud footsteps could be heard walking towards the human above.

 

Megatron onlined his optics to see another human but this one didn't have a mask. This human had short white hair which indicated he was pretty old in human years.

 

James only stayed in his casual pose as Silas entered. He didn't seem phased by the obvious anger Silas showed as he stomped towards him. 

"I did not give you orders to operate on this one! Do you hear me James!?" 

 

"Of course I do sir. I was just showing him my drill."

 

"James."

 

"Yes sir?"

 

"Leave. I will call you when I have need of you."

 

"Alright." And with that James left the room.

 

Silas turned his attention to the silver giant that layed before him.

 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day human?"

 

"Your certainly a lively one. I believe I know who you are, Megatron correct? Former leader of the Decepticons. Are you affiliated with the Autobots now?"

 

"Depends on who wants to know." 

 

To be continued~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chp 15: Pretending this world has justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain pelters the unknowingly as they run for cover, will the sun ever return?  
> "Honor among thieves is Honor under the seas."

The lack of control we mortals have unerves us greatly especially when it is your duty to protect those around you from the very things you cannot control.

Optimus was yet again up on the base's roof sulking more than thinking as he intended to do.

 

Arcee had noticed the Prime went up to the roof more often then usual, it worried her honestly to see her leader so upset.

 

She knew Optimus cared deeply for Megatron and this incident was probably affecting him greatly.

 

Arcee took the elevator up towards the roof, before she walked towards the sulking Prime, she payed her condolences to Cliffjumper's grave out of respect.

 

It was dark and sort of cloudy outside tonight, you could barely see the stars above.

 

"Optimus..." 

 

"Yes Arcee?" 

 

Arcee shifted a bit standing next to Optimus, trying to gather the right words. "Don't blame yourself ok? None of this was your fault."

 

Optimus turned his helm towards Arcee. "Arcee it's my duty to protect my people, my teammates. I wasn't cautious enough. This could have been avoided."

 

"You can never be cautious enough in life. Unexpected things happen, trust me I know all too well." Arcee looked out at the dark cloudy sky with a sad expression. 

 

"You don't understand." Optimus looked down at his servos. 

 

Arcee clenched her servos into a fist. "You think I don't understand how it feels to lose a loved one!? You think I don't know how it feels when you fail to protect the ones you truly care about!?"

 

"Why do you even care? You hated him because he was a Decepticon. You wanted him and even his sparkling offlined!" Optimus tone was no longer his usual calm it was now bitter.

 

Arcee gritted her denta hard. "It's true, I wanted him and his pit spawn dead but that doesn't mean I don't understand how you probably feel right now."

 

A low rumble of thunder went off in the distance. 

 

"You feel useless, weak, and powerless to that one person you treasure more than your own spark." Arcee was fighting back tears as she kept her head down.

 

"To know you let that one person slip away from you." Arcee paused before she continued. "But it wasn't really you or I that let our loved ones down."

 

Arcee's field was pulsing with anguish beyond words.

 

"We both tried to the best of our ability to protect them and unlike me, you still have a chance at saving him Optimus. You may be a Prime but your still mortal just like the rest of us." 

 

It started to drizzle, light rain drops pelted repeatedly on there armor mixing with Arcee's evident tears streaming down her faceplates. 

 

Even as the tears fell, Arcee kept her composure as best as she could.

 

"Optimus please...we need you to be our leader. Our light in our darkest hour. His light. You have to be strong for him even if he's not here with you." Arcee looked over at Cliffjumper's grave remembering his smiling face.

 

Optimus put his servo on the two-wheelers shoulder, a comforting gesture. 

 

"I apologize for being inconsiderate." The rain started to pick up it's pace.

 

"Don't be." Arcee kept her optics glued on Cliffjumper's grave fearing that if she looked away it would dissappear. 

 

A crackle of lightning looked as if it striked the very earth.

 

"We should head inside, the rain is getting worse by the second." Optimus got up from where he sat.

 

Arcee nodded walking behind her leader towards the elevator. 

 

As the elevator went down, Optimus looked at Arcee. "Thank you."

 

The doors of the elevator opened up revealing a recharging Ratchet on a medical berth with a datapad on his chassis. 

 

"Your welcome Optimus." 

 

~

 

Agent Fowler had called Team Prime regarding one of there "people" where causing collateral damage to a gas station. 

 

Turns out a certain Wrecker had made an explosive return, although he wasn't alone.

 

"Ah Good evening Dreadwing." Starscream stood at the base of the brig looking out towards the sky.

 

"Commander Starscream, where is Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked as he walked towards the petit Seeker.

 

Starscream held back a snarl and tried to stay calm and collected."Haven't you heard? Megatron is no more. I am leader of the Decepticons now."

 

Dreadwing was certainly shocked by the news but did not let it falter his stern stance. "That cannot be true!" 

 

"Why is it so hard to believe he's dead!? Your just as dense as your twin! I am your rightful master now and you will obey me!" Starscream turned around servos clasped behind his back, wings heightened in a 'V' shape.

 

"My rightful master is not you nor will it ever be. I only follow Megatron." Dreadwing was now in a fighting stance, one servo ready to pull a grenade. 

 

"I see you'll need a demonstration of who's in control just as your deceased master did." Starscream brought his sharp claws forth and prepared to retaliate if needed. 

 

Dreadwing let out a loud and furious battle roar as he charged towards the Seeker. 

 

But before he could even get into arms length of Starscream, something pulled and gripped on his right servo.

 

He snarled as he turned his helm around to see what stopped him. It was Soundwave's tentacle.

 

Soundwave stood still as ever a bit away from his usual position at his console. He decided he'd heard enough, and therefore intervened. 

 

"Soundwave! Are you not loyal to Megatron!? Why do you prevent me from scrapping this menace for disgracing our master!?" Dreadwing tried to free his servo but everytime he tried to move the tentacle tightened it's grip on him.

 

Soundwave wasn't letting him go easily. 

 

"He is no longer loyal to Megatron because he is no longer online Dreadwing. I am now his master, and a good slave protects his master." Starscream purred the last word. 

 

Soundwave said nothing to that remark Starscream made, it was best to stay quiet. 

 

For now.

 

"Dreadwing: Stand down." Soundwave said pulling the tentacle holding Dreadwing's servo downward.

 

:I will explain everything to you. Stand down.: Soundwave commed to Dreadwing. 

 

:Why should I? You've disgraced Lord Megatron's and your own honor by betraying him for this glitch!: Dreadwing commed back, glyphs of hate were sent along the message.

 

:Soundwave: has not betrayed Megatron. I will always follow Megatron. From the pit and back.: Soundwave sent glyphs of reassurance to the bulky seeker.

 

Dreadwing huffed as he stared at Soundwave and raised his free servo up. "I yield."

 

Starscream hadn't noticed the two had commed each other, he just assumed it was a silent stand off were both mechs were contemplating there next course of action. 

 

"Excellent. I'll let you get acquainted with the Nemesis since I've made a few changes. I'll let this small slip up go since you are a very well respected commander and Captin of a Seeker army at that. It would be a shame to let such a mech go to waste." Starscream had relaxed his stance just a little just in case the 'honorable seeker' decided to be a hero.

 

Dreadwing lowered his helm but not in true respect only temporary until he figured out where Megatron was. "My...apologies....Lord Starscream. " Dreadwing said this through gritted denta.

 

Starscream hummed in delight at the sound of Dreadwing apologizing and yielding to his new master. "Apology accepted Dreadwing. You are dismissed."

 

Dreadwing lifted his head and walked rather quickly out the brig, growling under his breath.

 

~Later that night~

 

Dreadwing sat on his berth in his quarters, awaiting Soundwave.

 

The communications officer had commed him shortly after he left to wait for him in his quarters where he would "explain the situation" to him.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the locks on his doors unlock on there own.

 

It was Soundwave of course, no other mech on this ship would know how to unlock these doors from the outside so quickly. 

 

"Dreadwing: assumes Soundwave is no longer loyal to Megatron. Assumption: Incorrect."

 

"And why shouldn't I assume such a thing!? You protected that ignorant Seeker!" Dreadwing crossed his arms and shuttered his optics. "Where is Megatron!? Is....he truly offline? I demand answers!"

 

"Megatron: is not offline. Starscream: only assumed he was offline when he tried to offline him."

 

Soundwave onlined his visor showing the footage that Laserbeak provided of Starscream watching Megatron being lifted off by human helicopters. 

 

Dreadwing looked at the footage in shock with a mixture of confusion. "Why was Megatron with the Autobot scout?" 

 

Soundwave physically ex-vented.  He really wanted to avoid going over the footage that started this whole mess. 

 

"What is it?" Dreadwing was honestly puzzled.

 

"There is footage that Soundwave is uncomfortable showing."

 

"Send it to me via comm then." 

 

Soundwave hesitantly sent the video to Dreadwing sending glyphs of wary with it.

 

After a few moments of watching Dreadwing's faceplates twist in disgust, to pure anger and then to a expression he couldn't quite recognize. 

 

Soundwave tilted his helm in question wondering if Dreadwing had glitched.

 

Dreadwing let out a mighty roar of anger out.

 

"How dare Starscream violate Megatron like that!? There is no honor in desecrating anyone like that!" Dreadwing punched the wall. "I'm going to kill Starscream right now! He doesn't deserve to see the light of day again!" 

 

Soundwave shook his helm in a negative. "Negative: Starscream is needed a bit longer for Soundwave's plan to succeed."

 

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge at Soundwave. "Your plan?"

 

~

 

Gasoline could be smelt clearly through the air.

 

The very ground of the earth burned to a crisp, leaving only a black spot.

 

Where once was a gas station only lie rumble now.

 

General Bryce looked upon the damage those machines inflicted. 

 

He watched his men clean up the mess they left.

 

"If they could do this much damage with just one shoot. Imagine the destruction they'd cause a city." Bryce said aloud to himself. 

 

Bryce stood there, in his thoughts. 

 

The thoughts of there being more of these destructive metal beings somewhere out there most likely headed here. 

 

It's true none of them made a move towards the average civilian. Yet. But you can never be too careful. 

 

"We are the only line of defense earth has. And I'll be damned before I let anything take it away from us." Bryce watched as the sun slowly crept up from the horizon. 

 

"No matter what." Bryce pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and quickly typed in a number as he got back in his jeep.

 

It runged twice before someone answered. 

 

Bryce leaned back in his seat and continued to watch the sunrise. "Your country has need of you once more. I am willing to negotiate."

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • This chapter took place in the episode "Loose cannons".
> 
> • Who do you think Bryce called!? Could it be a new character? Maybe one we know of? Nobody knows but me! 
> 
> Anyways Thank you for reading again! Love ya Reader! YOUR AWESOME!!! \\(^○^)/


	17. Chp 16: The one who's blind is not me but you, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many faces do you hold? I've lost count...  
> That chick is a killer lady, watch out she bites!  
> Existing as this "me"  
> If there truly is a god up there, will you listen to my plea's?

The Nemesis flew quite low above some desert like terrain.

 

"If it pleases you Lord Starscream, once Soundwave discovers the means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database. Which we know he will. I would suggest the deployment of an under utilized asset." Airachnid walked towards Starscream stopping near where Soundwave was working. 

 

Starscream stood there a moment a few feet above Arachnid, claws clamped behind his back. "You wish to take part in the search for the relics, Airachnid?"

 

Airachnid smirked up at the Seeker. "Is it that obvious? My superior tracking skills would expedite your quest in finding the remaining relics." She bowed down on one knee. 

 

"I will consider your request." He didn't even turn around to acknowledge the femme. 

 

"You are a gracious audience, My Lord." Airachnid stepped back up and started her way out the brig. 

 

"Soundwave." She said as she walked past him to leave.

 

When the doors shut, Soundwave turned towards Starscream. 

 

"Refresh my processor of her trustworthiness." Starscream said towards Soundwave. 

 

"Heh That will be your last pleasant flight, Starscream." A recording of Airachnid was replayed by Soundwave. 

 

~

 

Dreadwing was currently cleaning and managing his equipment in his quarters.

 

Impatiently wondering when Soundwave's "Plan" would start. The mech had told him "Be patient. This can't be rushed", "The time will come." Dreadwing huffed as he inspected one of his guns.

 

"The time will not come soon enough...." As he said this a screen from behind him beeped.

 

"Dreadwing, I require your assistance." Starscream said.

 

"Yes Lord Starscream, I am at your service." Dreadwing gave a short bow, putting his right servo over his frame.

 

"I want you and Breakdown to take care of a little bug problem I have."

 

"Bug problem? As in Airachnid?" Dreadwing queried. 

 

"Indeed she has been seen as a traitorous threat to my cause. If you do terminate her I will consider giving you her current position as my first lieutenant." 

 

Dreadwing slightly smirked at the proposition, if he obtained his trust it'd be easier to terminate him as well as Airachnid. 

 

Killing two birds with one stone.

 

"As you wish, my Lord." 

 

~

 

"Of all the scrap brained ideas, taking Bumblebee into a chase scenerio when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels!" 

 

It had been a rough few days for the Autobots they had just lost two relics to the Decepticons, and Agent Fowler had messaged they about possible areas where MECH was located but every location they searched was empty.

 

"He improvised." Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders as the medic glarred at him.

 

"Hey! Bee's waking up!" Raf yelled to the others.

 

Bumblebee held his helm as he onlined. 

 

"You've already lost your voice box and your T-cog, were you really trying to add your spark to the list!?" Ratchet exclaimed putting both his servos out for emphasis. 

 

Bumblebee beeped in a "no" as his doorwings slumped downward. 

 

"Don't say that Bumblebee! Your not useless!" Raf tried to reassure his guardian.

 

"Look I hate to break up the pity party but the cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to there armory." Arcee said.

 

Optimus's loud pede steps caught most of everyone's attention as he entered the medbay. "No blame or praise will modify past events but we cannot afford to make unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing biomechism"

 

It was hard to see Bumblebee in such a low state but it was necessary to bind him to the base until they found his T-cog. They couldn't lose another member of the team.

 

As Optimus walked off, Ratchet tried to catch up with him "Bumblebee has every right to be less than hopeful, but you and I both know there exists another way to make him whole again." Ratchet looked back at the scout when saying this.

 

"A transplant, but that would require a donor." Optimus was taken aback by the suggestion a bit.

 

The guilt of not being able to fix him had been eating at him lately, and if it meant he had to give a part of himself.  He would without hesitation.

 

"You need look no further than the Autobot standing before you."

 

~

 

It was late at night in the middle of a quite eerie forest, no wind blew, no sounds of living creatures could be heard.

 

The moon lit bright tonight, softly illuminating the dark forest.

 

Dreadwing lead the two Decepticons behind him through the rocky part of this forest. At the moment they were all quiet until a certain someone had to open there mouth.

 

"Am I the only one here who considers this to be overkill on Starscream's part." Airachnid pushed Breakdown's arm aside as she walked ahead of the two.

 

"I mean dispatching two of his most proficient warrior's to track down one unconfirmed energon spike." Airachnid stopped and turned back towards the two raising an optic ridge. 

 

Dreadwing stayed quiet and kept his expression neutral. 

 

"Starscream knows me and Dreadwing here will get the job done." Breakdown pipped up.

 

"Actually I was referring to Dreadwing and myself." Airachnid stated a matter of factly.

 

Breakdown growled and stomped towards the femme. Ever so eager for a fight. 

 

"Breakdown stand down. This must be a unified effort." Dreadwing finally broke his silence, conflict could only spell for failure on there mission. 

 

"Indeed Breakdown, I know we've never seen eyes to eye but that doesn't mean we can't...patch things up." She said this with a wink, quite amused with herself. 

 

Breakdown's engine roared as he growled at Airachnid's smart remark about him. "That's it!" He charged at her as he transformed his servos into a hammer. 

 

"Don't!!" Dreadwing's protests went unheard, the fight had already started.

 

Airachnid had flipped and transformed up a pretty high tree and shot her webs straight at Breakdown's face.

 

Unfortunately he ran right into it. He grunted as he tried to clear his vision of the sticky substance, it was really stuck on his face.

 

'That stupid fool! He ruined the ambush, how could he get caught in that spider's web so easily?' Dreadwing thought as he shot at Airachnid. 

 

She swiftly dodged from one tree to another.

 

As she continued dodging Dreadwing's shots she decided to go on the offensive and shot a large amount of webbing at Dreadwing. 

 

He luckily dodged as he continued his barrage of shots.

 

This pattern went on for a few moments but Dreadwing was too slow on the third shot. He was pinned to a tree.

 

Although one of his shots hit a tree she was perched on, making the tree fall along with her.

 

She crashed down in the dirt pretty hard. One of her appendages broke off during her fall.

 

Breakdown charged where the two where blindly, but after a moment finally pulled off the webbing and shot at Airachnid. 

 

She fled while leaving traces of energon on the trees. Breakdown followed with a mighty battle roar and shot at her sporadically. 

 

"Breakdown don't be a fool release me!" Just as earlier he went unheard. So much for a unified effort. 

 

Breakdown ran through the dark forest as fast as he could when he found a small area with a pool of energon in the middle of it.

 

He scanned the area and saw movement to his right, he followed it.

 

He followed the light trail of leaked energon to it's source, Airachnid laid on the ground. 

 

Breakdown laughed thinking he was victorious. 

 

She scooted back into the wall of the dead end she was in as Breakdown approached her with his hammer.

 

"Easy prey." Breakdown lifted his hammer up high ready to smash the femme into pieces. 

 

But something halted his progess, he looked up to see a string of web wrapped around his servo. He struggled to get free of it.

 

As her prey struggled in it's trap, she finally striked Breakdown with a sharp appendage. 

 

His pain screams echoed throughout the forest.

 

Crows squawked as they flew, startled by the noises. 

 

Dreadwing continued to try to free himself from the webs but alas he was unsuccessful. "Breakdown! What is your status?" 

 

Nothing but static.

 

"Breakdown!!"

 

~

 

The moon shined brightly through the dark warehouse.

 

The moonlight reflects off the battered silver armor of Megatron as he looked up at it.

 

His large servos are securely tied behind his back.

 

The constraints are not needed though. For if he tried to escape, he'd take the risk of damaging or worse....offlining his sparkling. 

 

Which was out of the question. 

 

Engine's could be heard not too far away. Humans yelling out orders to each other. 

 

They had moved him here for what reason was unknown to him.

 

It didn't matter really as long as he wasn't strapped down to a metal slab like an experiment. 

 

The back of his neck still stung from the intrusion from earlier.

 

These humans had something similar to the Cortical Psychic Patch that Shockwave created but less advanced. 

 

It hurt so much as they skimmed through his very coding, luckily they somehow never figured out he was carrying. 

 

But yet again he was in another situation where he didn't know where he was and had no way of contacting anyone.

 

Megatron silently stared at his abdomen.

 

He could feel the little one moving it's limbs around, not having a care in the world.

 

He shuttered his optics and did something he hadn't done in stelar cycles. 

 

He prayed. 

 

He prayed to Primus, not for himself but for his sparkling. 

 

He hadn't prayed to the deity since days long lost to time. 

 

He had always thought he could carve his destiny on his own, charge through any problem without assistance. But this was different, this wasn't just his life on the line. 

 

He continued to pray for how long? He did not know. He just continued asking for forgiveness for his voice to be heard among the many other voices that were most likely also praying to the God.

 

And every time he started another pray, as expected he was answered with silence, and the few sounds of outside.

 

"Is this my punishment, Primus?" Megatron asked optics still closed.

 

Before he could be answered by silence again a loud crash could be heard not too far away along with screams of panic and a multitude of small and some large steps could be heard running.

 

Smoke could be smelt clearly through the air.

 

"What the pit is going on out there?" 

 

~

 

Optimus had agreed to Ratchet's request to donate his T-cog to Bumblebee. They were now preparing for surgery but unfortunately an Iacon relic was detected. Therefore they had to leave there patients at base.

 

"PRIME!! Breaking news!!" Agent Fowler yelled over the call.

 

Bumblebee beeped excitingly towards the human.

 

"Huh? Where's Prime?" 

 

Bumblebee beeped something towards him but unfortunately Fowler didn't understand. 

 

"Look let him know I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints to the center of operations of MECH." Agent Fowler said this quite slowly.

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • This chp takes place in episode "Crossfire" with bits of "Operation Bumblebee Part 2". 
> 
> Well that's all for now. Thanks again for reading, Reader! YOUR AWESOME!!! \\(^○^)/


	18. Chp 17: As recompense for nearly drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our goal seemed so close, but was that what we were really reaching for?
> 
> If we could go back in time, could I be honest about how I felt?
> 
> Trying to fit that clamoring heart of yours in somewhere
> 
> Please don't keep me waiting, Darling. I got here early just for you.

~ 10:14 pm ~

 

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

Fire crackled inside the warehouse that was once there laboratory holding there Project.

 

Everything went so wrong, so quickly.

 

An iron beam fell from above, trapping a soilder from escape. 

 

They wanted an unstoppable soilder. That's what they got.

 

~ 3 hours earlier from the incident. 7:02 pm ~

 

Agent Novo overlooked there handy work, they had successfully built a robotic body to transfer a human mind into.

 

It didn't look like most of the other 'Cybertronians' as they called themselves. 

 

Unlike Project Chimera this robot did not require the needs to transform. 

It was a bulky machine, built for strength and durability more than speed. It's armor was the thickest most durable metal MECH could find.

 

And guess who is going to be the lucky human to experience being in an almost immortal body.

 

This Agent right here that's who.

 

Since he was the one who obtained the schematics for the Neuron Refractor, Silas gave him the honor of assigning him to Project Mechanoid. 

 

Novo laid upon the cold metal bed, waiting for the other scientists to get ready for the transfer. Many of them were checking the cables making sure everything was functioning properly. 

 

And then one scientist came over and hooked him up to many life support monitors, they wanted to make sure his human body was in good condition even when he left it. Just in case he had to return to it.

 

The scientist looked up from his clipboard. "Your all good to go sir. Good luck!" was what he said before he left.

 

He sighed at that comment. 'Good luck? Luck has nothing to do with transferring your very mind into a machine. There were only statistics here.' he thought. 

 

Novo looked at the robot that was a few feet away from him. A lifeless husk now held up by large cables but soon he'd be inhabiting it. Soon that would be him.

 

"Sir?" a scientist from the controls called out to him.

 

He turned his head to them, waiting for what they were about to say.

 

"Were ready for the procedure to begin. Are you ready Agent Novo?"

 

Novo nodded.

 

The scientist pressed a red button, a loud hum of power surged to one of the lasers above Novo.

 

The laser shot a light bluish light at Novo engulfing him in that same blue light.

 

Novo's eyes widened in pain. Everything in his body burned. It felt like he was slowly melting into nothing.

 

He hadn't noticed he started screaming.

 

The machine monitoring his heart beeped repeatedly, his heart rate was rising.

 

Even as he screamed in utter pain, the other soilders ignored him. The procedure was of the utmost importance, he knew the risks now he had to deal with them.

 

After a few moments the laser on the Neuron Refractor itself was charging up sending a blue light right at the robot.

 

Novo's body started to arch as he screamed, he could feel himself slipping away.

 

Some soilders tried to hold Novo's body down but the spasms grew more frequent by the minute. 

 

The robot's eyes started to glow a dim blue, the light would vanish every now and then.

 

Then after a while there was utter silence. 

 

There were no more screams. The scientists had turned off the Refractor after both beings were still and quiet. 

 

The sound of the life monitor broke the eerie silence, Agent Novo was dead.

 

"The experiment was a failure..." one scientist said disappointed.

 

"Hopefully Project Chimera is fairing better...I'd better report these results to Silas." He left the Refractor, took his tablet out of his pocket and began to leave.

 

A low rumble halted his departure. 

 

The scientist turned his head towards the noise, the robot they had deemed a failure was slightly twitching and it's eyes where glowing a different color from earlier. 

 

They were red now.

 

"Arrrg..." It rumbled.

 

Every human stood still as the robot began to stir, none of them were sure what was going to happen. 

 

The scientist with the tablet in his shaky hands walked slowly towards the robot. "A-Agent Novo is that you?" 

 

The robot stopped all movement yet again, silence engulfed the room again.

 

'It was probably just extra charge from the blast from earlier...' The scientist told himself as he tried to calm himself down. 

 

Right before he stopped out the wide doors of the warehouse, a loud booming roar was heard along with one of the cables that held the robot up flew right past him.

 

He was stuck where he was standing, too scared to look back. He already knew what was happening, he could hear the screams of agony, the destruction of their work.

 

They wanted to make a new world order....

 

But in actuality all they did was create a monster...and now they were paying for it.

 

~

 

Knockout was sitting in the medbay, buffing himself for Breakdown. 

 

It had been surprisingly quiet when the three officers left on there mission. Then Starscream left on some "personal business". Whatever that meant.

 

Since Starscream had become Leader, one good thing came out of it. There were less casualties with Vehicon's since he didn't make them charge at the Autobots almost everyday.

 

He'd kept them and even the officers on low profile to gather more energon. 

 

Which meant less work for there dear medic and assistant. 

 

"Maybe when Breakdown comes back we can go for a drive together." Knockout said outloud. The two had made a habit of going out on drives together more often. 

 

He put the buffer aside and laid comfortably on the medbay berth. 

 

"If only he'd hurry up and get back here!" Knockout huffed impatiently. 

 

Looking up at the dark metal ceiling of the medbay, he thought of that night a few months ago. The night Breakdown had asked him to say that he loved him. 

 

It's not like he was just using Breakdown for a frag. No he'd never do that. There was no doubt the love would not be returned if he said it but for some reason the words just never wanted to leave his processor. 

 

Breakdown was a strange Decepticon, he was affectionate and not afraid to show it towards the one's he truly cared about. But that's what Knockout loved about the big lug. 

 

The medbay doors opened revealing Dreadwing. "Knockout..."

 

Knockout leisurely sat up on the berth he was laying on. "Hmm, what is it Dreadwing? Do you require my expertise?" 

 

"No I do not require any assistance at the moment." Dreadwing said as he walked towards Knockout, who was sitting on the edge of the berth. 

 

"By the way where's Breakdown? He's probably getting some energon for himself isn't he?" 

 

"......." Dreadwing merely looked away from the doctor. 

 

Knockout's charismatic expression disappeared into thin air replacing it with a face of confusion. "I'll just go ask Soundwave where he is. Your probably exhausted from your mission. Eh?"

 

Knockout didn't walk with his usual finesse, he walked rather quickly to the brig.

 

'Knockout I'm heading out now!' Breakdown's voice rung through his audios from this morning. 

 

His optics were gathering fluid.

 

'I'd wish you Good luck but I'm sure you won't need any.' Knockout said with a light chuckle. 

 

His pace quickened. 

 

Breakdown laughed at the comment and waved farewell to his partner. 'Alright buddy I'll see ya later!" 

 

He finally made it to the brig going straight for the slender figure that was Soundwave, typing quickly on his console. 

 

"Soundwave?" 

 

Soundwave turned away from his console facing Knockout, he could tell the sports car was distressed. 

 

"Did Breakdown come through the ground bridge with Dreadwing?" Knockout looked up to Soundwave hoping for the answer he wanted. 

 

Soundwave placed a servo on Knockout's shoulder and shook his head in a negative. 

 

Knockout froze looking at Soundwave, his shocked face reflecting in that black visor of his. Small specs of tears fell down his faceplates. 

 

He finally let go and cried on Soundwave. 

 

Soundwave nor did anyone else on the brig say anything about the scene.

 

They all knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

 

~

 

They had walked quite a few miles out into a canyon like area since the humans preferred to work on the ground. 

 

Starscream and his small squad of miners followed Silas and his followers towards the energon deposit they had detected earlier. 

 

The humans were very skittish, moving from one spot to another with there weapons held up high and ready for an attack. 

 

One of the soilders held a device of some sort that located energon. "Source located." he said as the device beeped.

 

"Yes, gratifying isn't it Silas? I often advised Megatron, when he was leader to seek out human allies after all it seems to provide the Autobots with the occasionally edge. But despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist." Starscream pinched two of his claws together. 

 

"Megatron was woefully small minded when it comes to working with minds smaller than our own." 

 

Silas looked up at his robotic adversarie, looking none too pleased with his comments. 

 

Starscream nervously laughed. "I...was simply referring to head size."

 

"Do you ever not speak?" Silas asked more in a rhetorical way as he walked in the same direction his soilders went off too.

 

Starscream looked a little stung by the comment but quickly recovered. Putting his servo on his hip turning towards the soilder next to him. "Did I mention I personally extinguished an Autobot and Megatron's spark?"

 

The soilder just ran off after his leader not saying a word.

 

Starscream and his team walked behind the humans.

 

Blue crystals stuck out from the earth and even on the very walls of the canyon, all varying in size. They glowed a light blue through the dead end.

 

"Energon...in it's purest state." Starscream purred. 

 

"Ready to be mined." Silas actually smiled at the blue crystals as there light cascaded on his scarred face.

 

"And Processed my flesh covered compatriot, to give us the edge."

 

As the Decepticon miners started mining and the humans gathered there equipment to transport the energon safely back to their base, Silas received a call.

 

"Status report." Silas listened intently at the results of Project Mechanoid. 

 

After a few moments he was very quiet, Starscream watched the human as he listened. 

 

"WHAT!!??" Silas yelled, the outburst startled a few miners.

 

Who knew humans could be so loud? 

 

Silas gritted his teeth. "We will be there immediately." He quickly put his phone back in his pocket and turned to his team. 

 

He took a deep exhale. "I want half of you with me where returning to base. As for the other half you will stay here and help with the excavation."

 

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison. 

 

"Starscream. I'll require your assistance to transport me to my base."

 

~

 

After getting Knockout to his quarters to calm down, Soundwave was just leaving the mech's room heading back to his work station. 

 

Until he got a ping of a certain satilite image from Laserbeak. 

 

It was in a forest area, there also was a quite large fire and humans were running away. At first it didn't look as if it held any significance until he saw what appeared to be a few Vehicon's running as well.

 

This could be MECH's hideout. Megatron could be there.

 

Soundwave quickly scanned the image determining it's coordinates and location. 

 

:Dreadwing, I require your presence. Meet me at the storage unit immediately.: Soundwave walked at his usual pace towards the storage unit. 

 

:Affirmative. I'm on my way.: was the reply he got back.

 

He then sent a ping to the Vehicon's on the brig that he would not return to the brig for a long amount of time and for them to take control for the meantime. 

 

He finally made it to the storage unit awaiting for Dreadwing to appear.

 

Now was not the time for watching and waiting. 

 

Now it was time to take action. 

 

~ Earlier at the Autobot base ~

 

The Autobots returned from there uneventful hunt for a possible relic, they were unfortunately too late to retrieve The Forge of Solus Prime. The Seeker's had already run through the bridge as they climbed up the mountain. 

 

As all the Autobots greeted there human charges, Optimus noticed a certain camero was no where in sight and Ratchet was still in stasis. 

 

Before he could ask the children where Bumblebee was, the console beeped a few times.

 

"PRIME!!" came Agent Fowler's voice. 

 

"Yes, Agent Fowler. Do you have any information regarding MECH?" Optimus asked. 

 

"Where have you been? I thought Jack or Bumblebee would have told you I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints to the center of operations of MECH." Fowler paused a moment and took a good look at Optimus. "Is everything alright there, Prime?"

 

Prime shot a look at the three children then looked back up to Agent Fowler. "Yes Agent Fowler everything is just fine. My team and I just returned from a mission that's all."

 

"Oh alright then. I'll contact you if I find anything of significance. Fowler out." 

 

After the call ended, Prime turned towards the children. "Mind filling me in on what transpired while we were out, Jack?" 

 

The boy almost jumped out of his skin as his name was called out. "Well...um..." Jack nervously scratched the back of his head.

 

"Bumblebee took the ground bridge to the coordinates Agent Fowler provided!" Raf blurted out.

 

"WHAT!!??" Bulkhead and Arcee said in unison. 

 

Before Optimus could even say anything a loud groan caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the medic, who was currently onlining.

 

"Welcome back to the living, Doc bot!" Miko exclaimed. 

 

Ratchet put a servo up to his helm as he slowly got up. He looked over himself a moment. "Huh, I feel like nothings changed, how's Bumblebee?" 

 

"That's because nothing did change Ratch." Arcee said. 

 

"What?" Ratchet queried. 

 

"Rafael, will explain the situation to you fully old friend but for now we must act as back up for Bumblebee. Autobots Roll out!!"

 

Raf had already gotten the coordinates ready for Team Prime to go through, and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

 

Ratchet scrunched his faceplates into a frown, clearly still confused. "What?"

 

~

 

Knockout laid on his berth looking up at the ceiling with tear filled optics. 

 

Breakdown was gone...he didn't even have a single one of his parts to remember him by...and that wretch was still online...

 

Knockout growled and curled his claws into a fist, more tears than before streaming down his face.

 

"She will pay..." Knockout looked up with a face of pure determination as he sat up from his berth. "I'll avenge you, Breakdown. I swear." 

 

He got up and wiped away his tears as he walked out the medbay.  Crying won't bring him back. 

 

As he walked out Dreadwing caught his optic, the large seeker was heading towards the storage unit.

 

'What would Dreadwing be heading down there for?' Knockout thought as he followed in pursuit. 

 

When Dreadwing had finally got down to the storage unit. Knockout stayed far behind the seeker just in case it was something he wasn't supposed to see. 

 

After the doors slid closed behind Dreadwing, Knockout glued himself to the door turning his audio receptors up high so he could hear.

 

"Soundwave, what is it? Any news on Lord Megatron's location?"

 

Soundwave nodded, showing off the satilite image of the commotion. 

 

"A-Are those Vehicon's!?" Dreadwing asked in utter disbelief. 

 

"Affirmative." 

 

"How did they get there? Are they...siding with the humans now?" Dreadwing asked looking to Soundwave for answers.

 

"An alliance with whom?

                  The one's who call themselves MECH." Soundwave replayed half of Airachnid and Starscream's conversation from earlier.

 

"No they only have a few drones. And someone else..." 

 

"You mean those two knew about this the whole time!?" Dreadwing growled. "What kind of Leader sacrifices there own mech's for dissection by these flesh creatures, what could they possibly offer?"

 

Before Soundwave could answer the doors opened, they both turned there helms towards the door.

 

Knockout walked through the door to the center of the room where there was a spot of light in the room. The light reflected wonderfully off his red finish.

 

They both stared at the medic for a minute, then Dreadwing finally said something. "Did you hear any of that?"

 

"I heard it all and I want in. Starscream made a terrible choice siding with those humans who hurt my dear Breakdown. I will avenge him even if it means I have to defy my own faction." Knockout's fists were shaking as he said this.

 

They both nodded understanding Knockout's reasoning. Plus it was always good to have more allies.

 

"So what's the plan, Soundwave?"

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • This chp takes place in Episode 5 Season 2 "Operation: Bumblebee, Part 2"
> 
> That's all for now! Again Thank you so much for reading and giving me those wonderful kudos of yours. Love ya Reader~!♥ 
> 
> Til next time, I await your feedback...


	19. Chp 18: Let's get rid of this old world, come on! What should we break first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your like a broken record on repeat.  
> That face of yours I used to hate, finally becoming so dear to me?  
> Save me from being cowardly  
> You need to use your head, literally.   
> Seeking the one I hold dearest.

When Silas had received the call that Project Mechanoid was not just a failure but that it was also destroying there headquarters in a blind rage, he was thoroughly pissed.

 

He had ordered all his men to first save any information that hadn't already been copied to a different device, gather as much of there prototypes and try to protect themselves. 

 

There equipment and technology were of the utmost importance, luckily all of there equipment weren't located at this base, but a large quantity of it was unfortunately. 

 

Silas sat inside the canopy of the F-16 Fighting Falcon jet known as Starscream. The jet was surprisingly fast going beyond the sound barrier. 

 

It was strange being inside a living machine. It looked like your average jet inside and out, no ordinary human would suspect that it was an alien robot from another planet.

 

"We are approaching your base Silas." Starscream twirled a bit as he said this. 

 

Silas nodded looking out the canopy to a large cluster of smoke in the distance. 

 

"What exactly is going on? Did one of your machines blow up or something?" Starscream asked. He really wanted this human out of him it was highly uncomfortable. 

 

How did the Autobots deal with this on a daily basis?

 

"No. One of are prototypes malfunctioned." Silas looked at the forest area where there base stood, fire burning brightly from the area.

 

"What kind of prototype were you working on to cause such a mess?" 

 

Silas crunched his knuckles up in his lap trying to keep his composure. "Starscream."

 

"Yes, Silas?"

 

"Do me a favor and shut up."

 

~

 

As soon as they got Knockout caught up on there plan to rescue Megatron, they immediately took a ground bridge towards the coordinates. 

 

The plan was for Dreadwing to place bombs around the already burning base to destroy any humans and there machinery, Knockout would assist him in placing the bombs. While Soundwave and Laserbeak searched for there Leader and any Vehicon's. 

 

It seemed simple when said but they all knew it wasn't going to be easy.

 

Knockout and Dreadwing tried to the best of there ability to stay in the shadows, the humans weren't really paying attention to their surroundings beside the fire and saving there tech.

 

Dreadwing stopped behind a warehouse, crouching near the edge looking out from the side. Humans in black suits tried there best to extinguish the fire, as other's just ran away.

 

"Why did you stop?" Knockout whispered, the seeker had hit him in the helm earlier when he talked in his normal tone.

 

Dreadwing reached for the bombs in his subspace. "We can cover more ground by splitting up, I'll cover the east while you cover the west side of the area. Then we'll meet back at the rendezvous. Understand?" 

 

Knockout took the bombs from Dreadwing, being as careful as possible with them. "Yes, one thing though..."

 

Dreadwing looked back from his lookout. "What?"

 

"Which way is west?" 

 

~

 

When Team Prime exited the bridge they were greeted with an intense heat from the fire before them.

 

"Yup looks like this is the place, so what's the plan boss bot?" Bulkhead already had his wrecking ball out already, looking up at his leader.

 

Optimus's mask slid over his face and transformed his servos into guns. "We will infiltrate their base, locate Bumblebee and Megatron. If it is needed we will attack the humans."

 

They all ran towards the many burning warehouses looking for any signs of there missing comrades.

 

Bulkhead was acting as the rear end support since he was slower than Optimus and Arcee. 

 

"Forget about that thing we have other samples! Get out of there!" A male humans voiced yelled as he ran out one of the warehouses.

 

"Thing?" Bulkhead asked no one but himself. What could this 'Thing" be?

 

He put a servo up to his audio comming Optimus. : Optimus I'm going to investigate one of the warehouses. I believe they might have another bot here.:

 

:Understood, be careful Bulkhead.: Optimus commed back. 

 

Bulkhead transformed his servos into guns, carefully entering the burning warehouse as humans scurried past him.

 

When he entered smoke filled the room, what he found was what he least expected to find on this mission. 

 

Breakdown was strapped down on a berth, scratches and deep cuts in his armor. His left arm sat on a table possibly for the humans to examine it? 

 

"Breakdown!" Bulkhead ran towards his still form. "Hey Breakdown you still online!?" 

 

Nothing, only the sounds of the fire crackling on burnt wood somewhere could be heard. 

 

Worry crept through his EM feild, yes they were rival enemies but he was still a wrecker and an old friend of his. He couldn't let him die here.

 

"Even...after all these eons of fighting each other...you still worry about me?" Breakdown said rather weakly.

 

"We can chat later, first I'm going to get you outta here." Bulkhead picked up Breakdown's severed servo subspacing it and then proceeded to break his restraints. "How many times have I saved your rusty aft now?"

 

"I've...lost count honestly..." 

 

The heat was getting more intense as Bulkhead helped steady Breakdown and drag him out of there.

 

Once they got out the entrance had collapsed on itself, the fire burning whatever remained inside.

 

:Bulkhead to Optimus! I have Breakdown with me here at the moment, and he's not looking to good.: Bulkhead commed to his leader.

 

:Proceed to take him to base for medical assistance via the rendezvous point and meet back with us.: Optimus commed back, shots could be heard on his side of the feed. 

 

:Gotcha Boss bot!:

 

Bulkhead turned his helm towards Breakdown, who looked like he was going to fall into forced recharge at any moment. He was also bleeding quite alot of energon. 

 

"Guess today's your lucky day Breaks." He said as he dragged the blue mech to the rendezvous.

 

He ran as fast he could towards his destination while also making sure Breakdown was at least online. 

 

He was only focused on where he was going until a few tall figures caught his optic. 

 

"What the frag is that?"

 

~

 

After Bulkhead had commed Optimus about Breakdown's condition, he and Arcee continued through the destruction. 

 

MECH soldiers ran past them holding a multitude of different types of tech. Some with guns didn't even bother apprehending them.

 

'Could this have been the work of a Decepticon?' Optimus wondered as both Autobots ran towards the direction the humans where running from.

 

As he ran past many burning buildings, he couldn't help but remember the similar destruction that ravished Cybertron just like this. 

 

But the beings running away were not innocent civilians, they were kidnappers, murders. He should not feel pity towards them.

 

Should he?

 

Before he could even process a coherent thought, a heavy fist punched him in the face sending him flying into a partially burned building. 

 

Optimus groaned a bit in pain, the fire bristled on his plating. He got up and charged his guns at his attacker.

 

He saw a fuming large bulky mech with red optics. Optimus got in a defensive stance. "Are you Decepticon or Autobot?" He asked moving slowly towards Arcee.

 

The being did nothing but stand there, red optics dimming one moment then shining once again.

 

"Answer him you piece of slag!!" Arcee yelled getting very irritated at the strange mech's silence. 

 

This mech didn't seem right, he wasn't emanating an EM feild at all...

 

The mech answered her with a ferocious yell as it charged at her, both servos balled into fists.

 

It had tried to smash her with both it's servos but she luckily jumped to her right and shot a flurry of shots at it's side.

 

The ground where she once stood was smashed completely. 

 

Optimus had taken this opportunity to shoot the mech's other side. The shots didn't even dent it's armor. 

 

They both kept their distance from the rampaging mech, but their efforts to damage it were rather unfruitful. 

 

Arcee decided to go on the offensive since ranged attacks weren't working, she activated her blades and charged straight at the mech's arms.

 

The mech had almost caught her in his servo when she got in close, but she jumped and kicked him in the face. Flipping back away from him afterwards.

 

While the mech was preoccupied with Arcee's quick movements, Optimus went in and punch the mech in it's back.

 

The bulky mech slung it's large left arm around hitting Optimus in his abdomen sending him flying yet again into some broken, burning building. 

 

"Just who is this mech!?" Arcee looked at the mech with an enraged expression. 

 

~

 

:What do you think is going on out there?:

 

Skynight sat straight up on his usual spot on the wall with Hightide clung to his arm. The other Vehicon's that were left huddled close to each other.

 

There were only about five other Vehicon's left since Skynight arrived, most had died from suicidal missions the humans made them do. Other's were dissected for parts, vital parts.

 

"I don't know, I'll go check it out though..." Skynight said aloud. They had kept silent during there stay here only communicating through comm links when needed.

 

He put his servo on the wall for support as he slowly got up, his backstruts slowly healed with the wielding Hightide had put on him, and limped towards a small window.

 

The window was filthy, you could barely see out of it but it was clear even through the grimy window what was going on.

 

"What do you see?" Hightide asked as he walked towards his friend. 

 

"There's a fire out there, we can use this as a means to escape!" Skynight couldn't believe he uttered those words but it was true this fire was the perfect distraction to escape.

 

He'd been prepared to offline here at any moment, but it seemed like Primus had other plans for him.

 

Hightide's visor brightened. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get outta here!"

 

Skynight limped over to the Vehicon's huddling over in the middle of the building. "Look there's a fire happening out there right now! The humans are most likely occupied with trying to put it out. We can use this opportunity to get out of here once and for all!" 

 

One Vehicon stood from the rest his designation was E-469. He didn't have a nickname like most other's did, he preferred the designation he was given.

 

"I would have never expected someone like you to spout such nonsense. I'd expect that kind of talk from Hightide of all mech's! You should know there's no way we can get out of here." D-469 lowered his helm. "17...tried but in the end he died trying..."

 

"469, I know you miss him. But we have to try! We can't let these humans push us around!" Hightide pipped up, standing next to Skynight. 

 

"And what have we been doing all this time? We've been "letting them push us around" because were just drones! That's what were made for! Being pushed and ordered around!" 

 

Silence befell the Vehicon's in that building, only the sounds of outside echoed through the building. 

 

Skynight slowly turned around. "If you all want to die here by these humans hands, be my guest. But I'm not going to let my friend die here. I won't let these humans strike fear in me any longer. Were not just drones, were Cybertronians!"

 

Skynight limped towards the large door of the warehouse. 

 

"Sky hold up! Let me help you out there." Hightide lifted his friends servo over his shoulder for support as they both walked towards the exit.

 

The other four Vehicon's watched as the two walked towards the exit. Towards a possible escape.

 

Hightide turned his helm towards Skynight. "So what's the plan?" 

 

"Knock down this door and get the frag out of here." 

 

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Hightide moved from his friends side and moved back a few paces.

 

"Hightide what are you doing?" Skynight asked as he looked back at his friend. 

 

"FOR FREEDOM!!" Hightide yelled as he ran straight through the thin metal door, he literally knocked down the door falling with it.

 

Skynight shrugged his shoulders. "I was going to say we could kick down the door together, but that works too." He limped towards Hightide. "You ok?"

 

Hightide looked up from his position to Skynight, giving him a Vehicon version of a thumbs up. "It's all good. Now let's get the frag up outta here!" 

 

While Hightide was getting up, the few Vehicon's in the back where conversing via comms on what to do.

 

Finally one stood and made the decision to follow the duo but one question everyone shared had to be asked.

 

"Do you idiots even know where your going?" The one Vehicon who stood up asked. 

 

"Anywhere but here!" Hightide yelled back with a laugh.

 

~

 

Soundwave searched through all the warehouses throughly, while keeping Laserbeak updated on which buildings he had already checked and deemed empty as did Laserbeak to him

 

He could hear the sounds of battle, the shouts of humans, and the crumbling of the many buildings around him but all that didn't matter. ..

 

No. The only thing that mattered was locating his Lord, and getting him away from this place.

 

He look around the proximity, scanning the area, the fire was spreading quickly but it hadn't reached the whole area. 

 

He decided to check warehouse E-14, it was fairly larger than the other buildings in the area. 

 

As he approached the building two humans with some type of gun aimed at him. There suits were partially burned and ripped.

 

"Hold it right there you monster!" one of them yelled at him.

 

Soundwave didn't have time for this. He shot out his tentacles sparking to life with electricity, he caught one of the humans in his hold but the other managed to dodge.

 

The one who was caught was shocked with electricity and thrown aside into a building. 

 

Although the fast little human didn't get far or even get the chance to shot his gun as Laserbeak shot the human down from behind.

 

Soundwave sent gratitude towards his symbiote, and continued his investigation of the building. 

 

Something important must be in here if they were even protecting it under there circumstances at the moment. 

 

He opened the entrance of the building, it was dark not one light was on the only source of light was from the moon through an open ceiling window.

 

That light cascaded over the silver form he was looking for...

 

"Megatron." He said as he stepped into the dark room.

 

Bright red optics stared up at him. "Soundwave? Is that really you?"

 

Soundwave walked closer, once he was close enough he kneeled bowing his head. "Affirmative: Soundwave is here for his one true master."

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await your thoughts Dear Reader...


	20. Chp 19: Falling, breaking admidst the rules of this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I wait for the sun to rise for tomorrow, will you stay by my side in this messed up world of ours?

Starscream and Silas had landed not too far from the base, it was there Silas ordered Starscream to check Project Mechanoid, while he found out the status of his base as a whole. The human had run into the chaos after that.

 

The light of the fire shined brightly over his armor as shadows danced around the surrounding forest.

 

"At a time like this, I honestly wouldn't mind the rain right now." Starscream walked towards the building, Silas had ordered him to go too. "Who does that human think he is ordering me around? I'm starting to regret this alliance. These humans aren't proving to be so useful." 

 

He stopped abruptly as he heard shots being fired in the direction he was headed. They were definitely human gun shots. "Wonder what they could be shooting at?" He said aloud to himself. 

 

He snuck quietly towards the side of the warehouse, peeping through the small side windows. No need to rush inside, it was better to assess the situation before entering. A few human casualties were worth it.

 

His wings jerked up rather quickly when he saw who was inside. It was that Autobot scout, Bumblebee. 'He must be here to get his stolen T-cog back.' A smirk found it's way on his face.

 

He continued to watch as Bumblebee lunged at the humans who were pitifully trying to defend themselves, their shoots barely put a dent on the young mech's armor. 

 

Starscream lowly hummed to himself. "So much for human loving Autobots...I should probably go in there and help those pathetic insects. It's a wonder how they managed to kidnap any of my mechs." 

 

With a last glance to the window he saw Bumblebee start pulling the T-cog out of MECHs machine as he walked towards the already open doors of the warehouse. His blasters glowed a bright red as he entered the building pointing it directly at the biomechism in the scouts hand.

 

The fool had not noticed him entering or the hum of his weapon as he marveled at his once missing T-cog. His index digit was already on the trigger as the scout finally turned his helm towards him, seeing only a face of pure madness.

 

It was already too late though. 

 

The shot had been fired, there was no time to react when the sparks and pieces of himself burnt in his face, the heat of the shot slightly burning his digits. It fell rather ungracefully on the ground, more pieces of it scattering on the floor.

 

Bumblebee only stared down at the once vital part of himself as it slightly smoked on the ground. He couldn't even hear Starscream's despicable laugh or whatever undermining words spewed out of his mouth.

 

He'd never be whole again now. All because of Starscream and these humans. He balled his servos into fists, doorwings heightened up in anger. He looked up at Starscream, who was standing there with his blaster still up and ready to shoot.

 

He took a step towards the Seeker not caring if a weapon was pointed at him.

 

"And what exactly do you think your doing? Are you going to try to fight me with your bare servos?" Starscream moved his right servo about as he spoke. "I almost pity you. How useless is a Cybertronian that can't transform?" 

 

A rather high pitched, loud irritated whir escaped his vocaliser as he charged towards Starscream. 

 

"As I said Almost." Another shot was fired but the insect had dodged it, he ran quick towards the shocked Seeker, landing a direct punch in his face knocking him to the ground. 

 

"Tsk. You Autobot scum." Starscream said as he lifted his claw to his face. "I'll end your pathetic existence quickly just as I did Cliffjumper." He shot up rather quickly charging towards Bumblebee claws extended.

 

Bumblebee held both his servos up as Starscream's claws scraped his plating, it stung. Before he could even get a punch ready as he lowered his servos, Starscream had slashed him in the face, he stumbled backwards. It was at that very moment he was shot by one of Starscream's missiles and knocked down to the ground. 

 

Starscream darkly chuckled while looking down at the yellow Autobot. "I wasn't Megatron's second in Command, and now Leader of the Decepticons for nothing, you piece of junk! I earned my way up with my cunning skills! And now I shall end you right here and now." 

 

Once again the trigger was held and pointed at him. "Farewell, insect."

 

Before his digit bent completely to hit the trigger, he was shot in the back. He screamed as the pain of his wings being shot spread through his body, his HUD was filled with errors. 

 

"Not on my watch screamy!" A familiar loud deep voice said. 

 

Bumblebee looked up with wide optics. "Bulkhead!!" Quickly getting his footing together he stood up.

 

Meanwhile Starscream hissed in pain, deciding to take a tactical retreat as he ran into the woods. 

 

"That coward ran away! Typical..." Bulkhead shot a few shots the Seeker's way but he was too quick and had already scurried into the rather thick woods. He then turned his attention to Bumblebee. "You alright Bee?" 

 

Bumblebee had walked back in the warehouse as he said that and picked up his broken T-cog. The damage was enough of an explanation for the Wrecker. 

 

Bulkhead offlined his optics for a moment. "Bee...I'm so sorry..." 

 

Before Bumblebee could tell Bulkhead it wasn't his fault, he heard quite a few pede steps come towards them.

 

"Is that the cute yellow Autobot, Bumblebee!?" A unfamiliar voice yelled, the voice had come from a Vehicon who was holding another one up.

 

There were a few other Vehicon's behind the duo, two of them were holding up...Breakdown!?

 

"Bulkhead what's going on?" He asked as he looked quite confused. 

 

"Hightide...I can't believe you just said that outloud! Someone smack him on the helm please!" The Vehicon who was being held up said, he had his servo on his face.

 

"With pleasure!" Another con said as he did indeed smack the mech in his helm. 

 

"Ack! Guys that was really unnecessary...A mech can't compliment somebody now?" The one they called Hightide said.

 

Bulkhead ex-vented. "After I ran into Breakdown, trying to get back to the rendezvous point, I ran into these bucket of bolts. They were trying to escape from MECH. They decided to tag along."

 

"Who you calling a bucket of bolts!? You huge tin can!" The one con being held up said as he pointed a claw at Bulkhead. 

 

"Yea! Who do you think you are!?" Hightide mimicked his friends pointing.

 

"Why don't we continue this argument at your base and get out of here?" Breakdown said. 

 

~

 

Optimus and Arcee were still currently locked in combat with Novo, the fire was growing more intense and things weren't looking so good for them.

 

Bulkhead had commed back both Autobots telling them of the other hostages who were practically here for over a month but unfortunately they had no information on Megatron's location. 

 

"Arcee, as I attack this mech and gain his attention. I want you to run forward and look around for any other hostages." Optimus activated the blades on his servos preparing for his plan to go into action.

 

Arcee looked at Optimus shaking her helm. "There's no way I'm leaving you here to fight against that thing on your own!"

 

Optimus didn't look at Arcee, he only stared at the mech in front of them with his mask over his face. "I wasn't asking you too, that was an order Arcee." And then he was off, charged straight for him.

 

She looked at her leader in disbelief as he tackled the large mech. "Optimus!" She started as she ran towards him. 

 

"Arcee! Go now!" He said as he continued slashing it's armor.

 

Arcee stood there a moment, body shaking, optics widening. She balled her fists to her sides and turned her helm towards the way Optimus ordered her to go.

 

"Fine but that big lug better be scrap metal once I come back here!" She transformed and drove forward past the two fighting mechs.

 

She drove forward not looking back because if she did she would only find herself wanting to go back to assist. Optimus was right, there might be more hostages than the one's Bulkhead ran into who couldn't escape.

 

She swerved around buildings scanning for any energy signals, a few of the buildings had been destroyed probably by the mech they were fighting.

 

Arcee stopped, transforming to her bipedal mode as she spotted a weird shape a few buildings down from her. "Who could that be?" she said quietly to herself as she slowly inched closer to the figure, blasters out and ready.

 

As she got closer she heard low taps and beeps. 'Are...they setting up a bomb?' There was no time to hesitate, she couldn't let whoever blow up this place til they knew there were no more Cybertronian hostages in these humans clutches.

 

She quickly moved from her spot to the front of the figure,  blasters pointed directly at them. "Whoever you are drop it!" 

 

"What the pit is an Autobot doing here!? Let's just calm down before you ruin my finish!"

 

She lowered her blasters down slightly, only one bot would be worried about his finish in a situation like this. "I could ask you the same thing, Knockout. What exactly are you doing here planting bombs?" 

 

Knockout had his servos up in a show of surrender. "Look were just here to get revenge for what they did to our fellow Decepticons and to rescue Lord Megatron of course." 

 

"Wait, were? Who else is with you?"

 

"Who else but Dreadwing? Where else would I get these bombs from?" Knockout said a matter of factly.

 

Arcee lowered her blasters transforming them back into her servos. "Why are you telling me all this? Your a Decepticon after all..."

 

Knockout let out a low ex-vent. "Honestly I've been thinking of leaving the cons ever since I found out Starscream's been working with these humans. Plus Breakdown would probably agree..." He looked down to the ground. 

 

"Your looking for Breakdown?" Arcee asked taking a step towards the con.

 

"No I'm avenging him from one of his killers." He said continuing to look at the ground holding back tears.

 

"Avenge? Breakdown's still alive you know. Bulkhead rescued him from one of these buildings, he's taking him back to our base for much needed repairs." 

 

That peaked the Doctor's interest, he looked up to her red optics rather bright in a mixture of emotions she could not pinpoint. "Really?" He had gotten rather close to her holding both her servos in his.

 

"Yea...really..." She said taking a step back and pulling her servos away. "Do you have anymore of those bombs?" 

 

"Not on me but I'm pretty sure Dreadwing came with extras. Why?" Knockout raised an optic ridge up at the femme eyeing the bomb currently on the wall.

 

"I have a plan. Mind assisting me Doc?"

 

~

 

After Arcee had sped off, Optimus continued the fight against the large mech. He got in quite a few deep stabs, even tearing off some of it's armor. 

 

Even when he stabbed it in it's legs, it never faltered as if it didn't feel pain or just didn't care. The heat wasn't helping either, his cooling fans were on overdrive trying to keep his systems from overheating.

 

He was starting to slow down a bit after dodging so much trying not to get punched by it but also trying to get a hit in on it.

 

As he attempted to repeat that motion, he was punched by it's large left fist. He stumbled a bit on his knees. He looked up to see it was about to smash him. He didn't really have the strength to move.

 

"Prepare for surgery you overgrown lugnut!" a red blurr ran past the large mech while cutting it's abdominal plating with a saw, leaving deep scratches in his armor.

 

"Knockout...?" Optimus said to himself. 

 

He felt a servo on his right shoulder, he turned his helm rather quickly in that direction to see Arcee urging him to get up. 

 

"Come on! we have to get out of it's proximity!" 

 

Optimus didn't ask questions he followed Arcee away from the mech who was now rampaging towards where Knockout ran. Then he saw it.

 

There was a bomb attached to it's back, it was ready to blow at any second. 

 

Before he could even ask Arcee where she got the bomb or why she was working with Knockout the bomb exploded blowing a huge hole in the middle of it's back as it fell to the ground. 

 

Knockout was the first to go near it's offlined body, he kicked it's side a few times. "Heh. Not so tough now are ya big guy?" 

 

"Arcee. What's going on?" Optimus asked looking at Arcee for answers. 

 

"I promised if he helped us take that down. I'd take him to see Breakdown." 

 

"Knockout!" 

 

Knockout looked to his right where Dreadwing appeared from the shadows. "What is it?" 

 

"I've just received word from Soundwave. He's found Megatron!" Dreadwing paused for a moment most likely listening to the rest of Soundwave's message. "He said he'll meet us at the rendezvous immediately!"

 

Optimus walked towards the two Decepticons. "Soundwave found Megatron! Where is he!?" 

 

Knockout raised a skeptical optic ridge at the Prime. "Why do you care?"

 

"He's carrying and I'm concerned for his and the sparklings life!" Optimus had his mask off at this point.

 

Both Dreadwing and Knockout looked at the Prime rather shocked at what he had just said.

 

"I-Is it...you know...yours?" Knockout said rather hesitantly. Who would have thought Megatron of all Cybertronians would ever carry?

 

Before Optimus could utter a word, Arcee interrupted their conversation. "Look we can continue this conversation later! Let's get to the rendezvous point already!"

 

~

 

Soundwave had finally found Megatron, now all that was left was to get him out of here. He had already commed Dreadwing that he had successfully found their leader, he also sent out Laserbeak to find a safe path for them.

 

He had not accounted in his plans that Megatron would be carrying. Which complicated a few things but not much. He would have to merely make a few tweaks to his plan.

 

"Query: Is Megatron alright?" He turned his helm to look up to his leader who had his servo over his abdomen rather protectively. 

 

"I'm fine. Just a little malnourished. Are we close to our destination?" 

 

Soundwave nodded his helm. "Affirmative: It is just up this direction in those woods. Dreadwing, Knockout and two Autobots should already be there."

 

Megatron put a servo on Soundwave's shoulder for a bit of support. "Two Autobots?" 

 

"Affirmative: Optimus Prime and Arcee. Dreadwing informed me of there presence here. They were also searching for you." They arrived at a small open area in the woods where as Soundwave said the four bots would be.

 

Optimus was the first to react to Megatron's presence smiling slightly preparing to walk towards him.

 

"I'll make sure you stay offline this time you glitch!" Starscream had already fired the missile as he said this, it was already to close to dodge or block.

 

Megatron wasn't exactly sure what happened first the pain shooting to his back or the distressed yells of Optimus screaming his name.

 

Things were blurry, was he in the dirt? When did he fall? Everything happened so quick...

 

The only thing he was entirely focused on was the little ones fear and pain. He wanted to badly convey that everything was alright, but it wasn't.

 

And then the darkness engulfed him in it's embrace.

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await your thoughts Dear Reader...


	21. Chp 20: Gathering the fragments of the dreams we lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The remnants of night lingers by day.
> 
> The sun shall not shine down on us today,
> 
> rather the clouds shall shield us from our pain..."

The smell of burnt metal, smelt like the scent of victory. The sound of Megatron's frame falling to the dirty floor of this planet sounded simply enchanting. 

 

It felt just like the first time he had gotten a good shot on the Warlord. 

 

But this was no time to lavish in his victory, he was outnumbered and quite weak from his earlier tussle with the Autobot scout. "Your efforts to rescue your dear Master were futile Soundwave. You are a traitor to the Decepticon cause now. Remember that." With a scowl he prepared to take a tactical retreat. 

 

As he started to engage the protocols to transform he heard an angry roar from Prime, the hum of his canons whirring furiously. 

 

He shouldn't have looked back.

 

All he could see was a very furious Prime heading straight towards him at top speed, canons aimed only at him. His battle mask was not over his faceplate so the raw emotion was clearly seen on his face. 

 

Never in his life cycle had he seen the Prime so utterly angry, it was honestly frightening. 

 

As he leaped to gain momentum to fly one of the Prime's shots hit his rear wing causing him to tumble into the dirt. His fall was none too graceful as he transformed back to his bipedal mode as he skid on the ground with a loud screech. 

 

His gyros were all over the place, his HUD was filling up with pings of damage every second. In short he felt like Slag. He tried to steady himself up on his servos. 

 

He really shouldn't have got up.

 

A bright blue canon was pointed very closely to his face, he could feel the heat of the weapon. His optics twitched and widened, mouth agape, and wings hunched low to his back. The Prime's large frame loomed over him but the trigger was not yet pulled. He was hesitating. 

 

"Are you not satisfied I've taken down your longest enemy? Did you want to soil your own servos with Megatron's energon?" He slightly smirked not looking into the optics of the Prime rather eyeing the canon in his face.

 

The whirring of the weapon only grew louder. "You should be thanking me for taking out Megatron because you never would have!" He paused choosing his next words carefully still staring intently at the canon. "We could end the war together, Optimus Prime."

 

He was about to say something else or rather plead for mercy but he never got the chance when a familiar femme's voice shouted towards Optimus. 

 

"Optimus! Let's go everyone's already in the Ground bridge!"

 

Considering the slight shift of the canon it looked like Optimus had considered his words, either that or he was going to follow the femme in retreat. Starscream was hoping for the latter.

 

The canon retracted from his face turning into a servo, the Prime's angered face did not falter though. A sigh of relief escaped his vocaliser as his wings relaxed a bit.

 

He really shouldn't of done that.

 

A fist slammed into his face knocking him to the ground, a kick to his side was added slightly breaking his cockpit. And then Optimus Prime left not uttering a word to the Seeker. 

 

Starscream did not move from that spot for awhile. He watched the sunlight slowly rise through the forest, it was a new day. 

 

~

 

He stood to the side with the other's to stay out of the way. Things were bustling in the med bay. Vehicon's, Decepticons alike were on metal slabs being treated by both Ratchet and Knockout.

 

The ground bridge was still open. They were all waiting for Optimus to return, even Ratchet who was diligently working took a glance every now and then to that open bridge.

 

"Raf..." 

 

He looked towards the unusually quiet girl as she looked sadly at Megatron, who was hooked up to multiple machines. "Yes Miko."

 

A long sigh escaped her. "You think Megatron and the little bit will be ok?" She had picked up on Ratchet's nickname of the sparkling.

 

Raf laid a comforting hand over Miko's hand on the cold railing. He knew she had become quite fond of him and his sparkling. "They'll be fine for sure, Ratchet will fix them up." It was all the reassurance he could offer.

 

He saw Bulkhead carefully or rather trying to carefully rest a con on the floor, they must be running out of berths. The sound of someone coming through the bridge took all three of the humans attentions.

 

Arcee was the first to come through, she took a quick glance at Megatron and made her way to the exit of the medbay possibly to her room.

 

And then shortly after Optimus entered, his mask was tightly over his face but his posture made it clear he was furious. 

 

"Optimus..." Ratchet looked up to his old friend, worry eminent in his face and field. "Are you alright?" 

 

Optimus was quiet a moment, flexing his servos a bit. "I am alright Ratchet. How is Megatron?" 

 

Ratchet's optics looked sideways to the medical berth Megatron was currently laying on, it had been surprising to see Soundwave and Dreadwing dragging his frame into their base. "He'll survive. He was severely malnourished but besides that it was nothing to life threatening." 

 

"And the sparkling?" 

 

Ratchet looked back to his leader, blue optics clouded with a multitude of emotions and the unwavering worry for the spark he cherished. "It's too early to tell anything at the moment Optimus but know I will try with all my being to ensure their survival."

 

A small smile appeared on his face as the tension slowly left his frame. "Thank you old friend." 

 

He looked at Optimus a moment somewhat regretting his words, he remembered he promised the same thing when Bumblebee lost his vocaliser. He couldn't fail Optimus, he couldn't fail the sparkling.

 

"You may sit next to him while I repair the others." 

 

No words where said after that, this was the time to repair and relish in the comfort that your loved one was miraculously alive. 

 

All he could do now was hope for the best. For everyone. 

 

~

 

Who would have thought one of their experiments would have lead to one of their greatest downfalls?

 

Silas frowned upon the large robot that held Novo's soul, the huge hole in it's back had black smoldering marks around it. 'So they had used a bomb to destroy my project. Either that or a rather strong weapon.'

 

He looked out to the remains of his work, the remains of his army. The suns rays gliding over the burnt buildings and dead bodies.

 

After a moment he turned from his spot walking past James who was standing behind him for some time, surprisingly quiet.

 

"Sir, would you like me to contact him?" He stood there motionless awaiting his commander's order. 

 

Silas stopped his quick stride past James, mulling over the suggestion. There were many risks if he did this, but their were also many advantages. The question was, was he willing to take the risks for said advantages?

 

After another brief moment of silent contemplation, he finally came to his decision. "I will permit it."

 

"I'll get on it right now. Sir." With a Salute he left his commander. 

 

Now for the matter of his alliance with Starscream, they'd lost their specimens for study but he could probably get the gullible alien to give him more. He looked at the body of his failed experiment once again.

 

"We'll simply have to redo the experiment, find out all the errors in this one." He started his walk yet again. "What was that saying? If you fail once. Try, try again." 

 

~ 

 

After a long moment of resting on the ground, Starscream had finally found the strength to lift himself up and call for a ground bridge. Hopefully Knockout was up for a patient. 

 

He limped rather pathetically through the ground bridge, two of his top Seekers immediately came to their leader's aid, giving him a shoulder to lean on the way to the Medbay.

 

One of the Seekers had caught up to there Commander being practically carried to the medbay down the halls. "What happened to you, Sir?" 

 

"A slight setback occurred during a meeting with my current alliance, we also have two traitors among our ranks..." Starscream had trusted his elite squad of seekers with the information of his alliance with MECH.

 

They had made it to the doors of the medbay, one silver Seeker assisting his Lord through the other staying in the rear in case he was needed.

 

The silver Seeker waited patiently until Starscream was properly laid down on the medical berth. "Soundwave and Dreadwing?" 

 

Starscream glared at the ceiling. "Yes it seems as though they've sided with those Autobot scum."

 

"And Megatron? Was he truly terminated this time, my Lord?" His wings lowered in a timid motion, not sure if his question was out of line.

 

Starscream offlined his optics and leaned his helm backwards. "Hopefully but I have a terrible feeling in my spark that monster is still online..." He hated to admit it, but Megatron was a hard mech to kill. He never seemed to stay dead no matter what torture you put him through.

 

It seemed like all his top officers were betraying him, all he had now was his Seekers and Knockout at this point. Speaking of Knockout... "Where is that vain medic!?" He knew all too well he was probably still mourning Breakdown's death but that didn't mean he could just shirk his duties as a Medic! 

 

A Vehicon came towards him with a medical kit, standing next to the his medberth. "Knockout unfortunately left out to clear his processor sir but I'm open to repairing you, my Lord." 

 

Starscream scoffed at the Vehicon in front of it. "You aren't a certified medic. Why on earth would I let you repair me!?" 

 

"Lord Starscream, this is Rusty. He works with Knockout occasionally when the medbay is busy. He does tremendous work, he's even repaired my wings before." The Seeker tried to reassure his leader since he was in seriously in need of repairs.

 

He looked skeptical at his subordinate for a moment and then finally laid his helm down turning his head from the Seeker. "Very well. Get to work." What did he have to lose at this point? Might as well get repaired by a Vehicon, they were more sufficient than his commanders apparently. 

 

"Yes sir. Right away." Rusty said with a rather cheerful salute. Hopefully Knockout would return soon.

 

To be continued~!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • It's been over 3,000 years since the last update and now it's finally here! (No ones going to get that meme...if you do 10 extra brownie points for you.) Besides that I'll try not to let the next update wait be this long again. I was just working on this chapter so slowly, it wasn't even funny.
> 
> \- *Shamelessly promotes other story here* Yes I have another story in the works alongside this one. It's a TF AU. I usually update after I update this story. So yeah might want to head over there...wink wink.
> 
> • I know your probably wondering why Starscream still thinks Knockout's on his side, well I'll give you a brief explanation. It was dark, Starscream wasn't really focusing on how many bots were present. His main train of thought was "Shoot Megatron" plus he was pretty far away. Does that make sense? I think it does. So yeah now you know! And knowing is half the battle! 
> 
> That's all for now, til next time Readers. Thanks again for reading~!


	22. Chp 21: Realizing the frustration of delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Disappearing somewhere, by your side, all alone..."

It was so dark...so immense...it felt as if it went on forever...  
  
After all that Starscream once again knocked him down, not even at his lowest was he safe from that Seeker. In the end Starscream had already knocked him down repeatedly during these past months and he wasn't even physically there.  
  
These hands...  
  
These servos of his, worn down by the scorches of time. He looked upon his servos, remembering the destruction they caused, the lives they took. And soon they might be cradling a precious fragile life.

That dim light of hope...  
  
"Why did you say might?"   
  
Megatron looked from his servo, a small youngling, a seeker stands before him. She was mostly silver, hints of red on her wings. There was a certain light surrounding her.   
  
"Who are you?" Confusion laced on his face as he looked at the small femme before him. Why was she here of all places?  
  
"You didn't answer my question though." She added a giggle with a tilt of her helm, smiling brightly up at him. "I'll tell you who I am if you answer it."   
  
"I said might because I feel as if my sparkling didn't survive..." Those last two words where more difficult to say than he had imagined. He had made the decision to keep the sparkling and that meant protecting it.

"But you don't know if it didn't survive. So there might still be hope? Right?" Smile not fading, her posture straightened, wings tipped high.  
  
Hope. That word had gotten him nowhere in life. Megatron did not hope for things he reached out and took them with all his might. But just as that night as a captive of MECH, this wasn't just him, it was someone else's life that depended solely on him. Was this all he could do now? Hope for the best and wait for a miracle to rain from the sky?  
  
A small squeeze to his digit reminded him he had company in the darkness. Big bright red optics looked up to him, smile still there.  
  
"It's almost time for you to go." A tug on his digit felt like a motion for him to walk with her.  
  
"Go where? And you still haven't told me who you are?" He complied with her wishes to walk noticing the light surrounding her was slowly disappearing.   
  
Her wings were slightly lowered, her surrounding light steadily dimming as they walked. She looked as if she was fading.  
  
Fading into nothing, do not forget me...  
  
She stopped abruptly, grip on his digit tightening, wings lower than before. She wasn't faced towards him, all he could see was her back. He was tempted to try to comfort her somehow, someway. His servo not held by her hand reached out for her shoulder. Until he noticed her lower torso was fading into smaller lights, flying off into the darkness.   
  
She turned towards him, tears heavily streaming down her face, smile still present. She was slowly disappearing, half of her body already gone. What was left of her right servo reached for his outreached one holding it tightly.   
  
He gripped her small servo in his. "It's going to be okay." He watched as she was slipping away, not sure why he said it but when her smile widened it didn't really matter.   
  
"I wish I could have talked with you more..." Her tears also faded into small lights. "I'm Twilight by the way."   
  
She was gone now. Lost into the depths of the darkness. The remnants of her seeping through his digits, he watched as every light floated away. "Twilight..."  
  
A lone tear ran down his face, the last light shining brightly, blinding him.  
  
"What a pretty name..."   
  
~  
  
His optics onlined slowly, darkness did not greet him only the bright brown rocky ceiling welcomed him. He slightly turned his helm to the side, joints still stiff to see a familiar red and blue mech. The great Optimus Prime was hunched over on the medical berth, helm laid on his right arm while his left gripped Megatron's servo.  
  
He let a low puff of air blow through his vents, gripping the servo in his. The medbay was eerily quiet, he was too accustomed to the busy noises of Ratchet and the children.   
  
A light touch to his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. He turned his  helm rather sluggishly still somewhat dazed. "Soundwave."   
  
The dark navy blue mech nodded his helm, the light touch of his thin digits fell to the metal slab. Soundwave's helm turned towards the medbay entrance.  
  
Ratchet soon entered with a rag rubbing his servos, looking weary, more so than usual.   
  
"Autobots keeping you busy, Doctor?" Megatron was quite eager for the familiarity of conversation, be it simple conversation about his health or the sparklings. It was better than this disdainful silence that consumed the room. He shifted up to his elbows strained from lying down too long.   
  
Ratchet did not answer.  
  
His movement awoke the slumbering Prime, his field was filled with careworn emotions as he stared silently at him with dimly lit blue optics.   
  
Uneasiness slips through his already concerned feild. "Is something wrong? Is my sparkling well?" He looked, almost pleaded for answers to Ratchet, Optimus or even Soundwave.   
  
Soundwave turned his helm away from his superior.   
  
His frame was slightly trembling, that small stream of fear spreading throughout his field. "Ratchet please..." was all his shaky vocaliser would allow him to say.  
  
Ratchet walked towards his workbench, picking up a small white box. Ratchet's optics did not make contact with his, he only put his servos forward with the small box in hand. "I'm so sorry...I-I couldn't..."   
  
Megatron took the small box from Ratchet's shaky servos, hesitantly bringing his servo up to open up the box. The lid of the box felt so heavy, he was ventilating air quickly. His spark sounded like the loudest thing in the room, beating anxiously in it's casing.  
  
The white box lid fell to the floor.   
  
He screamed. He screamed "No" over and over. And screamed until his vocaliser was hoarse, ignoring the sting of tears in his optics clutching the white box in his servo to his chassis. Choked, staticy cries accompanied his screams of distress.   
  
Optimus after a while stood up, holding the mech close to his own chassis. Tears streaming down his own face, there was nothing he could say. No amount of "It's okay." would make everything okay.  
  
His vocaliser had to reset a multitude of times as the image of the dull grey lifeless form of his sparkling replayed in his processor over and over again...  
  
June, Fowler, and the children stayed quiet deciding to stay at the base for the night. They were all tired and upset over the anticipated little one's death. Miko was huddled in her knees harshly sobbing, Raf was the same huddled next to her. Jack was leaned over face in his hands.  
  
Agent Fowler laid a comforting arm around June as she also cried.   
  
As a mother, she understood the distressed cries of a grieving mother.  
  
~  
  
Knockout sped down the highway of the desert, kicking up sand off the road.  
  
'What if he saw you?' Dreadwing asked before taking a sip of his cube.   
  
He took his own swig of his drink. 'I'm pretty sure he didn't. Besides he wouldn't suspect me of betraying him.'   
  
'And why is that?' Arcee sat on a crate a little ways from Knockout.  
  
'Let's just say we made a little deal awhile back. I scratch his back, he scratches mine.' Knockout purred.    
  
'If you and Starscream made a deal. Why should we trust you? This could all just be a ploy to get information for him.' Arcee glared at Knockout arms over her chassis.   
  
He sat his cube beside him bringing his claws together. 'Are you this aloof with every mech who helps you out?' He paused a moment. 'Like I told you before, I've been considering leaving the Decepticons especially now. Plus I owe you bots for saving Breakdown.'   
  
'I believe we can trust him. His loyalty to his mate is true and unwavering.' Dreadwing sat his empty cube in his lap.   
  
'There is no "we". I don't trust either of you cons.'   
  
Knockout dimmed his optics. 'It doesn't matter if you trust me or not. I'm going to get you that information on his alliance with MECH or any other of his projects from him. Since I'm pretty much his only commanding officer left.'  
  
He activated his comm to call the Nemesis for a ground bridge. He'd have to play his cards right to act as if he'd just been out driving late. "Knockout to Soundwave. Request for a ground bridge."   
  
A Vehicon answered him. :Soundwave is not currently here but your request is granted.:  
  
In a matter of kliks the green swirling vortex appeared, Knockout drove through it transforming as soon as he arrived in the brig of the ship.  
  
Starscream was sitting in his throne looking none too satisfied. He walked casually towards Starscream bowing before him. "Doctor in the house." A charismatic smile on his face.  
  
Starscream scoffed at the medic. "Knockout where have you been? I had to get repaired by a Vehicon! A Vehicon, Knockout!"   
  
"My apologies my liege. I was out driving late, must have lost track of time." He shrugged.   
  
Starscream leaned the side of his helm in his servo, lifting one pede over the other. "Make sure it does not happen again Knockout or I will be forced to ruin that fine finish of yours."  
  
Knockout physically flinched at the mention of ruining his finish. "Of course my Lord. It won't happen again."   
  
Starscream got up from his throne signaling Knockout to follow him with his claw. Knockout of course followed behind, he walked beside Starscream taking the route towards his quarters.   
  
He was quiet during the walk towards the seeker's quarters, trying to figure out what he could possibly want. They arrived at the door of his quarters, Starscream quickly put in the code to unlock the doors strutting inside.  
  
Starscream stood rather close to him after the door slid shut. "Knockout, you know your one of my only loyal commanders left." He turned taking a few steps from him. "Soundwave and Dreadwing. They've betrayed my cause but you are still here by my side."  
  
He puffed air through his vents, wings lowering slightly. "And my so called Second in Command, Arachnid has went rogue and is probably out there somewhere planning to snuff my spark out." He turned back looking at Knockout with a distasteful look on his face. "Even after all that work we did together to overthrow Megatron! I was even generous enough to give her that position."  
  
He growled lowly at himself, forming a fist. "I now see the error of my ways. I should have never trusted that ungrateful wrench! I assumed our equally deep thirst for power would lead us both to glorious victory."   
  
"Lord Starscream where is this going exactly?" He knew the seeker had a terrible habit of rambling, and how he'd use too for some odd reason talk to Soundwave for well over an hour.   
  
Starscream cleared his vocaliser. "What I'm getting to is that since my position of Second in Command is currently open. I thought I'd give you the honor of being my right hand mech. I think you've proven your loyalty for me by sticking with me during my time as leader." He smirked.  
  
Knockout smirked right back at the Seeker. "I live to serve only you, Lord Starscream."   
  
To be continued~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • The beginning of this chapter was semi inspired by a scene in the show called "The Fosters" (It's a really good show on I think ABC family, was it? The main couple/parents are lesbian. That should interest you enough to watch it.) The difference is this is more "dream-like" and "spiritual" I suppose that's what I can call it. I'll admit made me sad writing that first part. Than writing Starscream talking made me smile a bit bet he knows how Megatron feels now.
> 
> \- Also Thanks so much for all the votes (kudos) and reads (hits) on both Wattpad and archive. There are like I think over 4,000 reads on this book. (Too lazy to check xD) That's mind boggling to me.
> 
> • "Doctor in the house. " - Knockout from episode "Sick mind" of Transformers prime. 
> 
> \- Sorry again for the long wait, Archive doesn't let me just copy and paste on mobile anymore but luckily I got a new laptop so that won't be a problem again. It's weird typing on a Laptop again so used to mobile.
> 
> Well that's all I got to say til next time. Thanks again for reading! I await your thoughts, Dear Reader...


	23. Chp 22: We bid farewell to the days lamenting our cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfied by the "ordinary". I won't let these emotions hold me back any longer.
> 
> Do you now understand it? The consequences of your sins?

 

Here he was again, laying in Prime's berth.

 

Moping.

 

That seemed to be all he could do as of late. Mope around and "rest" as the Prime and medic "advised" him to do.

"You've been through a lot..." they said. "Your frame needs the rest." The medic said. "You don't need to hide your pain..." he softly reassuringly said. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done." They said. The look on their faces when they told him these things were clearly pity. Even Soundwave of all mechs looked down upon him.

 

Everywhere he went in the base they all gave there condolences, they felt sorry for him.

 

His claws scraped softly against his palm, he could not recharge tonight, he felt restless. The warm feeling of Optimus's frame was present on his back, his soft ventilation's were barely audible in the room which meant the Prime was deep into recharge.

 

His red optics darted to the wall, he would no longer weep. He would no longer night-longingly lament for a new day.

 

He would no longer rest.

 

~

 

He knew he'd call back. He had no other choice but too. Especially after that report Fowler sent back to him of the most recently destroyed base of operations for MECH.

 

It was only a matter of time.

 

He accepted the call, his free hand forming a fist turning slightly red with anticipation. "Does my offer seem beneficial to you now?" There last conversation didn't go so well but he finally had something the man probably wanted-no rather needed. Money and resources.

 

:Your assistance would be appreciated but I need to be reassured my team and I will have our freedom in the workplace.:

 

There was a slight pause. A moment of hesitant contemplation. Could Silas be trusted? Was this really the right course of action for this predicament? "Of course. Your only limits will be that your experiments are not to be tested or used against any innocent civilians or any of the men on my army unless they are considered a threat to our operations." The last words had to be said, he knew some would be against his rather 'extreme' measures against there alien visitors. He hoped it would not come to that in the future. It...was for the best.

 

There was no going back now.

 

An pleased hummed buzzed through the line, a sign Silas was pleased with his answer. A sign he knew all too well, he thought he had control over him because he thought he was desperate to get rid of these robots. "Very well, Bryce. I had no plans of using human subjects at the moment, the human body doesn't really interest me. Only the complex biology of the Cybertronians hold my attention." Another wave of silence hit but didn't last long. "As for the use of my projects, they will not be used against other people. Like I said previously, my main focus is on beings far more riveting than 'innocent civilians' will ever be. I also have a score to settle with one of them."

 

The way he talked down about his own race slightly disturbed him, he spoke of these monstrosities as if they were gods. Although he could understand the interest in dissecting them, that information could be used to figure out weak points. It was win, win for both regardless. "That's reassuring to hear. Now about handling my funding for your team's projects. I'm not sending you anything digitally. Were doing all of this in person. I also want to-"

 

"Send the coordinates on where and when you want to meet and discuss our terms. How does tomorrow sound?" Silas interrupted him getting to the point as quickly as possible.

 

An irritated sigh escaped him, he slightly brushed his thumb over his mustache. "Tomorrow sounds acceptable."

 

"Well it was a pleasure talking with you again, Bryce. But I have other business to attend too. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow." He terminated the call.

 

Bryce closed the grey flip phone, also ending the call. He sat it on his desk, blankly staring at it. He leaned into his chair relaxing his posture, when had he gotten so tense? He leaned his head further back staring up at the ceiling now, the faint shadows of the ceiling fan in the room moved about on the surface of the walls.

"I hope I did the right thing..."

 

~

 

_"I can ease your pain but I don't know if I want too..."_

 

Ah, how the night sky glittered at night. No clouds to block the ray of the stars. Even though the planets surface was an organic mess, it's sky made up for it with its infinite beauty.

 

Starscream leisurely flew through the sky to his destination, it had been almost two solar cycles since the destruction of MECHs base. The human had been radio silent those two cycles, which irritated him til no avail. Then all of a sudden at two in the morning while he was for once peacefully recharging, radios him to come and meet him.

He made sure the human knew how disgruntled he was by being so suddenly awoken. Silas however ignored his vulgar attitude and simply sent the coordinates on were to meet and ended the call. The piece of slag didn't even bother informing him of the purpose of the meeting, he simply told him to hurry up and come meet him, **alone**.

He gracefully landed after transforming into yet another forested area. 'What was with this human and forests!?' He thought as he began to walk forward.

 

' _Click'_

 

He stopped abruptly at the sound, it was clearly the sound of a gun being loaded. He stilled completely, he could hear the rustling of plants as the humans moved about to their positions.

 

"I am not a threat to any of you." He said aloud keeping his posture and voice as calm as he could get. "I am only here to meet with your leader."

It was silent, even the soft noises of animals didn't make the silence any less eerie. The humans would come out of there hiding spots any moment now and escort him to Silas. Any minute now...

 

A painful pulse of shock to his back and wings deteriorated that thought quickly, he fell to his knees, hissing slightly. "I'll admit you all caught me off guard..." Almost reflexively he attempted to turn to were the shot had hit him shooting one of his missiles in that direction. "But you'll have to do more than that to kill me."

 

He lifted himself up, venting hot air rather quickly. 'Frag, that electrical shock did a number on my systems. Those must have been the same pulses they used to incapacitate Megatron and that scout from before.'

 

_'Are you ready to be heartbroken? Baby show me what your hearts made of...'_

 

"They weren't attempting to kill you... **yet**."

 

Starscream jerked around quickly at the sound of Silas's voice. "What is the meaning of this Silas!?" He growled as he battled to keep his balance and clear most of the pings in his HUD. "Call off your men or I will be forced to call on my own army to destroy you!" It was too late he had already sent an distress ping up to the Nemesis.

 

How unfortunate, he actually wanted this collaboration to last a little bit longer.

 

"You see Starscream. I no longer need you..." This was the first time he saw Silas smile. He didn't like it, it reminded him too much of Megatron's smirk that shrouded his motives. And only promised pain...

 

He shrugged off the memory, lifting his right servo aiming it directly at Silas. "I will give you five seconds to stop this foolishness. You need me more than you know. I posses technology and biology far beyond yours and I know you'll do anything in order to obtain it." His index digit was so close to pulling the trigger, he just wanted to blast this fleshbag to dust.

 

Silas stood there as stoic as ever. "Your right. I would do anything for it..."

 

Starscream did not lower his weapon though, he was reconsidering the whole collaboration in general, he didn't really need Silas. He could actually kill him right here and now and take his whole army. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the thought.

 

"But..." He raised his left hand up.

 

He arched his optic ridges up in confusion. "But? But what?"

 

He shouldn't have asked that.

 

Two more shots from completely different angles shot at his frame, it racked his frame. He couldn't help but to shriek in pain slumping to the ground.

 

Silas walked towards Starscream who looked as if he was experiencing a few spasms in his wings. That smile still present on his face.

 

"P-Please...Silas h-have...mercy..." He couldn't offline here, not after all he did to get here. Not after all the turmoil he endured to finally become Leader of the Decepticons. Especially not by the hand of, of this human! It was impossible.

 

"I don't necessarily need you Starscream but your body can certainly prove to be useful."

 

To be continued~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Happy BELATED Halloween Monsters and Ghouls~! I published this chapter on Halloween via Wattpad lil late here. Finally a new chapter has surfaced!! Is it just me or does it seem like my writing has slightly improved from my first few chapters? Just a thought.
> 
> • The song lyrics in the chapter are from "Heartbroken" I listened to the nightcore version while writing this. 
> 
> Well that's all I got for now. Thanks so much again for reading~! I really appreciate it!  
> Til next time, Readers. I await your thoughts...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
